


Titanic

by Wizzette



Category: Titanic (1997), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie avaient été à bord du paquebot ? Et s'ils avaient assistés, impuissants, au naufrage ? Et si celui-ci avait été provoqué par des vampires ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarquement

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est un crossover Twilight/Titanic, j'ai voulu respecter les deux univers. Je l'ai écrite à l'occasion du NaNoWriMo 2012.
> 
> Je veux dire un énorme merci à Amy W. Key qui a bêta relu toute cette fanfic. Sans elle, cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est.
> 
> Dauphin noire a également relu ce chapitre.
> 
> Les personnages de Twilight et Titanic ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> J'ai voulu respecter au maximum ces deux univers. Néanmoins, le Titanic a coulé le 12 avril 1912. A cette date, seul Carlisle et Jasper étaient déjà des vampires. Pour que les Cullen soient tous là (sauf Bella, je ne pouvais pas leur rajouter 100 ans ^^), j'ai rajouté 30 ans à tous les Cullen. Comme ça, je considère qu'Emmett (le plus jeune) a été transformé en 1905 alors que Stéphanie Meyer l'a transformé en 1935.
> 
> Vous pouvez dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en laissant une review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je veux dire un énorme merci à Amy W. Key qui a bêta relu toute cette fanfic. Sans elle, cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Dauphin noire a également relu ce chapitre.
> 
> Les personnages de Twilight et Titanic ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Les valises sont toutes chargées ? Où sont Alice et Rosalie ?

Carlisle Cullen tentait de ramener un certain calme dans l'agitation précédent le départ. Il déménageait en Amérique avec sa famille. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils vivaient dans une petite bourgade pluvieuse du sud de l'Angleterre.

Tous les sept rentraient en Amérique, la terre de leur enfance. Ils auraient pu choisir d'aller dans n'importe quel état, mais Emmett avait souhaité retourner là-bas. Il se sentait prêt à affronter son ancien pays.

Les Cullen n'étaient pas une famille comme les autres. Ils avaient tous des parents et des origines différentes. Chacun avait sa propre histoire, mais tous avaient un point commun : ils étaient des vampires.

Carlisle avait été le premier à être transformé. Durant plus de cent-cinquante ans, il vécu seul, découvrant la vie éternelle qui serait désormais la sienne. Il avait appris à contrôler sa soif de sang. Il se refusait à tuer des humains innocents sous simple prétexte de se nourrir. Étant obligé de boire du sang, il avait trouvé une parade : il se sustentait d'animaux. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas le même goût que les hommes, mais cela avait le mérite de ne pas faire de mal aux habitants. Il arrivait même à s'intégrer à eux. Désirant soigner, il avait fini par devenir médecin.

La solitude avait fini par lui peser. Un jour, lors d'un de ses services à l'hôpital, une femme mourante l'avait suppliée de sauver son fils qui était dans le même état qu'elle. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle connaissait son secret. Il avait transformé Edward. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé de se dire que ce qu'il avait fait été mauvais, mais il ne regretta jamais son geste. Le jeune vampire aux cheveux d'argent s'était fait rapidement à sa nouvelle vie même s'il avait eu une période de révolte durant laquelle il s'était éloigné de son créateur, mais il avait fini par retourner vers lui.

À leur duo s'était ajouté Esmée, une femme âgée de vingt-six ans aux cheveux mi-longs couleur caramel. Elle avait sauté du haut d'une falaise après le décès de l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Carlisle l'avait transformée, alors qu'elle était mourante, afin de fournir une compagne à Edward. C'est du plus vieux que la nouvelle vampire s'était éprise.

Quelques années plus tard, à New-York, Carlisle croisa le chemin d'une belle jeune blonde qui venait de se faire agresser par son futur mari saoul. Il la transforma également, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'aussi jolie mourir. La femme n'était pas heureuse de sa nouvelle vie, elle regrettait son humanité et sa capacité de procréer. Néanmoins, elle retrouva le sourire lorsqu'elle rencontra Emmett, un costaud garçon qui se faisait attaquer par un ours. En le tirant de ses griffes et en le ramenant à Carlisle pour qu'il le transforme, elle le sauva avant de devenir sa femme.

À ce groupe déjà important s'était ajouté récemment un couple de vampire : Alice et Jasper. La fille avait des visions du futur, elle avait vu le clan de Carlisle et l'avait rejoint en compagnie de son compagnon. D'abord surpris, les Cullen les avaient rapidement intégrés.

.

Peu après leur arrivée, ils avaient embarqué sur un bateau afin de traverser l'Atlantique. Carlisle avait reçu un message d'Aro, un vampire avec qui il avait passé de nombreuses années au début de sa transformation. Cela faisait presque un siècle qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le membre des Volturi avait appris l'agrandissement de sa famille.

Tous ensemble, ils étaient donc arrivés en Italie. Aro et son clan avaient été surpris de voir qu'un nombre de vampire aussi important arrivait à cohabiter sans incident. Ils ne pensaient pas cela possible. Ils supposèrent que cela était dû à leur régime végétarien : en se nourrissant de sang animal, il n'y avait pas de querelle pour une victime.

Les Cullen avaient passé presque un mois là-bas, ils en avaient profité pour visiter quelques endroits d'Italie lorsque le temps le permettait. Les dirigeants des Volturi s'étaient montrés très envieux envers Carlisle : ils auraient souhaité qu'Alice et Edward restent dans leur garde. Ils aimaient ceux qui possédaient un don, ils auraient donc voulu conserver Alice et sa capacité à voir l'avenir, ainsi qu'Edward qui pouvait lire dans les pensées des autres.

C'est en comprenant l'avidité des Volturi et en voyant la difficulté qu'éprouvaient Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie à maîtriser leur soif qu'ils décidèrent de partir. Après plus d'un demi-siècle à s'abreuver de sang humain, Jasper avait toujours un peu de mal à s'habituer au régime de ses compagnons. Les derniers transformés ne possédaient pas encore un contrôle parfait de leurs envies. Esmée ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu des Volturi : elle avait peur pour sa famille.

Profitant d'être en Europe, les Cullen avaient décidé de se rendre en Angleterre. Carlisle avait grandi à Londres au dix-septième siècle. Il avait souhaité y retourner, faire découvrir à sa famille le pays dans lequel il avait grandi moins de trois-cents ans plus tôt. Bien sûr, l'Angleterre avait beaucoup changé durant cette période, elle avait évolué.

Ils passèrent quatre ans là-bas. De loin, ils suivirent la construction de ce qu'on disait être le plus grand paquebot jamais créé. Lorsqu'ils apprirent que son premier voyage aurait New-York pour destination, ils décidèrent de réserver leurs billets. Ils allaient devoir bientôt déménager : les humains allaient commencer à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne vieillissaient pas. Même s'ils étaient heureux en Angleterre, l'Amérique leur manquait. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas résister à la tentation d'explorer plus en profondeur la mécanique nouvelle du bateau.

Durant les mois précédents leur embarquement, ils préparèrent tout. Au États-Unis, ils avaient prévu de vivre dans l'une des maisons que Carlisle avait achetées quelques décennies plus tôt. Ils ne voulaient pas vendre la demeure dans laquelle il avait habité durant les quatre dernières années, ils pourraient y revenir un jour : ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

Il avait fallu préparer les affaires qu'ils souhaitaient prendre. Faute de place dans la voiture, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre énormément de valise. La famille avait beau être riche, cela n'empêchait pas certains membres de vouloir prendre des choses qu'ils pouvaient racheter.

.

Le mardi 9 avril, toute la famille Cullen chassa durant la première partie de la nuit. Ils allaient devoir passer sept jours sur un paquebot avec de nombreux humains, ils devaient être gorgés de sang à leur départ.

Une fois leur soif étanchée, ils se mirent à charger la voiture qu'ils avaient achetée l'année précédente. Malgré les améliorations qu'ils lui avaient apportées, le coffre restait très étroit. Chacun avait le droit à une petite valise. Carlisle avait conservé avec lui quelques livres médicaux qui pourraient lui être utiles. Esmée avait décidé d'emporter quelques tableaux auxquels elle tenait. Edward avait rempli sa valise de composition musicale de son invention. Emmett voulait partir à l'aventure, il ne voulait rien prendre. Le patriarche réussi à le convaincre de prendre quelques vêtements, chose qui était nécessaire durant le voyage. Jasper avait préparé son bagage en moins de deux minutes. Ils avaient pris le strict minimum d'habits, ils en rachèteraient d'autres en Amérique. Ils donnèrent la plus grosse partie de ce qu'il restait à l'hôpital afin qu'il puisse le distribuer aux plus démunis. Lorsqu'ils reviendraient en Angleterre, la mode aurait sûrement changé.Ils laissèrent uniquement quelques vêtements souvenirs dans la penderie.

Faire les valises se révéla plus difficile pour Alice et Rosalie. Elles voulaient emmener avec elles toute leur armoire : elles ne pouvaient pas abandonner une seule de leurs robes, même celles qu'elles ne mettaient plus. Il fallait les comprendre, chaque parure était unique, on ne pouvait pas leur demander de choisir.

Emmett se moquait gentiment de sa femme. Alice était seule dans sa chambre. Lorsque l'exaspération fut à son comble, Rosalie mit presque tous ses vêtements dans de nombreux sacs et les descendit tous d'un seul coup. Avoir la force d'un vampire avait des avantages.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, elle vit Emmett assit tranquillement sur une chaise, en train d'attendre, un sourire aux lèvres. Jasper se demandait s'il n'avait rien oublié. Edward et Esmée faisaient le tour de la maison afin de tout fermer convenablement. Carlisle finissait de charger la petite voiturette. Les valises s'entassaient sur le toit.

Emmett pouffa en voyant sa femme arriver avec l'équivalent des affaires des cinq premières personnes. Carlisle se retourna vers lui en l'entendant. Il s'approcha rapidement de l'une de ses filles en lui demandant si elle ne comptait pas prendre tout cela. Il n'y aurait jamais suffisamment de place pour tout ranger et l'automobile ne supporterait jamais un tel poids.

Carlisle se montra ferme : elle ne pouvait pas mettre tout cela dans la voiture. Rosalie ne voulait pas se débarrasser de ses affaires, elle voulait tout conserver. Carlisle ne voulait pas : il n'y avait pas assez de place et c'était trop lourd pour le véhicule. Esmée tenta de la résonner avec des paroles tendres :

\- Mon enfant, tu ne peux pas tout prendre. Nous n'avons pas de place. Les autres vont se montrer curieux à te voir avec autant d'affaires. Nous pourrons en racheter en Amérique.

Même cela ne marcha pas. Emmett regardait la scène avec un sourire moqueur, pariant avec Edward sur la personne qui remporterait la joute verbale. Rosalie se déclara vainqueur lorsqu'elle déclara :

\- Si cette vieille antiquité n'est pas capable de porter toutes mes affaires, je les porterai moi même jusqu'à ma cabine du Titanic.

Il était prévu que Carlisle conduisent la voiture chargée des valises sur les chemins traditionnelles, alors que les autres vampires devaient courir jusqu'au port. Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour eux tous.

Rosalie terminait sa phrase lorsqu'une petite brune apparut à la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur en déclarant :

\- Moi aussi je porterai mes affaires, avant de disparaître afin de finir de préparer ses bagages avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah les femmes ! se moqua d'un air dramatique Emmett alors qu'Edward et Jasper souriaient de la répartie. Le regard noir que la blonde leur lança et le "Plaignez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de nous" venant de l'étage n'entacha pas leur bonne humeur.

Carlisle se mit en route, il ne fallait pas qu'ils loupent l'embarquement. Ils avaient de nombreux kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver dans le Hampshire, où le paquebot débuterait son long péril transatlantique.

Peu de temps après, la maison était fermée. Alice et Rosalie avaient accroché des sacs sur leur dos, en bandoulière sur leur épaule et en portaient dans leurs mains. Les bagages étaient plus encombrants que lourds pour elles. Elles avaient réussi à convaincre leurs fiancés respectifs de porter deux sacs chacun, sous l'air maternel d'Esmée et le rire d'Edward. Jasper et Emmett ne pouvaient rien leur refuser. Alice n'hésitait pas à abuser de ses yeux doux faussement tristes et Rosalie savait se montrer très convaincante lorsqu'elle le voulait.

Le petit groupe se mit en route vers Southampton. À vitesse vampirique, le chemin se fit en moins d'une heure. Devoir éviter les axes principaux et rester le plus possible dans les bois ou plaines désertes les retarda un peu. Les valises les encombraient, mais personne n'osa rien dire après que Rosalie se soit mise en colère contre Emmett. Il avait menacé de laisser tomber un bagage, alors que celui-ci avait manqué de rester coincé dans un arbre.

Ils finirent par arriver à la périphérie de la grande ville. Ils se mirent à attendre. Edward finit par repérer l'esprit de Carlisle qui arrivait, le garçon alla le retrouver, l'aube se levait. Ils n'avaient pas encore le droit de monter à bord du navire, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre : si le soleil faisait son apparition, ils ne pourraient pas se montrer en public, ils devaient rester à l'ombre. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas rester cachés infiniment dans le petit bois périphérique à la ville portuaire de la côte sud de l'Angleterre, ni arriver en portant de nombreuses valises.

Sur leur billet, il était indiqué qu'ils possédaient la suite B30. Des passants se promenaient sur les quais, ils durent adopter une vitesse humaine. Carlisle avait garé le véhicule près du bateau. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux, même si plusieurs regardaient la voiture avec curiosité ou envie. Tout le monde n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une automobile, c'était assez rare à cette époque.

Ils purent admirer l'énorme paquebot sur lequel ils allaient embarquer. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un engin nautique aussi grand. Il faisait quand même deux-cents-soixante-neuf mètres de long. La coque était d'une couleur blanche et noire, la peinture n'avait pas encore été salie par de nombreux voyages. Quatre grosses cheminées s'étalaient à intervalle régulier sur les différents ponts. Ils ne voyaient pas bien ce qu'il se passait sur ces derniers, tellement le navire était haut. Un mat était présent à l'avant et à l'arrière. Le navire paraissait tellement lourd qu'ils se demandèrent même comment il arrivait à flotter.

Edward attrapa trois valises et monta sur le paquebot par l'arrière afin que personne ne puisse le voir. Il devait trouver leur suite. Grimper sur le pont se révéla être d'une facilité déconcertante pour un être de la nuit. L'obscurité encore présente le protégeait un peu du regard des membres de l'équipage.

Le garçon y voyait comme en plein jour, cela était l'une des capacités des vampires. Il voulait trouver rapidement la suite afin d'être tranquille, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de beau, ce qu'il trouva était magnifique. Le pont était grand, divisé en trois parties. De nombreuses banderoles étaient présentes un peu partout. Le bois avait encore la senteur de la forêt, même si des produits chimiques se mélangeaient à l'odeur. Les rambardes étaient lisses. S'il devait résumer en un seul mot ce qu'il voyait, cela aurait été "gigantesque".

En entendant des pas s'approcher, il se dépêcha d'emprunter l'escalier menant à l'intérieur. Là encore, il fut étonné par la grandeur : les couloirs étaient larges et longs. La peinture était intacte, avec son odeur fraîche. Il trouva un plan du paquebot qu'il analysa rapidement. Il repéra la suite qui leur appartenait. Elle se situait au milieu d'un long couloir. Forcer la serrure fut facile pour lui qui avait la technique.

Le logement lui semblait gigantesque pour un bateau. Avec des murs de couleur jaune, la pièce principale était lumineuse. Une petite cheminée décorative était située au centre de la cloison principale. Une table, entourée de quatre chaises avec un siège en tissu, était au centre de la salle. Il y avait également deux grands canapés rouges trois places. De petites décorations, telles une horloge, des lampes, étaient accrochées ou déposées un peu partout.

Deux portes menaient à des chambres aussi spacieuses que le reste de la suite, même si elles étaient un peu plus petites que la pièce principale. Un lit avait trouvé sa place au fond, entouré de petites tables de nuit. Une armoire servait à entreposer les vêtements des passagers.

Edward posa les valises qu'il avait prises avec lui dans un coin du salon, avant de quitter la salle comme il y était rentré. Il retrouva Carlisle qui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne s'était pas fait voir. Ensemble, ils décidèrent que le plus vieux vampire resterait auprès de la voiture pendant qu'Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett pénétraient sur le paquebot afin de déposer les affaires des filles.

Afin de ne pas risquer de se faire repérer, le garçon partit en premier avec les deux femmes afin de leur montrer le chemin. Ils manquèrent de se faire voir par un membre de l'équipage, mais ils pénétrèrent dans l'escalier à temps pour que l'homme ait simplement l'impression d'avoir imaginé qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Les deux filles s'émerveillèrent du luxe du Titanic. Elles avaient déjà vu de belles choses, mais trouvèrent la partie du bateau qu'il venait de voir magnifique. Les femmes restèrent à bord, alors que le jeune homme allait chercher leurs époux.

Le trajet avec Emmett et Jasper fut plus bruyant, mais personne ne les remarqua.

Rapidement, ils retrouvèrent tous Esmée et Carlisle. Ces deux derniers étaient ensemble, près de la voiture, lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent. Ils avaient maintenant un nombre de valise acceptable, qui rentraient tous dans leur voiture. Cela ne paraîtrait pas bizarre à ceux qui pouvaient les voir, d'avoir une voiture trop petite pour tout charger : comment les auraient-ils transportées jusqu'au port ?

Alice avait prévu qu'il ferait beau, mais en restant à l'ombre du paquebot, le soleil ne les toucherait pas, ils ne brilleraient donc pas. Ils se mirent à attendre en discutant tranquillement. Ils purent ainsi voir le jour se lever, la ville s'éveiller avec l'ouverture des commerces et l'arrivée de nombreux futurs passagers. Certains venaient de très loin, il ne fallait pas arriver en retard. Beaucoup s'émerveillaient dugabarit du bateau. C'était le sujet principal de discussion de presque toutes les personnes présentes sur les quais. Des rumeurs, vraies ou fausses, circulaient partout. La plus répandue portait sur le caractère insubmersible du paquebot. Des paris sur la durée du voyage étaient lancés.

Les passerelles furent enfin installées. Chaque classe avait son entrée. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, cela n'était pas la cohue pour monter à bord. Chacun faisait preuve de calme, patience et galanterie. Les dames étaient suivies de leur homme. Les billets étaient vérifiés à l'entrée du paquebot, et des membres du personnel en uniforme emmenaient les premières classes à leur cabine. Les possesseurs d'un ticket de troisième classe se dirigeaient vers l'inspection sanitaire avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du paquebot de rêve. Elle avait lieu en pleine rue, à moins de cinquante mètres de l'embarcadère, des hommes vérifiaient la barbe et les cheveux.

De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes sur les quais, il y avait des futurs passagers, des membres de leur famille venus leur souhaiter bon voyage, des habitants de la ville qui vaquaient à leur occupation habituelle et des curieux attirés par l'événement.

Maintenant, les voitures étaient même obligées de klaxonner afin que la foule épaisse se pousse pour pouvoir circuler. Les Cullen se décidaient à monter sur le navire lorsqu'ils entendirent des signaux sonores résonner près d'eux, trois voitures arrivaient. Lorsqu'elles se furent arrêtées, un portier ouvrit la porte d'une automobile blanche et noire qui paraissait neuve. Une jeune femme rousse, qui portait une longue robe blanche et un chapeau violet, en sortit. Elle regarda le paquebot.

Presque aussitôt, elle déclara :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout ce tapage. Il n'a pas l'air plus grand que le Mauritania.

Les Cullen l'entendirent. Rosalie ne put retenir un grognement face à toute cette bourgeoisie, elle avait été l'une de ces filles que rien n'impressionnait. Depuis le jour où elle était devenue une vampire, lorsque son promis l'avait abusée en pleine rue en compagnie de ses amis sous l'emprise de l'alcool, la laissant quasi morte, elle n'avait cessé de détester ces petites filles bien élevées qui se plaignaient. Elles avaient tout ce que Rosalie avait rêvé d'avoir : la richesse, un futur époux, la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. La blonde avait perdu tout cela au moment où Carlisle l'avait transformée, elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir redevenir humaine.

En entendant ses pensées, Edward lui expliqua ce qu'il avait compris dans l'esprit de la jeune fille :

\- Elle n'est pas aussi insensible que tu pourrais le penser, Rosalie. Comme nous tous, elle est très impressionnée par ce bateau, mais elle est tellement blasée de la vie qu'elle a, qu'elle est prête à tout pour embêter ses proches.

La vampire haussa les épaules face à ce commentaire. Elle n'était pas prête à admettre que quelqu'un n'aimait pas vivre dans la haute société.

Pendant cette petite discussion, la mère et le futur époux de la fille sortirent de leur voiture. Ils la retrouvèrent et le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas être blasée par le Titanic, qui faisait trente mètres de plus que le Mauritania et était beaucoup plus luxueux.

Les Cullen attendirent un peu que ces personnes soient montées pour pénétrer, à leur tour, à l'intérieur du paquebot, avec le reste de leurs affaires. Ils furent conduits jusqu'à leur cabine. Esmée et Carlisle observaient, les yeux pétillants, les décors qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vus.

Le jeune homme chargé de les conduire à leur cabine était à peine parti qu'Alice commençaient à sauter sur place en déclarant joyeusement :

\- Maintenant, on monte sur le pont. Il faut que nous allions saluer la foule.

Une fois que les huit cent quatre-vingt-cinq membres de l'équipage et les neuf cent cinquante-trois passagers attendus furent montés à bord, le Titanic put siffler le départ. Beaucoup de voyageurs étaient sur le pont afin de dire au revoir à des personnes qu'ils connaissaient ou tout simplement à l'Angleterre. Les cris d'adieu et les souhaits de bon voyage résonnaient partout.

Les passerelles permettant de monter à bord furent enlevées. Edward repéra deux jeunes garçons en train de courir sur l'une d'elle en s'exclamant avoir un billet. Il sourit face à leur insouciance : ils avaient gagné leur ticket moins de cinq minutes avant en jouant au poker. Ils avaient failli arriver en retard. Une minute plus tard, ils n'auraient pas pu être des passagers du Titanic. Les moteurs furent mis en marche. Les amarres furent lancées. Doucement, le bateau s'éloigna des quais pour quitter le port, Southampton, l'Angleterre.

À douze heures quinze, le Titanic s'élançait en direction de la France. Il devait faire une escale à Cherbourg. Une semaine plus tard, les passagers du bateau devaient atteindre New-York.


	2. Découvertes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 2 : Découvertes

Dès que le bateau s'éloigna des côtes, les Cullen retournèrent à leur cabine. Ils auraient souhaité faire le tour du paquebot, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester au soleil avant le coucher de cet astre. De plus, tout le monde voulait visiter le lieu sur lequel ils allaient passer une semaine. Il y avait du monde partout. Aucun couloir n'était calme. Ils passèrent donc leur après-midi, tranquillement, à aménager leur suite. Ils déplacèrent les canapés afin de former un petit coin chaleureux au pied de la cheminée. Ils poussèrent la table le long du mur. Carlisle lut quelques-uns des livres médicaux qu'il avait emportés avec lui. Edward composa une mélodie au piano, sous l'œil maternel d'Esmée. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient approprié la chambre. Alice et Jasper se reposaient paisiblement dans l'un des fauteuils tout en s'insurgeant lorsque Edward faisait une mauvaise note qui leur cassait les oreilles.

En fin d'après-midi, le bateau fit son entrée dans le port de Cherbourg. Un peu moins de trois-cents personnes montèrent à bord, principalement en première classe. Le paquebot reprit ensuite la mer en direction de l'Irlande pour sa dernière escale.

Doucement, le soir arriva. Les trompettes retentirent partout afin d'annoncer le premier service du repas. La famille Cullen ne comptait pas s'y rendre. Ils étaient tellement de passagers à bord que personne ne remarquerait leur absence. Ils ne voulaient pas se forcer à faire semblant de manger.

Cette sonnerie agit néanmoins comme un signal. Rosalie et Emmett revinrent dans le salon, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard désespéré du reste de la famille. Edward arrêta de jouer. Carlisle rangea son livre. Ils discutèrent cinq minutes avant de se lever, d'enfiler un manteau et sortir dans les grands couloirs. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, même si l'immobilité était une seconde nature chez les vampires. Ils allaient pouvoir être tranquille pour visiter.

En prenant leur temps, ils traversèrent tous les couloirs, s'arrêtant parfois devant un tableau. Ils manquèrent de se perdre, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils riaient, ils discutaient, ils se promenaient, ils passaient du bon temps en famille. Ils s'éloignèrent du restaurant et du fumoir. L'odeur des cigares les dérangeait. La salle de réception était bondée. Ils ne rentrèrent pas dans les chambres des autres passagers. Ils découvrirent la bibliothèque, qui semblait bien chargée, où ils se promirent de revenir. Ils virent la piscine couverte, presque déserte à ce moment-là.

Ils remarquèrent une très grande différence de luxe entre les quartiers des différentes classes. La première classe était la plus somptueuse, on voyait des décorations un peu partout.

La deuxième classe était également ravissante, même si on voyait qu'on avait accordé moins d'importance à ce niveau. Les lampadaires étaient en verre, et non en cristal. Il y avait peu de décorations sur les murs peints. Les portes étaient plus nombreuses dans chaque couloir, prouvant ainsi que les chambres étaient plus petites.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la troisième classe, aussi belle, ils remarquèrent encore un changement. Il y avait beaucoup plus de chambres. Lorsque quelqu'un sortit de l'une d'elle, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait seulement quatre lits, dont deux superposés, dans la pièce. Ils étaient sept-cents à vivre dans cette partie du navire, mais il n'y avait que deux salles de bain pour eux tous. Les tuyaux, au plafond, n'étaient pas cachés sous des plaques. De petites lanternes, accrochaient aux murs, illuminaient l'endroit. Cette partie du paquebot restait néanmoins jolie, le Titanic était un bateau luxueux.

Ils auraient voulu aller voir les moteurs, mais ils n'osèrent pas : l'endroit était interdit aux passagers. Ils devraient y aller une nuit, lorsqu'il y avait moins de monde, et en petit groupe.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils décidèrent d'emprunter le grand escalier. Ils arrivèrent ainsi sur le pont supérieur.

En montant, ils croisèrent la jeune fille qu'ils avaient vu arriver en voiture, en compagnie de son fiancé et de sa mère. Ils allaient grimper dans l'ascenseur. Les Cullen continuèrent leur chemin, sans y faire attention. Ils étaient nombreux sur le navire.

Des canots de sauvetage s'alignaient le long du pont. Ils passèrent à côté tout en admirant la mer celte, sur laquelle ils avaient passé une grande partie de la journée. En effet, le sud de l'Angleterre et de l'Irlande ainsi que le nord de la Bretagne française se rejoignait grâce à cette partie maritime.

Ils s'accoudèrent un peu au bastingage afin de profiter au maximum du spectacle qu'offrait l'eau à perte de vue en dessous du soleil couchant, provoquant une succession de couleurs dans le ciel. Le vent frais, puissant, ne les dérangeait pas. Il rajoutait même du charme à cette vision enchanteresse.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par bouger. Les humains allaient finir par se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, sans changer de place. Ils continuèrent donc leur tour, se rapprochant de l'avant du navire. Sur le côté, ils pouvaient voir la cabine de pilotage. Ils avancèrent encore un peu. Ils s'appuyèrent de longues minutes sur une rambarde. De là, ils avaient le vent dans les yeux. Les cheveux des filles volaient en arrière. Le frais s'abattait sur eux, mais ils étaient bien comme ça. En plus de l'horizon, ils voyaient le pont inférieur.

Le regard de Jasper fut attiré par deux garçons présents à l'avant, au plus proche de la fin du navire. Ils semblaient regarder quelque chose dans l'eau, sûrement des dauphins : il y en avait beaucoup dans ces eaux. Ils dégageaient une joie de vivre impressionnante. Il était habitué à ressentir les émotions des autres, mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de contentement, d'innocence. Ils semblaient ne se préoccuper de rien, tout semblait si facile.

Edward intercepta ses pensées et se mit également à les observer. Leurs esprits étaient vides, sereins : ils profitaient du moment présent, sans réfléchir à l'avenir.

Le brun, heureux, s'exclama tout à coup :

\- Je vois déjà la statue de la liberté. Toute petite bien sûr.

Suite à cette phrase, son ami blond sauta sur la barrière, leva les bras au ciel en criant :

\- Je suis le maître du monde !

Jasper, Alice et Edward rigolèrent de tant d'insouciance. Cela leur mettait du baume au cœur de voir des personnes qui vivaient au jour le jour, sans réfléchir, dans un monde où tout était calculé. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, les considérant comme des gamins immatures.

Ils finirent par se détourner d'eux afin de rentrer un peu à l'intérieur. Le repas se terminait. Ils pénétrèrent quelques instants dans la salle à manger, elle était immense. De nombreuses tables, plus ou moins grandes, rondes ou ovales, s'éparpillaient partout dans la pièce. Des personnes mangeaient encore ou continuaient de discuter, principalement des femmes. La plupart des hommes étaient partis prendre un brandy.

Ils avaient fait le tour. Carlisle et Edward se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pendant que tous les autres retournaient à leur cabine. Rosalie voulaient préparer son excursion dans les sous-sols, même s'il n'y avait rien à organiser. Rentrer dans leur cabine était aussi une manière de s'éloigner du sang. Ils n'avaient pas soif, mais cela était difficile de côtoyer autant d'humains : Rosalie et Emmett étaient vampires depuis peu de temps, et Jasper avait eu l'habitude de se nourrir de sang humain avant de quitter Maria et ses acolytes.

La nuit tomba. Les couche-tard finirent par rentrer dans leurs cabines. Le commandant confia le navire à son second. Tout allait bien. La mer était calme. Aucun problème n'était en vue. Carlisle et Edward avaient retrouvé les autres membres de leur famille. Une journée était terminée. Ils étaient deux milles quatre cents trente-cinq à bord du navire.

.

Aux environs de minuit, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Jasper sortirent de leur suite. Discrètement, ils descendirent les étages et gagnèrent l'une des portes menant à la machinerie. Les autres Cullen n'étaient pas aussi intéressés qu'eux par la mécanique.

Ils franchirent facilement la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clé, leur permettant ainsi de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une salle des machines. Beaucoup de gueules noires, les membres de l'équipage, continuaient d'alimenter les chaudières ouvertes. De grandes flammes prouvaient leur fonctionnement, celles-ci dégageait énormément de chaleur, la température était très élevée. Le Titanic naviguait à presque vingt et un nœuds, même de nuit, il avançait rapidement.

Ils visitèrent les six salles des chaudières, la salle des machines et la salle des turbines. Des personnes les virent. On leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là, mais ils continuèrent leur visite, tout en semant les gardes.

Ils furent stupéfiés par le dispositif de propulsion. Jamais ils n'avaient vu ça avant. C'était un système très complexe composé de plusieurs machines qui actionnaient différentes hélices. Même la vapeur était recyclée afin d'être utilisée.

Une fois qu'il leur sembla avoir tout vu, ils remontèrent retrouver les autres. Ils leur expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu et prirent à tour de rôle une douche. L'odeur du charbon s'était incrustée dans leurs vêtements. Celle-ci les rafraîchit un peu. La fin de la nuit se passa tranquillement, avec de petits jeux tels que les échecs. Bien sûr, Edward et Alice ne purent pas s'affronter : l'un lisait dans les pensées alors que l'autre devinait les actions que l'autre allait effectuer.

Calmement, l'aube finit par faire son apparition. Les Cullen purent la voir arriver par la petite vitre de leur salon. La nuit avait été tranquille.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient visité le paquebot, Jasper souhaitait passer le reste du voyage dans leur cabine. Il y avait beaucoup d'humains, il avait un peu peur de ne pas résister à la soif même s'il savait se contrôler, mais surtout il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir. Il cherchait des excuses.

Alice était d'un avis totalement diffé voulait partir à l'aventure. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de faire un second voyage sur ce bateau, il fallait donc en profiter. Elle avait repéré quelques petites boutiques et comptait y faire un tour. Rosalie était prête à l'accompagner.

Carlisle souhaitait retourner à la bibliothèque.

Edward, Esmée et Emmett n'avaient pas encore choisi de programme.

.

Dès l'ouverture des magasins, Alice et Rosalie sortirent de leur suite afin de s'y rendre. Elles restèrent dans cette partie du navire jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, même si elles durent rentrer plusieurs fois à leur cabine afin d'y déposer leurs nombreux achats. Elles achetèrent des robes pour elle, mais également des costumes et tenues pour les autres membres de leur famille.

Elles ne firent pas attention à l'escale qu'ils firent à Cobh, peu avant midi. Le port maritime, situé dans le comté de Cork au sud-ouest de l'Irlande, était leur dernier arrêt avant New-York.

À treize heures trente, ils abandonnèrent l'Europe afin de se diriger vers l'Amérique. Pour cela, ils empruntaient le North Atlantic Run, le célèbre chemin maritime qui reliait ces deux continents.

Edward avait passé la matinée dans leur suite, mais il y avait trop de monde pour lui qui aimait se retrouver seul. C'est pour cela qu'il décida de sortir. Il se promena un peu dans les longs couloirs. Il salua les personnes qu'il croisa. Il errait sans but précis. Il finit par se trouver un petit endroit tranquille, où personne ne pouvait le voir et où il pouvait observer l'océan. Il y resta, seul, un moment.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient également sortis, en amoureux, vivant un genre de lune de miel. Main dans la main, ils s'étaient baladés.

Jasper et Emmett avaient déclaré avoir été abandonnés par leurs épouses. Ils jouèrent aux échecs et discutèrent durant toute l'après-midi, tout en s'octroyant une distraction lorsqu'un autre vampire entrait dans la suite.

Alice et Rosalie avaient fini par arrêter de dévaliser les magasins et étaient retournées à leur cabine pour en ressortir aussitôt. À l'heure qu'il était, le soleil n'aurait plus d'effet sur eux. Les vampires pouvaient donc sortir dehors. Alice et Rosalie avaient décidé de profiter des transats installés sur le pont supérieur, afin de permettre aux passagers de bénéficier d'un bain de soleil. Elles les avaient repérés la veille. Ils ne pouvaient pas y aller lorsque l'astre brillait, mais rien ne leur interdisait d'y aller la nuit. Néanmoins, elles mirent un manteau afin que les autres passagers ne se posent pas de questions : les températures n'étaient pas élevées. Elles comptaient y passer la nuit.

Juste avant de partir, Alice s'avança vers Jasper. Elle venait d'avoir une vision. Menaçante, elle déclara :

\- Jasper Hale ! Si jamais tu t'approches à moins de cinq cents mètres de la piscine, tu es un vampire mort.

Elle se retourna afin de se diriger vers la sortie, un sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle ne venait pas de proférer une menace de mort, sous l'air complètement perdu de son fiancé. Sa femme était un vrai mystère. Ses visions se révélaient parfois être plus un poids qu'autre chose, surtout lorsqu'elle l'accusait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire.

En entendant Emmett pouffer, il comprit que c'était lui qui avait pensé l'emmener à la piscine, sûrement afin d'observer les belles filles se baigner. Il tenta de lui lancer un regard noir, mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention. Une furie blonde était en train de le menacer de faire abstinence, durant une semaine, s'il osait y aller.

Là, seules les deux personnes concernées ne rirent pas. Jamais, ils n'arriveraient à tenir plus de deux jours. Cela faisait sept ans que Rosalie avait ramené Emmett afin que Carlisle le transforme. Durant la première année, comme tous les vampires, Emmett était assoiffé de sang. Il avait eu du mal à se contrôler, mais il avait fini par réussir. Il avait dompté sa soif, même si elle était toujours présente et ne disparaîtrait jamais. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté sa soif de sang, Rosalie et lui vivaient une seconde jeunesse dans la luxure. Les autres Cullen avaient beaucoup de mal à supporter une telle tension. Au début, ils avaient souri, mais ils en avaient rapidement été exaspérés, surtout Jasper à cause de son don. Parfois, il était même obligé de quitter la pièce où le couple était. Cela faisait six ans que ça durait. Ils espéraient qu'ils se calmeraient bientôt.

Emmett continua de sourire, pas plus perturbé que ça par son épouse. Celle-ci sortit en compagnie d'Alice. Rapidement, elles arrivèrent sur le pont bain de soleil où elles purent s'installer sur un transat. Les yeux clos, elles se détendirent en silence. L'endroit était conçu d'une telle façon que le vent n'était pas puissant. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, le soleil avait presque disparu, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Les vampires ne ressentaient pas le froid. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment.

.

Jasper et Emmett commençaient à être lassés. Ils s'ennuyaient. Carlisle et Esmée se reposaient dans le canapé alors qu'Edward lisait. Emmett proposa à Jasper l'idée de rejoindre son épouse. Edward ricana en lisant ce qu'il souhaitait faire : les filles n'allaient pas être contentes. Étant donné que les femmes ne voudraient jamais quitter leur bain de soleil durant la nuit, il voulait se servir du don d'Alice. Il souhaitait qu'elle croie qu'ils allaient à la piscine, afin de les faire lever. Ainsi, elles les retrouveraient. Il souhaitait que Jasper leur envoi une onde de calme afin qu'elles ne s'énervent pas.

Jasper ne voulait pas : Alice risquait de lui faire la tête durant le reste du voyage, mais il ne l'avait presque pas vue de la journée. Elle lui manquait. De plus, s'il refusait, Emmett serait insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, à moins qu'il ne lui envoie une onde d'inertie. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience, et cela lui faisait trop bizarre de voir le garçon ainsi. Il avait donc décidé qu'il ne le ferait plus qu'en dernier recours.

Il se leva donc, salua les autres et quitta la pièce en compagnie du costaud vampire. Doucement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du navire. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils voulaient juste que leurs épouses viennent les retrouver.

Celles-ci tombèrent en plein dans le piège que leurs maris leur avaient tendu. Alice eut une vision des deux jeunes hommes se rendant à la piscine. Elle en avertit aussitôt Rosalie. Toutes les deux étaient bien décidées à faire payer cet affront à leurs petits-amis. Elles auraient pu choisir de les ignorer et se venger plus tard, mais la jalousie fut la plus forte. Surtout du côté de Rosalie qui se leva aussitôt en bougonnant :

\- Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de Rosalie.

Avec affliction, elles quittèrent leurs sièges. Elles durent adopter une vitesse humaine, alors qu'elles auraient souhaité courir comme elles savaient si bien le faire.

Elles étaient conscientes qu'ils faisaient ça uniquement pour les faire bouger, mais elles ne voulaient pas rester assises sans rien faire. Elles rentrèrent dans leur jeu.

Elles retrouvèrent rapidement leurs deux compagnons, au détour d'un couloir désert à cette heure tardive. Sur le paquebot, beaucoup étaient déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Ils plaisantaient. Ils avançaient lentement. Emmett était en train de demander combien de temps est-ce que les filles mettraient à les rejoindre.

\- Je crois que vous allez pouvoir arrêter votre chronomètre, répliqua Rosalie acide.

\- Ma Rose, tu es là. Tu m'as manqué. Le bain de soleil était bon ? questionna Emmett en s'avançant vers sa femme, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Éloigne-toi, Emmett Cullen, ou je te promets que tu vas souffrir. Rosalie n'était pas contente.

\- C'est tout de suite que tu es présumé les calmer, Jasper, rappela le garçon aux cheveux sombres et ondulés.

Alice eut juste le temps d'envoyer un regard noir à son fiancé qu'elle sentit le calme prendre possession d'elle. Elle n'en voulait plus à son compagnon. Rosalie éprouvait la même chose. Les femmes tentèrent de résister, mais elles ne pouvaient rien faire face au pouvoir de leur ami.

\- Et si nous retournions à notre cabine maintenant que nous avons retrouvé nos femmes préférées ? demanda Emmett, séducteur.

Rosalie hocha la tête en signe d'accord, mais Alice protesta : elle avait été tiré de son bain de soleil. Elle voulait les dédommagements. Avant de rentrer, elle voulait se promener. Jasper réussit à la convaincre qu'ils pouvaient avoir une activité bien plus intéressante à l'intérieur de leur suite. Elle finit par accepter de les suivre en bougonnant contre les hommes à qui elle ne pouvait rien refuser.

Le petit groupe fit demi-tour. Ils empruntèrent le chemin le plus court pour retourner à leur cabine. Jasper et Emmett avaient fait des détours sur le chemin de l'aller afin de ne pas arriver trop vite à la piscine, et pour que les filles les rattrapent plus vite. Ils avaient quand même traversé presque tout le paquebot.

Ils allaient monter un escalier lorsqu'ils se figèrent tous. Une odeur leur était parvenue. Une senteur qu'ils connaissaient bien. Leurs gorges les brûlaient. Alice réussit à couper sa respiration en fermant les yeux. Elle retrouva presque sa sérénité.

Rosalie avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à se maîtriser. Elle n'avait que neuf ans de vampirisme derrière elle, alors que la petite brunette en avait presque vingt-deux. Elle retint Emmett, l'embrassa afin de lui changer les idées. Jasper n'avait pas été retenu. Il était peut-être le plus vieux vampire présent à ce moment-là, mais il s'était nourri d'humains pendant si longtemps que c'était plus difficile pour lui que pour les autres. Il ouvrit la porte d'où provenait l'odeur si appétissante même si elle n'était pas forte : la senteur du sang humain. Il n'était pas comme habituellement, comme quand il circulait dans les veines des humains ou lorsque ces derniers s'étaient blessés. Il était en faible quantité, comme lorsque quelqu'un était... mort.

Alice n'avait mis que quelques secondes à faire cette constatation grâce à la rapidité de sa pensée vampirique. Emmett s'était calmé. Les trois vampires avaient rejoint Jasper qui se tenaitdans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'agissait d'un placard qui contenait un seau, un balai et une serpillière. Le cadavre d'une petite femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années s'étalait au sol, le dos contre le mur à cause de l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Une grosse plaie était présente au niveau de son cou. On aurait dit que des dents avaient mordu la défunte à cet endroit-là. Quelques tâches maculaient la robe blanche de la femme. Les vampires mirent peu de temps à réaliser qu'elle avait été vidée de son sang. Ils avaient vu suffisamment de fois cette situation pour la reconnaître. Ils l'avaient même déjà provoquée.

Ils se regardèrent. Jasper referma la porte. Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur cabine. Ils devaient parler aux autres et savoir lequel avait craqué.

.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient toujours dans un fauteuil. Edward lisait allongé dans un canapé. Ils furent surpris lorsque la porte d'entrée de leur suite fut pratiquement défoncée au moment où les quatre vampires pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Rosalie fut la première à s'exclamer :

\- Qui a tué une jeune femme, l'a vidée de son sang avant de la mettre dans un placard à balais ?

Les trois vampires, assis, la regardèrent étonnés. Ils s'observaient tous.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, commença Jasper

Emmett répéta la phrase, suivi de Rosalie, puis d'Alice, d'Edward et d'Esmée. Carlisle termina en déclarant, d'un air inquiet :

\- Ni moi.

Aucun d'eux n'avait effectué ce meurtre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion possible : un autre vampire était présent à bord du Titanic.


	3. Enquête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 3 : Enquête

Ils se trouvèrent bêtes d'avoir pensé être les seuls vampires à bord. Il y avait plus de deux mille cinq cents personnes sur le navire, ils s'en voulurent de ne pas avoir émis l'hypothèse de la présence d'un autre immortel avant cette macabre découverte.

Beaucoup de questions se posaient à eux : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sur le Titanic ? Était-il seul ? Est-ce qu'il allait les attaquer ou souhaitait-il la paix ? Ils n'avaient aucune réponse. Si la créature ne leur cherchait pas de problème, cela ne les dérangeait pas de cohabiter, même s'il n'était pas végétarien comme eux : ils savaient qu'ils étaient peu nombreux à se nourrir d'animaux.

Le seul problème qui les poussait à le trouver, était la façon dont il cachait les corps. Il aurait dû le jeter à la mer, ne pas l'abandonner dans une armoire à balais où on aurait fini par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Ils devaient le trouver afin de l'avertir d'être plus prudent et pour savoir si leur clan était menacé, ils ne voulaient pas être surpris.

Alice ne pouvait pas utiliser son don pour le démasquer : elle ne le connaissait pas. Analyser tous les esprits présents sur le paquebot serait trop long pour Edward. Les Cullen décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes : Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée d'un côté, Alice, Jasper et Edward de l'autre. Le premier devait inspecter l'avant, alors que le second irait à l'arrière.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi chercher, ils avaient prévu de se retrouver à leur cabine à l'aube. Ils se tiendraient au courant avant s'ils avaient une information complémentaire.

Ce deuxième groupe devait également se débarrasser du corps. Cela se révéla d'une facilité déconcertante, Alice prévoyaient à l'avance le chemin à prendre afin de ne rencontrer personne. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils se cachaient dans un couloir avant de reprendre leur route. Le plus difficile fut sur le pont, leur vitesse fut leur principal avantage. Sans réfléchir, Edward courut jusqu'au garde-fou, propulsa le cadavre à la mer, avant de retrouver aussi rapidement ses deux acolytes, restés à la porte. Cela avait pris moins de cinq secondes. Jasper avait arrêté de respirer lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au niveau du placard à balais qui contenait la défunte.

Durant tout le reste de la nuit, les membres de leur clan parcoururent le bateau en long et en large. Ils visitèrent les trois classes, allant même dans les cales. Ils ne pénétrèrent pas dans les chambres. Ils croisèrent quelques humains, mais aucun vampire. Ils ne savaient pas où celui qu'ils recherchaient se cachait.

Bredouilles, ils rentrèrent dans leur cabine. Le navire était trop grand et il y avait trop de monde à bord pour qu'ils puissent réussir à le trouver au hasard.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre que rester sur leurs gardes, tout en arpentant le bateau.

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de continuer leurs explorations pendant la journée. Ils devaient se montrer prudents.

Carlisle et Edward, ceux qui avaient la plus grande maîtrise d'eux-mêmes, se rendirent au petit déjeuner. Ils y restèrent longtemps, sans repérer de vampire. Ils allèrent retrouver les autres membres de leur famille qui étaient dans les quartiers de la seconde classe, ils mirent peu de temps à les rejoindre et à leur avouer ne rien savoir de plus.

.

Vers midi, les Cullen étaient montés sur le pont. Le soleil n'était pas suffisamment fort pour les faire briller, ils analysaient toutes les personnes présentes. Edward et Carlisle allaient se rendre au repas, dans l'espoir de rencontrer le vampire. Certains discutaient. Certains regardaient l'horizon, seuls ou accompagnés, accoudés à la rambarde. Certains étaient simplement plongés dans leurs pensées. Certains enfants jouaient au football malgré les autres. Des membres du personnel promenaient les chiens des passagers de la première classe, sur le pont de la troisième classe. Chacun s'occupaient. Il y avait même un garçon qui dessinait, Edward et Jasper se souvinrent que c'était celui qui avait gagné son billet de voyage au poker, cinq minutes avant le départ.

Edward suivit ses pensées. Alors qu'il discutait avec un jeune homme de son talent artistique, son regard avait été attiré par une jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître sur le pont de la troisième classe. C'était celle qui dégageait tant de désespoir lorsqu'elle était arrivée en même temps qu'eux. Elle était toujours aussi malheureuse, elle venait de quitter le repas, elle ne voulait pas épouser son promis et désirait une vie normale.

Le garçon, Jack, la trouva magnifique dans sa robe en dentelle blanche avec une ceinture rouge. Elle lui parut si triste qu'il voulut aller la rassurer, elle ne le remarqua pas. Un homme vint la trouver, ils échangèrent uniquement quelques mots avant qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, retournant vers l'intérieur. Durant cinq minutes, les amis de Jack se moquèrent de lui. N'ayant trouvé aucun vampire à l'extérieur, les Cullen rentrèrent. Edward et Carlisle se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger bondée, alors que les autres se séparaient afin de visiter la troisième classe.

Les deux jeunes hommes se firent accueillir à l'entrée du restaurant. Ils furent placés à une table et on leur demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils prirent le menu du jour, ils se moquaient de la nourriture, ils ne la mangeraient pas. Ils se mirent à vérifier la nature humaine de toutes les personnes présentes. Pour cela, il suffisait de contrôler s'ils entendaient leur cœur battre.

Durant dix minutes, ils analysèrent que des humains, jusqu'au moment où Carlisle s'exclama d'une voix qu'Edward perçu à peine :

\- La table tout au fond.

Le jeune vampire releva la tête et regarda en direction de l'endroit désigné. Plusieurs personnes y étaient, dont le commandant, la jeune femme déprimée et son futur époux. Au centre, une vampire rousse aux cheveux courts bouclés était installée, une assiette devant elle. Elle discutait avec les autres personnes autour de la table. En lisant ses pensées, Edward apprit qu'elle ne comptait pas se servir des humains présents comme casse-croûte immédiatement. Elle parlait seulement, souhaitant se faire accepter par la haute société. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse, mais une conversation s'imposait, même si elle ne devait pas avoir lieu dans la seconde.

Aucun autre vampire n'était présent dans la pièce. Carlisle et Edward sortirent et se dépêchèrent de retrouver les autres Cullen. Ils leur expliquèrent la situation. Emmett était déçu qu'il n'ait pas besoin de se battre. Esmée était soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne poserait pas de problè et Alice étaient contentes de pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose que cette traque, elles commençaient à en avoir marre.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils réussissent à l'accoster sans qu'elle ne prenne peur et s'enfuie. Ils ne pouvaient pas, tout bonnement, aller l'interpeller, au milieu d'humains, afin de l'amener à l'écart. S'ils se montraient tous en même temps, elle risquait de se sentir menacée et se mettre en position d'attaque. Mais ils devaient faire attention qu'elle ne les agresse pas.

Rapidement, ils se rendirent à la sortie du restaurant. Edward, Esmée et Carlisle se placèrent afin que la vampire les voit facilement lorsqu'elle franchirait la porte. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie se rassemblèrent un peu plus loin, dans un couloir perpendiculaire duquel ils pouvaient sortir rapidement en cas de problème. Carlisle ne voulait pas exposer Esmée, mais ils avaient fini par décider qu'elle serait avec eux, étant donné qu'elle trouvait toujours les mots justes pour rassurer les autres. Edward leur serait indispensable grâce à sa capacité à lire dans leur pensée : il pourrait réagir aussitôt et protéger ses parents. Il pourrait également continuer de suivre les pensées d'Alice qui prévoit le futur. Carlisle était celui qui savait le mieux négocier. Ils jugeaient que trois personnes étaient suffisantes : ni trop, ni pas assez.

L'attente débuta. Elle dura une quinzaine de minutes. Peu de temps après leurs arrivées, ils avaient vu sortir un groupe d'hommes qui allaient prendre un brandy. Les vampires faisaient semblant de discuter, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. La femme qu'ils attendaient finit par sortir. Edward, Carlisle et Esmée la fixèrent afin d'attirer son attention. Cela ne manqua pas, elle les regarda. La surprise se lut dans ses yeux, elle ne devait pas se douter que d'autres vampires se trouvaient à bord. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse : que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle fuir ? Allaient-ils la tuer ?

Entendant ses questions, Edward lui répondit :

\- Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, nous ne vous ferons rien, nous voulons juste discuter.

Il avait parlé à voix basse, seuls les vampires avaient pu l'entendre. La femme était entourée des humains avec qui elle avait dîné. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir une conversation dans ces conditions.

Carlisle continua sur le même ton que son fils :

\- Pouvons-nous nous trouver un endroit tranquille ?

\- Vous ne risquez rien, ma petite, déclara Esmée de sa voix aimante.

Petit à petit, ils purent la voir se détendre. Ses muscles se décontractèrent, elle quitta sa position d'attaque. Néanmoins, elle ne se sentait pas en confiance. Elle était seule face à trois vampires, mais ceux-ci allaient la poursuivre jusqu'au moment où elle leur parlerait.

\- Je vais me reposer un peu dans ma cabine. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi, déclara-t-elle en faisant un salut de la tête.

Les personnes présentes retournèrent son souhait à la femme, qui commença à s'éloigner doucement dans les couloirs. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la première salle vide qu'elle repéra. Il s'agissait d'un petit entrepôt.

Carlisle, Edward et Esmée la suivirent de loin et entrèrent à sa suite.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle hargneuse, prête à partir si elle se sentait menacée.

\- Juste discuter. Comme nous vous l'avons dit, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, répondit Carlisle.

Il s'était un peu avancé vers elle, alors que les deux autres étaient restés près de la porte. Il reprit :

\- Nous avons été surpris de découvrir qu'il y avait un autre vampire à bord, nous pensions être les seuls.

\- Je pensais aussi être la seule vampire assez folle pour faire un voyage entourée d'êtres humains. Son ton était neutre, comme si elle était insensible à ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Cela fait longtemps que ma famille vit au milieu des hommes. Ils ne nous posent pas de problème, je suis même médecin. Je m'appelle Carlisle. Voici Esmée qui est mon épouse et Edward, l'un de mes fils, expliqua le vieux vampire en désignant les personnes concernées.

Elle fit à peine attention à la présentation : elle se demandait comment il faisait pour avoir réussi à devenir médecin. Cela nécessitait une très grande maîtrise de la soif, étant donné qu'il devait être en contact avec le sang. Elle pensa qu'ils devaient être très anciens, très forts. Cela lui fit un peu peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir : ils étaient à trois, elle était seule. Elle jugea bon de dévoiler son prénom :

\- Molly.

Carlisle continua son presque monologue :

\- Si nous avons cherché à vous retrouver, c'est parce que plusieurs de mes enfants ont découvert le cadavre d'une jeune femme, vidée de son sang, dans un placard à balai, hier soir. Nous voulons juste vous demander de faire attention lorsque vous vous nourrissez. Nous avons jeté le corps à l'eau. Cela aurait pu poser des problèmes si un humain l'avait trouvé.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai jamais tué cette femme. Je ne suis pas aussi sotte que vous pouvez le croire, je l'aurai lancée moi-même dans la mer si je l'avais assassinée. Je sais à quel point nous devons être prudents. Je me suis nourrie à Cherbourg, juste avant de monter sur le Titanic. Je n'ai pas encore eu besoin de m'alimenter à bord. Combien êtes-vous pour que vous disiez "plusieurs de mes enfants" ?.

La femme avait tiqué sur cette phrase. Edward lut dans ses pensées que c'était la vérité. Il fit un petit signe de la tête à Carlisle afin de lui faire comprendre. Combien de vampires étaient à bord ?

\- Nous sommes sept, répondit l'homme. La femme paniqua à cette idée : ils pourraient la tuer en un clin d'œil s'ils le voulaient, elle ne souhaitait pas mourir. Elle reprit en tentant de montrer une grande confiance, comme si elle n'était pas impressionnée :

\- Vous êtes donc suffisamment nombreux, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. De toute façon, nous sommes des vampires. Nous nous alimentons d'êtres humains, je ne vois pas où est le problème à ce que l'un d'entre nous se soit nourri. Je ne vous poserai pas de problème, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à trouver qui est ce mystérieux vampire. J'ai beau vouloir vivre en compagnie d'humains, ils n'en restent pas moins notre alimentation principale. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien retourner à mes activités.

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Notre but est de vivre en harmonie sur le Titanic, durant tout le voyage. Nous allons vous laisser tranquille, clôtura Carlisle.

\- N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir si vous avez besoin d'aide, nous occupons la suite B30, l'informa Esmée.

Sur ces mots, elle s'avança vers eux, vers la sortie. Elle s'éloigna le plus vite qu'elle put sans que cela soit trop rapide afin d'éviter que les humains se posent des questions. Elle se rendit dans sa suite où elle put enfin souffler. Elle avait eu peur, elle avait cru qu'ils allaient la tuer. Elle comptait bien les éviter le reste du voyage, surtout s'ils étaient sept, même s'ils ne lui avaient pas paru méchants.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus croisé un vampire. Elle ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec eux. C'était sur un bateau rempli d'humain qu'elle en trouvait, alors que c'était le lieu où elle aurait pensé le moins en voir. Cela lui semblait bizarre : comment faisaient-ils pour cohabiter à sept ? Pourquoi leurs yeux étaient-ils jaune ? Et comment celui qui semblait être le chef arrivait-il à exercer la médecine ? À part eux, combien y avait-il d'autres vampires à bord ? Minimum un si elle croyait ce qu'ils lui avaient révélé. Elle avait peur. Elle avait passé des années à apprendre à se contrôler et elle commençait à peine à se bâtir une nouvelle vie.

.

De leur côté, Carlisle, Esmée et Edward avaient retrouvé les autres membres de leur clan. Ils s'étaient réunis dans leur cabine, dans le salon.

Jasper se moquait :

\- La peur que vous lui avez faite quand même. C'est rare qu'un vampire éprouve autant de crainte. Je l'ai ressenti alors que nous étions assez loin d'elle. Je lui ai envoyé une petite bouffée de calme, mais cela n'a pas été très efficace. Je n'ai pas osé lui en donner plus, sinon elle se serait posé des questions, surtout qu'Alice voyait qu'elle ne nous ferait rien.

Ils s'étaient installés dans les canapés et sur les chaises en cercle. Ils avaient trouvé un vampire et lui avait parlé. Maintenant, il fallait faire un compte rendu. Carlisle résuma la conversation et les informations qu'ils avaient apprises :

\- Elle s'appelle Molly. Nous n'avons pas pu apprendre beaucoup de chose sur elle, elle est très discrète. Elle se nourrit d'humain, mais n'a tué personne à bord. Elle semble être très prudente, elle nous a certifié qu'elle jetterait à l'eau ses victimes. Elle ne nous aidera pas à trouver celui qui a tué la femme du placard, mais ne s'opposera pas à nous. Comme Jasper l'a dit, elle a très peur. Elle vit entourée d'humains, mais n'hésite pas à se servir d'eux comme repas.

Edward compléta avec ce qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

\- Elle ne nous posera pas de problème. Elle se pose des questions sur nous, se demande qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons à bord. Elle évite les autres vampires et a été très surprise de nous voir. J'ai vu les images d'une guerre pendant laquelle les vampires se sont affrontés. Elle a également pensé qu'il ne fallait pas que les Volturi la trouvent.

\- Nous voilà revenu au point de départ, soupira Emmett qui souhaitait un peu d'action.

\- Je ne vois aucun incident dans l'avenir, indiqua Alice.

\- Je serai d'avis qu'on arrête nos investigations. Nous avons passé des heures à rechercher un vampire. Nous en avons trouvé une qui est tout à fait inoffensive. Si nous tombons dessus par hasard, nous pourrons lui parler, mais sinon nos explorations du bateau sont inutiles. Si celui que nous poursuivons est dangereux, nous l'aurions déjà vu. Restons prudent et profitons du reste du voyage, souhaita Esmée.

\- C'est vrai que nous nous sommes peut-être emballés un peu vite, réfléchit Carlisle. Ce vampire est sûrement inoffensif, juste un peu insouciant. Nous n'arriverons pas à le trouver ainsi. Arrêtons les recherches.

Tous acquiescèrent à cet avis. Ils en avaient marre de fouiller le paquebot gigantesque. Tous les vampires n'étaient pas dangereux. En dénichant Molly, ils avaient simplement réussi à la terroriser. Ils abandonnèrent le sujet. Ils resteraient sur leurs gardes, mais ne se soucieraient plus des autres vampires présents à bord.

.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Les couples passèrent du temps ensemble, profitant de cet instant pour se retrouver.

En début de soirée, ils se réunirent. Alice avait voulu qu'ils montent sur le pont afin de prendre un bain de soleil durant la nuit. Au début un peu récalcitrant, tout le monde avait fini par accepter. Elle avait réussi à les convaincre, elle savait user de son charme.

Avant de s'approprier un transat, ils s'étaient baladés un peu sur le pont. Alors qu'ils observaient l'horizon depuis le pont supérieur, ils virent une jeune femme courir, comme si ça vie en dépendait, vers l'arrière du navire. Ils l'entendirent sangloter. Ils la virent se heurter à un objet, s'arrêter quelques secondes avant de franchir plus doucement les quelques mètres la séparant de la poupe. Ils la virent observer l'horizon un court instant, escalader le garde-fou et se retourner. Elle allait sauter.


	4. Sauvetage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir, elle pensait que la vie ne pourrait plus rien lui apporter. Elle voulait en finir, quitter ce monde qu'elle n'aimait pas, quitter cette société qui l'empêchait de vivre. Elle était libre, mais il y avait tant de règles auxquelles elle devait obéir qu'elle n'y était pas vraiment. Elle trouvait sa vie monotone : elle voyait toujours les mêmes personnes et devait toujours participer aux mêmes discussions qu'elle jugeait futiles. Elle avait l'impression que personne ne tenait à elle : pour sa mère, elle était celle qui lui rendrait l'argent que son mari avait liquidé grâce à son mariage arrangé, une union qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avec un homme qu'elle exécrait. Elle pensait qu'elle ne découvrirait plus rien, qu'elle avait tout vu et vécu, elle voulait mourir.

Rose courait, son souffle était rapide, mais elle n'était pas épuisée lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de la rambarde de sécurité. Sur son passage, elle avait bousculé des personnes, elle ne s'était pas excusée, n'avait même pas fait attention à eux. Elle voulait simplement mourir. Elle se moquait de ce qu'on dirait d'elle après.

Sa longue robe rouge et noire et ses petites sandales rouges à talon ne l'aidèrent pas à passer au-dessus du garde-fou, mais elle réussit à se mettre face à l'eau. Il lui suffisait de lâcher la barrière et elle tomberait dans l'eau, elle mourrait, sa vie serait terminée.

.

Jack ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa cabine, il avait toujours aimé se retrouver seul, il n'était pas fatigué et ne souhaitait pas être en compagnie des autres personnes qui partageaient son dortoir, même s'il appréciait Fabrizio. Il y avait peu de vent durant cette nuit et il ne faisait pas très froid. Il souhaitait profiter un peu de ce temps clément et tout simplement penser. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde à l'extérieur à cette heure-là, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se trouver un banc sur lequel il s'était allongé avant d'allumer une cigarette qu'il fumait tranquillement. La lune, dans son dernier croissant, n'était pratiquement pas visible, de nombreuses étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Les lampadaires présents sur le pont permettaient d'avoir une luminosité correcte.

Jack pensait qu'il avait eu énormément de chance de gagner ce voyage, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui, il imaginait déjà comment celle-ci allait être, les réactions de ses nouveaux voisins face à lui. Il continuerait de dessiner, il vendrait ses portraits, il ne savait pas si ça marcherait, mais il avait toujours vécu au jour le jour et cette existence lui plaisait.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de course précipitée, la personne passa juste à côté de son banc. Il lui parut entendre des sanglots, mais il n'était pas certain de cela. Curieux, il s'assit et vit, de dos, une jeune femme en robe rouge et noire courir. Il reconnut celle qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il aurait pu rester là, à fumer et penser tranquillement, mais il était tellement intrigué qu'il se mit debout et marcha dans la direction que la fille venait d'emprunter.

.

Les Cullen étaient tranquillement accoudés au bastingage du pont supérieur lorsqu'ils reconnurent le bruit de pas de course précipités accompagné de sanglots. Ils aperçurent une femme : c'était Rose, celle qu'ils avaient vu arriver.

Jasper mit moins d'une seconde à comprendre le profond désespoir qui habitait cette personne. Ce dernier était plus important que dans son souvenir, elle n'avait plus foi en la vie, elle désirait en finir.

Edward se contenta de lire les pensées de la femme pour arriver à la même conclusion que Jasper, au même instant.

Alice venait d'avoir une vision : la jeune fille se jetait à l'eau.

\- Elle va se tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

Tous les Cullen le savaient maintenant, mais cela ne les éclairaient pas sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le désespoir de la femme venait de sa vie dans la haute société, il aurait fallu lui faire découvrir autre chose, loin de ce qu'elle n'aimait pas.C'était quelqu'un qui rêvait de liberté, elle n'était pas faite pour être enfermée à suivre des règles ancestrales.

Esmée se revoyait quelques années plus tôt : il lui avait semblé que sa vie était terminée. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle après la mort du bébé qu'elle avait mis au monde, elle avait voulu en finir, elle s'était jetée du haut d'une falaise. Elle n'était pas morte sur le coup, Carlisle l'avait transformée. Les premiers mois avaient été difficiles, elle ne s'était jamais remise de la perte de son nourrisson, mais elle avait redécouvert la vie : une existence avec un homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et des personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses propres enfants. Au début, elle avait regretté de ne pas être morte, mais en voyant ce qu'était devenue sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remercier Carlisle de l'avoir sauvée. Elle voulait dire à cette fille tout ce qu'elle allait manquer si elle sautait, elle souhaitait lui parler avant que cela ne soit plus possible.

Carlisle se demandait comment il pourrait la sauver : peut-être qu'en lui parlant, elle changerait d'avis.

Edward et Jasper se sentaient complètement démunis : ils palpaient le désespoir de Rose, il était tellement grand, cela valait-il la peine de la sauver ? Parfois, ne valait-il mieux pas abandonner ? Mais en même temps, elle était si jeune, elle avait tellement de chose à découvrir, elle avait juste eu la malchance de naître dans la haute société.

Alice vit la décision d'Esmée, elle avait confiance en celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère, cette dernière trouvait toujours les mots juste. Rose ne mourrait pas.

Seul Rosalie était silencieuse, regardant la scène sans s'y intéresser. Elle avait toujours autant de mal à penser que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas aimer la vie que Rose avait. Elle, elle aurait tout donné pour l'avoir. La rancœur était le sentiment qu'elle ressentait le plus à ce moment-là.

Le temps de réfléchir, la jeune humaine était arrivée au niveau du garde-fou et regardait l'horizon. À cause de la nuit, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose : beaucoup de noir, comme ce qui composait son esprit. Elle posa un pied, puis l'autre, sur la barrière.

\- Attends Esmée, demanda Alice, alors que la vampire allait sauter au-dessus afin de rejoindre la femme. La petite brune venait d'avoir une nouvelle vision : Jack allait parler à Rose. Cela ne tarda pas à se produire, ils virent le jeune homme s'approcher doucement de la jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant face à l'océan. Tous les Cullen étaient plongés dans la scène.

Devant tant d'attention, Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de grogner :

\- Elle veut mourir, on ne pourrait pas plutôt aller la vider de son sang et la jeter à l'eau ? Ça nous nourrira et elle aura eu ce qu'elle veut.

Emmett lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête alors qu'Esmée ouvrait la bouche, choquée de tels propos. Tous étaient un peu surpris d'entendre cela, mais ils savaient que Rosalie n'aimait pas la jeune femme et comprenaient ses raisons, mais ils avaient plus urgent à s'occuper que des inimitiés de Rosalie. Ils descendirent du pont afin de se rapprocher de la poupe. Tout en faisant cela, ils surveillaient ce qu'ils se passaient.

Rose n'avait pas vu Jack. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, tellement elle était occupée à se motiver à sauter, elle inspirait et expirait doucement, elle faisait ses adieux à la vie, elle ne souhaitait pas mourir mais ne voulait plus vivre. Elle avait été surprise d'entendre quelqu'un derrière elle s'exclamer :

\- Ne faites pas ça !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour apercevoir un jeune homme portant une chemise à carreaux, il ne devait pas faire partie de la première classe.

Pour se défendre, sans réfléchir, perturbée, elle dit la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête :

\- N'approchez pas ou je saute !

Cela était une menace un peu irréfléchie étant donné que c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à une répartie correcte.

Elle avait peur, Jasper le ressentait bien maintenant. Elle avait peur de la mort, elle avait peur de la vie. Elle était en plein doute, elle voulait sauter, mais une petite partie d'elle espérait que son existence puisse changer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans l'au-delà, cela la terrorisait. Elle aurait voulu être seule, ce garçon venait contrecarrer ses projets.

Elle refusa de lui attraper la main, qu'il la ramène sur le pont. Elle était toujours accrochée au bastingage du côté de l'océan. Elle se sentit encore agressée, pour la seconde fois, elle menaça de sauter.

\- Il est fou, murmura Edward. Jack était en train de penser à la mettre au défi. Ainsi, il espérait qu'elle recule.

\- Vous ne le ferez pas, déclara en effet le jeune homme.

Comme il l'espérait, la jeune femme fut piquée au vif dans son orgueil, il ne la pensait pas capable de sauter. Cette joute verbale était un peu un sursis pour les deux êtres humains : Rose retardait l'instant de sa mort, Jack avait un peu de temps pour la convaincre de revenir sur le Titanic.

La jeune femme se défendit : le garçon ne la connaissait pas !

Jack n'hésita pas à lui répondre qu'elle aurait déjà sauté si elle le souhaitait. Il était prêt à tout pour gagner du temps, il ne voulait pas qu'elle saute, il ne la connaissait pas mais elle l'attirait.

\- Je l'aime cet homme, déclara Emmett lorsque Jack ôta son manteau et ses bottes en expliquant que si elle sautait, il devrait passer par-dessus bord aussi afin de la sauver. Il se servit de la température de l'eau comme une excuse : elle était glaciale. Rosalie lança un regard noir à son mari, elle n'était pas contente qu'il s'intéresse autant à ces personnes.

\- Elle est en plein doute, informa Alice. Elle n'avait plus de vision précise de ce qu'il allait se passer. Rose avait peur de l'eau froide, elle demanda même des informations supplémentaires à Jack sur la température de l'océan, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit par une anecdote sur son enfance : un jour, il était tombé dans le lac Misotta gelé.

\- Il est très convaincant, constata Carlisle. Il est vrai que son discours était tellement réaliste que personne ne souhaiterait se baigner dans de l'eau glacée après l'avoir entendu. Il pensait que c'était gagné, mais Rose se retourna quand même pour sauter.

Elle le traita même de fou, Jack ne tarda pas à répliquer :

\- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis suspendu à la poupe d'un bateau.

\- Bonne répartie le petit, déclara Emmett.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Alice alors que la jeune femme se retournait enfin vers le Titanic afin de remonter dessus. Ses mains étaient dans celles du garçon, elle ne souhaitait plus sauter, elle n'aimait toujours pas sa vie mais ne voulait pas que ce jeune homme la suive. Durant un moment, il avait rendu son existence intéressante.

Edward vit au même moment qu'Alice ce qu'il allait se passer, en lisant dans ses pensées : Rose allait glisser. Esmée regarda sa fille, espérant savoir ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle ne répondit pas aux regards, trop occupée à chercher une solution. Si elle se précipitait, elle avait une chance de les ramener sur le pont. Avec sa vitesse vampirique, elle aurait le temps de disparaître avant qu'ils ne la voient.

\- Ne fait pas ça, murmura Edward, même si ce dernier réfléchissait également à un moyen de les sauver.

\- Ils sont trop mignons, indiqua Esmée lorsque les deux humains se présentèrent, leur visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux soulagés.

\- Je m'appelle Jack Dawson.

\- Rose DeWitt Bukater.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir vous demander de me l'écrire.

Ce qu'Alice avait vu se produisit juste après : Rose voulut monter sur le barreau supérieur, afin de pouvoir regagner le Titanic, mais sa chaussure glissa sur un morceau de tissu de sa robe. Elle se retrouva suspendue dans le vide, seulement maintenue par les mains de Jack qui la tenait.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Esmée, il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Il ne la lâchera pas, indiqua Edward en continuant de lire dans les pensées de Jack.

Alice eut, à ce moment-là, la vision de ce qu'il se passa quelques secondes plus tard.

Rose s'agitait dans tous les sens, elle criait et appelait à l'aide. Elle avait peur, ne voulait plus mourir. Jack lui demanda de se calmer. Difficilement, il réussit à la hisser et elle passa par-dessus le garde-corps. Jack avait dû utiliser tellement de force qu'ils se retrouvèrent propulsés au sol.

Les cris de la femme avaient alerté les gardes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Jack était au-dessus de Rose, ils se tenaient encore dans leurs bras. Les membres de l'équipage crurent qu'il tentait de la violer et le mirent aux arrêts.

\- Il faut le sortir de là, souhaita Carlisle. Nous devons aller leur parler, leur dire la vérité.

\- Rose ne souhaite peut-être pas que ce qu'il s'est réellement passé se sache, nous devrions attendre de voir ce qu'elle va dire. Elle a eu tellement peur qu'elle est paralysée, il faut lui laisser le temps de retrouver ses esprits, pensa Jasper.

Rose sanglotait et était agitée de spasmes. Elle fut relevée et on lui donna une couverture avant de la faire asseoir sur un banc alors que Jack était menotté.

Rapidement, le capitaine d'arme, le futur époux de Rose -Caledon- et son majordome Lovejoy arrivèrent. Cale se mit à injurier Jack :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait croire que vous pouviez poser la main sur ma fiancée ?

Jack ne sut pas quoi répondre, il voulait se défendre mais il ne souhaitait pas mettre Rose dans l'embarras. Il resta donc silencieux, laissant le garçon le secouer.

La jeune femme mit peu de temps à réagir en lui demandant d'arrêter. Elle déclara que c'était un accident, elle eut du mal à trouver une excuse, elle fit bouger sa main dans tous les sens tout en réfléchissant. Ce fut Cale qui la sauva en disant :

\- Les hélices ?

Elle avoua être tombée alors qu'elle souhaitait regarder les hélices, Jack l'avait sauvée alors qu'elle allait tomber. Le jeune homme acquiesça à cette version des faits.

Le maître d'arme prit un peu ça à la plaisanterie :

\- J'ai toujours dit que les femmes et les machines ne font pas bon ménage.

Rosalie grogna à cette remarque : elle était douée en mécanique et détestait les remarques machistes. Jack fut libéré.

Lorsque quelqu'un fit remarquer qu'un petit quelque chose pour le garçon serait bien, Cale demanda à son majordome de lui donner vingt dollars. Rose s'insurgea : sa vie avait donc ce prix !

\- Je peux le tuer ? demanda Emmett.

Aucun Cullen ne lui répondit. Ils éprouvaient tous une profonde aversion envers cet homme méprisant, même Rosalie était d'accord avec les autres.

\- Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, indiqua Edward en visualisant les plans machiavéliques du garçon. Ce dernier invita Jack à dîner en espérant qu'il se ridiculiserait, comptant sur sa méconnaissance des manières de la haute société. Jack accepta et demanda une cigarette à Lovejoy, celui-ci se permit une petite réflexion :

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il ait eu le temps de délasser ses chaussures et d'enlever son manteau alors qu'il a dû agir rapidement ?

Après avoir eu une vision, Alice souffla :

\- Cale compte vraiment sur sa fortune. Pour se faire pardonner, il va offrir un collier à Rose ce soir.

\- Il espère vraiment l'acheter avec un bijou ! s'insurgea Edward.

\- Quand tu as de l'argent, tu as tout, soupira Rosalie.

\- Sauf l'amour, mes enfants. Cela, même tout l'or du monde ne pourra pas te servir à l'acquérir, fit constater Esmée.

.

Tout le monde étant parti, les Cullen décidèrent de retourner à leurs occupations. Alice sauta sur place :

\- Nous allons prendre un bain de soleil !

\- Que diriez-vous de plutôt aller chasser ? proposa Carlisle. Nous sommes vendredi, nous nous sommes nourris mardi pour la dernière fois.

\- Nous pourrions chasser demain, plaida Alice, je n'ai pas soif.

Jasper souhaitait se nourrir. Emmett et Edward étaient prêts à tout pour échapper au bain de soleil nocturne, ils voulaient de l'activité. Rosalie ne disait pas non à un peu de sang, la majorité l'emporta.

Juste avant de partir en chasse, ils entendirent le capitaine dire à son second :

\- En fin d'après-midi, la Touraine nous a envoyé un message nous informant de la présence d'un brouillard dense et d'icebergs. La couche de glace est épaisse, la mer est calme, il suffit d'être prudent. Gardez le cap et la vitesse, je vais me reposer un peu.


	5. Chasse et rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 5 : Chasse et rencontre

La famille Cullen s'apprêtait à partir en chasse. Ils trouvèrent un endroit du pont désert, un lieu où l'on ne pouvait pas les voir. Tous se déshabillèrent, gardant uniquement leurs sous-vêtements : ils ne voulaient pas mouiller leurs habits, ils comptaient les remettre après.

Emmett reçu un petit coup derrière la tête : Rosalie trouvait qu'il regardait trop les autres femmes présentes, il lui répondit par un sourire charmeur.

Il faisait noir, mais l'une des capacités vampiriques était qu'ils pouvaient voir la nuit comme en plein jour. Une fois tous prêts et les vêtements cachés pas loin derrière un banc, ils bloquèrent leur respiration et tous sautèrent à l'eau.

Leur chasse serait sûrement moins nutritive que celle dont ils avaient l'habitude dans les bois, mais ils étaient bien obligés de se nourrir.

Avant de toucher l'eau, ils durent passer à travers une fine couche de glace. Cela ne fut pas très difficile, ils la traversèrent sans problème grâce à leur é neressentirent aucune douleur en arrivant dans l'océan car leurs peaux étaient très dures.

Dans l'eau, les vampires étaient à l'aise comme des poissons comme ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer. Les êtres marins s'éloignaient des navires, ils n'aimaient pas les remous qu'ils provoquaient. Afin de pouvoir regagner le pont du Titanic, les Cullen souhaitaient rester assez proche de lui, ils voulaient le conserver dans leur zone sonore. Ils devaient faire également attention à ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle : des humains étaient dans les parages sur le bateau. Ils devaient donc se nourrir simplement, sans se servir de leurs capacités de chasseurs.

Beaucoup d'êtres cohabitaient dans l'océan, ils croisèrent des anguilles, des bars, des bancs de sardines, des anchois, des morues, des éperlans d'Europe, plusieurs espèces de dragonnets, des maquereaux, des dorades, des thons, des vives, des flétans, des raies et plusieurs autres races de créatures marines.

Il y avait des poissons de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les longueurs. Certains étaient seuls alors que d'autres se déplaçaient en groupes, les espèces changeaient en fonction de la profondeur à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il y avait beaucoup d'animaux, rendant le décor magnifique à voir.

Même s'ils se régalaient du paysage, ce dernier n'avait aucune valeur nutritive. Cela ne servait à rien de s'attaquer aux petits poissons, il leur en faudrait beaucoup trop pour être rassasiés, ils devaient s'attaquer aux plus grosses bêtes.

Ils avaient donc le choix entre les dauphins, les orques et les requins. N'ayant pas aperçu les deux premiers à la surface, endroit où on pouvait les trouver, ils devaient se nourrir de requins qui vivaient plus en profondeur, sans dépasser les six cents mètres.

Ils mirent peu de temps à repérer quelques mammifères solitaires, ils aperçurent des grands requins blancs, des requins pèlerins et des requins bleus, les races qui les intéressaient le plus.

Emmett fut le premier à s'élancer sur un animal de sept mètres au dos gris et à la face ventrale blanche. Ce dernier le sentit approcher, il ouvrit sa grosse gueule laissant apparaître de grandes dents triangulaires pointues et brillantes. Il semblait bien décidé à se défendre, mais Emmett l'en empêcha en nageant très rapidement puis en lui donnant un coup violent sous la gueule, ce qui lui fit perdre conscience. Le vampire n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre sous l'eau, il avait un peu de mal à apprécier la force qu'il devait utiliser. En voyant le requin inconscient, il le ramena à la surface afin de se nourrir. Il n'avait jamais goûté cet animal, mais il planta néanmoins ses dents au niveau des branchies, la peau était dure, mais cela n'était rien pour les crocs d'un vampire. Une fois qu'il eut vidé l'animal de son sang, il le laissa flotter.

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres vampires avaient eux aussi attrapé un requin et s'en abreuvait à la surface.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils nagèrent rapidement jusqu'au bateau qu'ils mirent peu de temps à repérer. Ils s'agrippèrent à la coque et grimpèrent sur le pont, après s'être servi de leur odorat pour s'assurer que personne n'était proche d'eux. Ils ne voulaient pas s'attarder dans l'eau, des fois que d'autres requins seraient attirés par l'odeur du sang.

\- Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais partir en voyage sur un bateau s'il faudra chasser avant d'arriver à destination, s'exclama Rosalie. Ces poissons ont un goût affreux !

\- Tout à fait d'accord, ils ont peut-être beaucoup de sang mais on dirait de l'eau, râla Emmett

\- Le sang était froid. D'habitude, boire nous réchauffe, là ça m'a presque refroidie, frissonna Alice.

\- C'est parce que les poissons, contrairement aux mammifères, ont un système de sang froid. Les humains et les animaux que nous avons l'habitude de chasser se servent de la nourriture pour maintenir leur corps à la température qu'ils veulent. Une grande partie de l'alimentation des requins leur sert à grandir et à se reproduire, c'est la température de l'eau qui règle la leur : c'est pour cela qu'on ne verra pas de poissons aimant les eaux froides en eaux chaudes, commença à expliquer Carlisle.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils ont un goût étrange, fit remarquer Esmée.

\- Le système circulatoire des poissons est plus simple que le nôtre, leur cœur est composé de deux cavités alors que les animaux qui ont des poumons en ont quatre. La pompe cardiaque va propulser le sang vers les branchies où le liquide va s'oxygéner avant d'aller alimenter chaque cellule de l'être. L'eau est composé d'un seul pour cent d'oxygène alors que l'air en comprends vingt fois plus, leur sang est moins oxygéné que le nôtre. Il ne faut pas oublier que leur alimentation est différente : ils se nourrissent de poissons, crustacés et plantes maritimes.

\- En tout cas, ils ont de l'huile dans le ventre. Quand j'ai loupé mon coup, mes dents ont percé sa poitrine et j'ai bu quelques gouttes d'huile. C'était encore plus horrible que leur sang, j'ai eu l'impression de boire de l'eau gélifié, informa Edward en faisant une grimace.

\- Tu as dû perforer le foie, cet organe est le plus grand de leur organisme car il leur sert à stocker leur réserve et à flotter, conclut le médecin. Ton requin t'a quand même donné du fil à retordre.

\- C'est normal, ils étaient à deux contre moi !

\- Mais heureusement, sa sœur préférée est venue à sa rescousse, se moqua Alice, ce qui provoqua un grognement du principal concerné.

Plusieurs requins avaient afflué en même temps, attirés par l'odeur du sang de l'animal d'Emmett. Ils avaient dû en assommer plusieurs, cela ne servait à rien d'en tuer plus que nécessaire pour se sustenter.

Les bêtes tournaient autour d'eux, cherchant une faille, ils avaient dû utiliser leur rapidité vampirique pour nager plus vite qu'eux et les prendre par surprise. Edward avait manqué de se faire mordre la jambe, Alice avait assommé l'animal quelques secondes avant qu'il n'y arrive.

Les vampires avaient dû faire preuve de vigilance afin de ne pas se faire attaquer par l'arrière, ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce type de chasse, cela rendait la situation encore plus difficile. Heureusement, aucun problème n'était arrivé, personne n'avait été croqué. Leur chasse était terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu se nourrir des passagers ou de leurs animaux de compagnie, les rats n'étaient pas très consistants et les rebutaient. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu le choix de leur repas : les créatures marines.

.

L'eau dégoulinait sur leurs corps, ils s'essuyèrent rapidement avec les serviettes qu'ils avaient prévu et enfilèrent leurs vêtements.

\- On dirait que tu t'es aspergé de sel, se moqua Emmett en direction d'Edward.

\- Je te signale que tu ne sens pas meilleur que moi, répliqua le garçon en souriant. L'odeur de l'océan était présente sur eux.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais aller prendre une douche, Rosalie ne dira pas non pour m'accompagner.

\- Oh non, moi aussi je veux me laver, se plaignit la vampire brune. Vous pouvez-vous baigner séparément et vous retrouver après, nous n'avons qu'une seule douche.

\- Premier arrivé, premier servi, murmura Emmett en commençant à courir. La nuit était noire, uniquement éclairée par les nombreux lampadaires. Il y avait peu de monde encore debout et personne n'était sur le pont, seuls les veilleurs de la tour de pie auraient pu les voir mais ils étaient occupés à discuter en regardant l'horizon, leur tournant le dos.

Alice se lança à sa poursuite. Avec leur vitesse, certaines planches sursautèrent. Les autres se mirent à les suivre, mais à une allure plus raisonnable. Le garçon arriva le premier dans leur suite, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain en rigolant.

Alice grogna, avant de dire :

\- Je te déteste, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rire de la part du jeune homme.

Elle adopta une nouvelle stratégie lorsque les autres membres de sa famille arrivèrent : elle tenta de convaincre Rosalie de ne pas le rejoindre, en vain, même sa moue boudeuse ne fonctionna pas. La femme finit par pénétrer dans la pièce attenante à la suite en déclarant que cette douche était occupée.

\- Si c'est comme ça, nous trouverons une autre douche, s'exclama Jasper afin de calmer sa fiancée qu'il entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il doit bien y avoir d'autres salles d'eau sur ce bateau, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois en colère. Tu sais combien Emmett peut-être embêtant lorsqu'il le veut.

\- Mais où peut-on trouver une salle de bain ?

\- Il y a des douches pour les troisièmes classes, ils en ont deux pour tous les passagers de cette partie. Je sais que ce n'est pas le mieux, mais du moins on n'empestera plus le sel, indiqua Jasper.

\- Allons-y alors ! Alice avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, elle avait même fait un petit saut sous l'effet de la joie, ce qui avait fait sourire son mari.

Esmée, Carlisle et Edward avaient entendu cette conversation. La douche de leur cabine risquait de prendre plusieurs heures avant d'être disponible, ils feraient mieux de se trouver également une autre cabine. Ils sortirent à la suite d'Alice et Jasper, cela serait moins long d'attendre une place dans les douches des troisièmes classes.

Ils passèrent devant la piscine, Alice et Jasper en avaient marre d'attendre, l'endroit était désert, ils décidèrent d'utiliser les douches. Le célibataire soupira en comprenant ce qu'ils allaient faire, Emmett et Rosalie avaient une mauvaise influence sur eux.

En riant, les amoureux s'éloignèrent vers la porte en souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit aux autres.

\- Prévenez-moi tout de suite si vous comptez faire l'amour dans les cabines de douche. J'irai me chercher un autre endroit pour me laver, déclara le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés.

\- Nous allons tenter de rester sages, répliqua le plus vieux en souriant, il aimait bien se moquer de son fils aîné.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de bain, les douches étaient vides, ils se lavèrent rapidement. Une fois secs, ils se vêtirent d'habits propres, leur toilette leur avaient fait du bien.

Edward fut le premier à avoir terminé, Carlisle et Esmée sortirent de leur cabine cinq minutes après lui, il les attendit. Ils ne voulaient pas retourner dans leur suite, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire : un tour du navire ne les intéressait pas et ils n'avaient plus de chambre. Dans la précipitation, ils n'avaient même pas pris de quoi s'occuper.

Trois heures n'avait pas encore sonné, Edward proposa d'aller chercher des livres à la bibliothèque et de s'installer sur un transat du pont. Carlisle et Esmée furent d'accord avec ce programme, ils se dirigèrent donc tranquillement vers la librairie.

Sur le chemin, ils entendirent des personnes se disputer, ils ne s'attendaient pas à croiser quelqu'un et surtout pas des êtres dont le cœur ne battait pas, des immortels. Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'ils étaient comme eux : ils étaient tellement habitués à entendre le bruit régulier de la pompe cardiaque que cela les troubla de ne pas l'ouïr. Ils étaient tombés surdeux vampires, ces derniers étaient tellement absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils ne les remarquèrent pas. Comme tous les membres de leur espèce, ils étaient très beaux, leur peau était pâle, ils étaient assez grands, leurs yeux étaient d'un rouge clair. Quelque chose les choqua : ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, paraissaient tous deux avoir vingt ans ; s'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux, ils étaient frères. Ils étaient bruns, l'un avait les cheveux très court alors que l'autre les avait laissés un peu pousser, néanmoins ils ne lui arrivaient pas au niveau de ses épaules.

\- Tu vas me laisser tranquille ! J'en ai assez que tu me suives ainsi, laisse-moi vivre ma vie ! s'énervait l'un des deux.

\- Charles, nos vies sont liées. Si tu meurs, je meurs, tu ne seras pas le seul à en pâtir si tu fais une bêtise, répliqua le second.

\- Arrête avec cette ineptie, nos existences sont séparées. Arrête de croire ces contes de vieilles femmes ! De plus, je ne risque rien, je veux juste reprendre ce qui appartient à notre famille, ce qui m'appartient.

\- Il a été vendu, nous ne le possédons plus depuis des décennies, tu le sais bien.

\- Ce fut une erreur, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux.

\- Mais il est maudit, il va t'arriver malheur.

\- Je ne crois pas à ces balivernes, l'heure tourne, j'ai autre chose à faire que discuter avec toi. Ne viens plus m'embêter, bonne nuit François, conclut le premier avant de partir dans un autre couloir, laissant l'autre vampire seul.

Carlisle, Esmée et Edward avaient eu un peu de mal à comprendre cet échange. Pendant une journée, ils avaient cherché ces vampires sans le savoir. Maintenant qu'ils les avaient trouvés, ils n'avaient pas été leur parler, ils avaient trouvé bon de ne pas les voir étant donné leur état d'énervement palpable, car la conversation se serait sûrement conclue par une bataille et il valait mieux éviter les combats.

\- As-tu réussi à obtenir des informations que nous n'avons pas, Edward ? demanda le plus âgé.

\- Désolé mais je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus, ils étaient tellement en colère qu'ils disaient tout ce qu'ils pensaient. Apparemment, le dénommé Charles voudrait s'approprier un diamant qui a appartenu à leur famille. François s'y oppose car il croit que ce bijou est maudit et qu'il tue son propriétaire. Il pense que si Charles meurt, il mourra, expliqua celui qui lisait dans les pensées.

\- Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés, il faudra demander à Alice s'il est possible qu'elle les garde à l'œil. Si on oublie qu'ils se nourrissent de sang humain, ils ne semblent pas être dangereux pour nous et les autres passagers. Ils paraissent être en colère et ne pas s'entendre, mais c'est juste des histoires familiales, cela ne nous concerne pas, fit remarquer Carlisle.

Ils reprirent leur route vers la bibliothèque où, comme prévu, ils empruntèrent quelques livres qu'ils lurent sur le pont à l'abri des regards. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas entièrement concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient perturbés par la présence des deux vampires. Ils étaient pressés que l'aube se lève afin de pouvoir parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu aux autres membres de leur famille. De plus, le collier dont avaient parlé Charles et François disait quelque chose à Edward.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, les trois vampires remirent à leur place les livres dans la bibliothèque du Titanic, ils conservèrent avec eux ceux qu'ils avaient commencé espéraient qu'Emmett et Rosalie auraient quitté la salle de bain.

En arrivant dans le couloir de leur suite, ils comprirent qu'ils pouvaient entrer tranquillement, ils entendaient Jasper et Emmett se chamaillaient gentiment, se rappelant comment le deuxième avait foncé sur un requin comme un affamé. Alice et Rosalie étaient allongées dans les canapés à regarder leurs amoureux se taquiner, elles souriaient.

En voyant la scène, Carlisle fut déçu de devoir briser la bonne humeur, les deux hommes s'étaient tus à leur arrivée. Il entra directement dans le vif du sujet, alors que les trois derniers arrivants s'installaient afin de former un arc de cercle avec les autres :

\- Nous avons trouvé le vampire que nous cherchions.

Il laissa le temps aux autres d'assimiler l'information avant de reprendre :

\- Il n'en a pas qu'un, ils sont deux, deux frères apparemment. Ils étaient dans le couloir quand Esmée, Edward et moi cherchions à rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, Jasper en profita pour leur demander s'ils leur avaient parlé. Carlisle reprit donc :

\- Non, nous avons préféré ne pas nous approcher d'eux, ils étaient en train de se disputer. L'un des deux souhaite dérober un bijou, chose à quoi l'autre s'oppose.

\- À quoi ressemblent-ils ? demanda Alice.

S'en suivi une description précise des deux vampires. Alice avoua qu'il fallait qu'elle voit les deux hommes afin d'analyser l'avenir, mais maintenant qu'elle avait plus d'information, elle allait tenter de les trouver, même si cela n'était pas très important, ils ne semblaient pas dangereux.


	6. Première classe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de faire un tour sur le pont. Le soleil ne souhaitait pas apparaître en ce samedi matin, néanmoins le temps n'était pas désagréable. Ils aimaient la compagnie des autres Cullen, cependant ils appréciaient se retrouver un peu seul de temps en temps, une petite balade en amoureux était ce qu'il leur fallait.  
Beaucoup de monde se promenait sur les ponts, des enfants jouaient et criaient. Ils croisèrent Rose et Jack, la femme était toujours triste mais elle était plus heureuse que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. Jasper avait senti une petite différence dans les émotions de la fille : l'espoir semblait revenir. Les deux humains discutaient, ils faisaient connaissance, le jeune homme lui avait raconté son enfance.  
Alice et Jasper passèrent à côté d'eux à l'instant où Jack terminait le résumé de sa vie. Lorsque ce dernier demanda à la femme de parler un peu d'elle, elle le remercia de l'avoir empêchée de sauter et de sa discrétion. Au moment où elle chercha des mots afin de se justifier, afin d'expliquer que la vie de riche et sans problème ne lui plaisait pas, le garçon l'arrêta. En une phrase, il lui indiqua qu'il ne la jugeait pas, qu'il voulait simplement la comprendre :  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver à cette jeune fille pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun espoir ?  
Elle profita de cette question pour déclarer qu'elle n'aimait plus le monde dans lequel elle vivait et les personnes qu'elle devait fréquenter. Elle aurait souhaité maîtriser sa vie mais ne le pouvait pas. Elle lui montra alors sa bague, lui avouant ainsi qu'elle allait se marier tout en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et que personne ne se souciait d'elle.  
Lorsque Jack lui demanda si elle aimait son promis, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre en colère :  
\- Vous êtes bien impoli, vous n'avez pas à me demander ça !  
\- C'est une simple question, répliqua le garçon surpris par la réponse de la jeune fille, avant de lui reposer la même interrogation.  
\- Cette discussion n'est pas convenable, fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire afin de ne pas répondre, afin de ne pas être gênée, afin de se défendre.  
Alice et Jasper les regardaient se quereller, cela les faisait un peu rire, ils les trouvaient mignons tous les deux. Ils ne purent se retenir de rigoler lorsque Rose s'exclama :  
\- Nous n'avons pas à avoir ce genre de conversation. Vous êtes impoli, vous êtes grossier et présomptueux et je dois vous quitter maintenant. Jack, Monsieur Dawson. Ce fut un plaisir, j'estimais devoir vous remercier et je vous ai remercié maintenant.  
\- Et vous m'avez insulté, déclara Jack.  
\- Mais vous l'avez mérité.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Bien, dit la femme.  
\- Je croyais que vous deviez partir.  
\- C'est ce que je fais, déclara-t-elle en se tournant afin de s'éloigner. Elle se replaça brusquement face au garçon, réalisant quelque chose :  
\- Vous êtes si agaçant ! Mais voyons, ce n'est pas à moi de partir. C'est ma partie du paquebot, c'est à vous de partir !  
Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer, en souriant, que c'était elle qui était insultante.  
Afin de ne pas avoir besoin de répliquer, elle attrapa la chemise que Jack transportait partout avec lui, en lui demandant ce qu'était "cette chose stupide".  
Elle commença à regarder à l'intérieur. Au début septique, elle fut étonnée de voir les beaux dessins collectionnés. Elle avoua même :  
\- Ils sont assez bons, en allant s'installer sur un transat.  
Alice se rapprocha discrètement d'eux par derrière pour regarder, elle était toute excitée.  
Une femme allaitant son bébé, des mains enlacées, un nourrisson, une prostituée unijambiste, des nus, une grand-mère portant de nombreux bijoux, tout ceci avait été dessiné avec soin.  
Alice souhaita aller parler au garçon car elle pensait qu'il avait du talent. Jasper l'en dissuada en jugeant qu'il valait mieux les laisser tranquille.  
\- Il est capable de grandes choses, déclara-t-elle avec sa petite moue, je veux juste lui parler.  
\- Laisse-le tranquille, Alice. À ton avis, que va-t-il penser s'il voit un petit lutin, qu'il ne connaît pas, venir lui sauter dessus et lui parler de ses croquis ?  
\- Je pourrais l'aider à exploiter son don !  
\- Crois-moi, il ne veut pas être dérangé en ce moment. Allons voir un peu ce que les autres font, déclara Jasper sans donner la possibilité à sa femme de réagir.  
Ils retournèrent à leur cabine où Carlisle et Rosalie se défiaient aux échecs sous le regard spectateurs d'Edward, d'Emmett et d'Esmée.

-)-(-

Molly avait passé la matinée dans sa cabine. Voyant l'heure du thé arriver, elle avait décidé d'aller trouver les autres passagères de première classe alors qu'elle savait qu'elles ne l'aimaient pas. Elle avait inventé que son mari avait trouvé une mine d'or, ce qui les avaient rendu riche, mais celles qui étaient fortunées depuis leur naissance voyaient un peu ces chanceux comme des imposteurs. Ils la traitaient avec mépris mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était consciente que sa présence les ennuyait, raison de plus de se montrer car elle aimait bien les embêter. C'était un peu une revanche sur son passé durant lequel elle avait vécu dans la misère.  
Elle possédait de bonnes manières : même dans les plus basses classes sociales, certaines choses étaient apprises, mais elle les appliquait quand elle le souhaitait. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle trouvait qu'embêter ces "gosses de riches" était très divertissant. Elle agissait comme si elle qui ne voyait pas ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, néanmoins elle était bien consciente de ce qui se disait derrière son dos, cela la faisait rire.  
C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle salua trois femmes de la haute société en simulant ne pas avoir entendu l'une d'elle annoncer son arrivée aux autres tout en la traitant de vulgaire, ce qui avait précipité leur décision d'aller faire une promenade sur le pont.  
Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, c'est même avec un grand sourire qu'elle déclara que c'était une bonne idée, une occasion qu'elles lui racontent les derniers potins.

Elle retint un soupir lorsqu'elle entendit le directeur de la White Starline, compagnie à laquelle appartenait le Titanic, faire une réflexion sur la vitesse au commandant, Monsieur Smith. Quatre des chaudières n'étaient pas encore allumées, Monsieur Smith souhaitait attendre que les moteurs soient bien rodés avant de tous les mettre en marche, étant donné qu'ils avaient une bonne vitesse.  
Monsieur Ismay déclara au commandant :  
\- Le voyage inaugural du Titanic doit faire les gros titres, juste avant d'insister :  
\- Quelle glorieuse fin de carrière pour vous que ce voyage si nous arrivions à New-York mardi soir à la surprise générale, on ferait la une des journaux du matin. Finir sur un exploit, Monsieur Edward.  
Ces deux phrases, ayant pour but d'inciter l'imprudence, de dépasser les limites, eurent pour effet d'énerver Molly même si elle n'en montra rien. Toutes ces prises de risques inutiles juste pour le profit, l'argent, avaient le don de la révolter.  
Elle était une vampire, elle se nourrissait du sang humain. Ce type d'homme était ce qu'elle tuait en priorité mais cela était parfois difficile parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Par exemple, elle ne pouvait pas vider de son sang le responsable de la compagnie car sa mort entraînerait l'ouverture d'une enquête.  
Elle suivit les autres femmes sur le pont. Durant un moment, elles se promenèrent calmement, tout en discutant. Il y avait peu de vent, leurs chapeaux ne tentaient même pas de s'envoler.  
Elles avaient parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent en constatant que la fille de Ruth DeWitt Bukater était devant eux, accoudée au bastingage, en train de rire avec un garçon qui ne devait pas faire partie de la première classe. Cela se remarquait à sa vieille salopette marron et sa chemise un peu plus foncée. Elle venait de cracher. Contrairement aux femmes qui l'accompagnaient, Molly avait tout entendu de leur conversation : le jeune homme apprenait à cracher à la femme.  
Elle ignorait que cinq minutes avant, Rose lui avait demandé de lui enseigner cela car elle se désolait de ne pas pouvoir être aussi libre que Jack. Utopiquement, ils venaient de faire des projets d'avenir : ils iraient sur le môle de Santa-Monica où ils boiraient de la bière bon marché et feraient des tours de montagne russe à vomir, ils monteraient à cheval avec une jambe de chaque côté, ils chiqueraient du tabac. S'étonnant qu'on n'ait jamais montré à Rose comment cracher, il s'était proposé de lui apprendre. D'abord réticente, elle s'était rapidement prise au jeu. Elle avait été surprise de voir sa mère arriver.  
Jack ne l'avait pas remarquée, il se préparait à lancer un crachat lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte en constatant l'affolement de Rose qui lui tapait sur le bras, de façon pas du tout discrète selon Molly. Il avait encore un peu d'expectoration au niveau de son menton.  
Ruth et la comtesse affichaient un air choqué, leurs traits étaient sévères, leurs fronts plissés. Molly était plutôt désolée.  
Afin de ne pas laisser un blanc s'installer, Rose décida de faire les présentations :  
\- Maman, s'écria-t-elle. Elle s'éloigna du bastingage avant de continuer :  
\- Puis-je vous présenter Jack Dawson.  
\- Ravie de vous connaître, déclara la mère de la jeune fille mais son air hautain prouvait qu'elle ne pensait pas un seul mot de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. Au premier regard, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas ce garçon, de toute façon, il n'était pas de leur rang social. Rose trouva même qu'elle le regardait comme un insecte dangereux qu'il fallait écraser très rapidement.  
Discrètement, Molly indiqua à Jack qu'il avait un peu de crachat sur son menton, ce dernier s'empressa de l'essuyer avec sa main. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Molly déclara :  
\- Hé bien Jack, vous êtes l'homme qu'il faut avoir auprès de soi dans les situations difficiles.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que résonna une trompette signalant le repas. Molly se retint de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles car le bruit l'assourdissait en raison de son ouïe plus développée que la normale. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.  
Voyant là une excuse parfaite pour clore cette discussion, Rose entraîna sa mère afin qu'elles s'habillent pour le dîner. La comtesse partit en même temps qu'elles.  
Molly resta quelques instants avec Jack. Ce dernier allait se remettre à regarder l'océan, ne se préoccupant guère de la femme avant qu'elle ne l'interpelle :  
\- Hé mon garçon, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il avec sincérité.  
\- Vous allez pénétrer dans la fosse aux serpents, soupira-t-elle.  
Elle éprouvait un peu de pitié pour le jeune homme car elle savait ce qu'il allait vivre un peu plus tard, elle connaissait la méchanceté dont pouvait faire preuve les personnes possédant de l'argent. Certains se sentaient supérieurs, sous prétexte que la fortune pouvait acheter énormément de chose. Elle en avait fait l'amère découverte, elle trouvait pire ceux qui se cachaient sous une fausse amabilité. Heureusement, tous n'étaient pas comme cela. Soudain, un doute l'assaillit :  
\- Qu'avez-vous prévu de porter ?  
Elle ne put retenir un soupir lorsqu'il lui fit un signe prouvant qu'il comptait conserver sa chemise et sa salopette usées. Elle se doutait de cette réponse : il était si innocent, presque naïf, il n'était même pas conscient de ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Elle lui demanda de venir, ce qu'il fit sans protester, il aurait été sot de refuser une aide qu'on lui fournissait gentiment.  
Elle se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : une chemise blanche, un costume noir et un nœud papillon blanc. Jack s'en vêtit, les habits lui allaient comme un gant, ils le changeaient totalement. On aurait pu penser qu'il faisait partie de la haute société, il avait une classe naturelle et une capacité d'adaptation très pratique dans cette situation.  
Molly était fière de lui avoir été utile. Elle déclara que les vêtements appartenaient à son fils mais ils étaient en fait l'un des seuls souvenirs qu'elle possédait de son défunt mari. Elle n'avait pas pu récupérer beaucoup de chose de sa vie d'humaine, ces habits étaient presque neufs à ce moment-là. La mode avait peu changé, ils étaient encore d'époque et ne s'étaient presque pas abîmés avec le temps.

Pendant que Molly finissait de se préparer, Jack patienta un peu sur le pont. Lorsqu'il vit que l'heure avançait, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle à manger. Il descendit le grand escalier en observant tout. Il remarqua tout de suite les différences avec la troisième classe : c'était plus luxueux, le personnel le saluait avec respect, on lui ouvrait la porte. Il s'agissait de petits détails qui provoquaient un grand contraste au final.  
Jack fit celui qui était à l'aise et habitué à tout cela mais il était très loin de ressentir cela, il espérait que Molly et Rose arriveraient rapidement. Il les attendit au pied d'un pilier de bois, s'accoudant dessus avant de penser que les fortunés se tenaient droits. Il allait également devoir accueillir la jeune femme, il fit quelques mouvements dans le vide afin de s'exercer. De nombreuses personnes arrivaient et quittaient la pièce, c'était un lieu de passage. Tous étaient bien habillés : les robes étaient longues et différentes d'une femme à l'autre, les costumes beaux.  
Brusquement, il vit Caledon et Ruth arriver en discutant. Ils ne firent pas attention à lui, ne le reconnaissant pas, contrairement à la comtesse qu'ils s'empressèrent de saluer. Rose descendait l'escalier quelques marches derrière eux, elle portait une robe violette à plusieurs niveaux, des gants blancs protégeaient ses bras, elle avait attaché ses cheveux et mit un collier. Il l'accueillit d'un baisemain, ce qu'il avait vu au cinéma et toujours rêvé de faire, cela fit sourire Molly un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Rose conduisit Jack auprès de son fiancé et de sa mère, Cale ne put s'empêcher de se moquer face à sa tenue :  
\- Dawson. C'est effarant, vous passerez presque pour un gentleman.  
Ruth n'était pas heureuse de le voir présent, surtout vêtu correctement. Elle se demanda où il avait pu dénicher ce costume.  
Molly rejoignit Jack et Rose, ces derniers acceptèrent de l'accompagner à sa table. Sur le chemin y menant, la vampire donna un dernier conseil à l'invité : les riches adorent l'argent, il est possible d'entrer dans leur club en déclarant en posséder. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, son mari n'avait jamais trouvé de mine d'or. Néanmoins, au cours des dernières décennies, elle avait réussi à accumuler une petite fortune.  
Molly fut satisfaite de son petit protégé : il jouait bien le jeu, se comportant en vrai gentleman, répondant aux questions sans donner d'informations qui aurait pu lui nuire. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que les autres pensaient de lui, mais ils devaient sûrement le considérer comme un riche héritier.  
Ils s'installèrent, Molly s'assit au côté de Jack. Cale, Rose, Ruth, le commandant du navire, le directeur de la White Starline, une comtesse et plusieurs autres personnes importantes étaient également présents à cette grande table.  
Molly fut fière de Jack, surtout quand elle l'entendit répondre sans méchanceté aux piques que n'hésita pas à lancer Ruth et Cale, comme :  
\- Racontez-nous comment on voyage dans l'entrepôt, Monsieur Dawson. On dit que dans ce bateau, il est confortable.  
\- Le meilleur que j'aie jamais vu, Madame. Presque pas de rats, répliqua-t-il.  
\- Monsieur Dawson est passager de la troisième classe. Il a été d'un certain secours auprès de ma fiancée, rajouta Cale, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le garçon. Il n'hésita pas à rembarrer sa fiancée lorsque celle-ci tenta de le défendre et parla des talents artistiques de Jack.  
Tout au long du repas, discrètement, Rose et Molly donnèrent des conseils à Jack, même s'il se débrouillait bien malgré l'insistance de Ruth. La vampire avait du mal à se retenir, mais elle réussit à contenir ses envies de meurtre. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi méchant ? Elle souhaita même à la femme de se retrouver fauchée afin de voir ce que cela faisait. Le petit discours que fit Jack, parlant du don qu'était la vie qu’il fallait prendre comme elle venait, toucha Molly. Les souvenirs concernant son fils étaient très flous dans sa mémoire, mais ce garçon lui y faisait penser, il était si innocent. Il conclut son monologue par :  
\- Pour que chaque jour compte.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de le soutenir :  
\- Bien dit, Jack.  
Toutes les personnes présentes à la table, sauf Ruth et Cale qui étaient mécontents de ne pas avoir réussi à le décontenancer, reprirent en cœur la phrase de Jack en la modifiant un peu à la suite de Rose en levant leurs verres :  
\- Pour que ce jour compte.  
Le repas se termina plus calmement. Molly détendit l'atmosphère en racontant quelques anecdotes, l'humeur était joyeuse, Cale et Ruth s'étaient un peu rembrunis.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie d'hommes et femmes pendant qu'ils se restauraient, elle fit semblant de manger, menant à vitesse humaine sa fourchette à sa bouche. Ensuite, elle utilisait sa rapidité vampirique pour mettre les aliments dans un sachet qu'elle installait sur ses jambes préalablement, avant de reprendre son geste comme le faisait les humains. Elle donnait ensuite la nourriture qu'elle avait récoltée à quelques chiens présents sur le paquebot.  
Lorsqu'un homme se leva de la table en suggérant d'aller prendre un brandy, Jack sut que le dîner avait touché à sa fin. Il se leva en même temps qu'eux et refusa l'invitation d'aller boire dans le fumoir avec les hommes présents car il savait qu'ils en profiteraient pour le rabaisser. Il déclara retourner ramer avec les autres esclaves. En prenant pour excuse de donner un baisemain d'au revoir à Rose, il lui donna un petit mot plié :  
"Pour que ce jour compte, rendez-vous sous l'horloge."

-)-(-

Pendant ce temps-là, Alice tentait d'utiliser son charme sur les membres de sa famille. Elle avait entendu qu'une fête se préparait en troisième classe et souhaitait y aller pour s'amuser. Elle jugeait que ce n'était pas drôle de s'y rendre seul, elle cherchait donc des volontaires pour l'accompagner.  
Rosalie et Emmett auraient bien voulu y aller, mais il y aurait tellement d'humain presque collés les uns aux autres, certains se blesseraient sûrement sous l'effet de l'alcool, qu'ils avaient peur de ne pas savoir se contrôler du fait qu'ils étaient encore de jeunes vampires. Jasper avait la même crainte que les deux autres vampires : une blessure et la soirée était terminée. Carlisle et Esmée voulaient passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux.  
Edward finit par accepter de s'y rendre avec elle, il avait bien compris qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas et qu'il était sa cible principale. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de leur suite en direction des quartiers de la troisième classe.  
Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent le commandant de bord qui discutait avec son second. Le premier l'informait d'un message qu'il venait de recevoir : des icebergs, des growlers et quelques champs de glace étaient présents sur leur route. Ils devaient donc se montrer prudents, mais cela ne nécessitait pas de diminuer la vitesse du Titanic.  
Le second fit ensuite son compte rendu sur l'incident de l'après-midi : un incendie s'était déclaré dans la chaudière numéro cinq mais il avait été maîtrisé sans problème. Il n'y avait pas de matière à s'inquiéter, surtout que cela arrivait souvent sur les grands paquebots. Sauf que ce départ de feu n'était peut-être pas aussi naturel que les membres du personnel semblaient le croire.  
Edward et Alice continuèrent leur route, bien décidés à s'amuser.


	7. Fête et mise au point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sans encombre, Alice et Edward arrivèrent à l'endroit où avait lieu la petite fête organisée par les passagers de la troisième classe. Elle avait déjà commencé, la musique résonnait, certains jouaient de leur instrument dans un coin de la pièce. Une estrade avait été installée au centre, servant de piste de danse. Beaucoup de monde se déhanchait dessus, cependant des danseurs étaient également présents sur ses côtés, partout dans la salle. Ils suivaient leur propre intuition, n'avaient pas de pas prédéfinis à l'avance, ils tapaient dans leurs mains, levaient leurs genoux selon la musique. Ils tournaient, virevoltaient, avançaient, reculaient, ce qui produisaient régulièrement des bousculades sans provoquer de problèmes. Ils s'amusaient seulement, profitaient de la seconde présente sans penser à la minute d'après.  
Les danses s'enchaînaient, les partenaires changeaient, les adultes s'amusaient avec les enfants en les entraînant dans le rythme. Des tables étaient installées sur la surface non occupée par la piste. Certains buvaient des boissons, avec ou sans alcool, assis sur des chaises, plusieurs ne tenaient plus vraiment debout. Certains fumaient en se reposant, ce n'était pas facile de discuter avec le brouhaha environnant.  
Chacun s'était vêtu des vêtements qu'il portait tous les jours, cela ne posait aucun problème, les bérets et les chapeaux étaient à la mode. De nombreuses langues différentes étaient parlées et des rires s'entendaient souvent. La bonne humeur était de mise car ils étaient là uniquement pour passer un bon moment. Rien ne semblait pouvoir rompre l'atmosphère joyeuse et festive.

\- C'est super ! s'extasia Alice en découvrant l'ambiance.  
Edward leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d’enthousiasme, il doutait d'arriver, un jour, à comprendre celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il se fit aussitôt entraîner dans une danse effrénée par son amie. C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas. Ils firent attention à adopter une allure humaine, cela se révéla facile car ils leur suffisaient de suivre le rythme très entraînant de la musique. Ils allaient dans tous les sens, ils se mirent même à rire sous l'entrain.  
Edward porta Alice à un moment, la rattrapant au dernier instant afin de la faire voler. En réponse, elle lui lança un regard noir qui contredisait son sourire. Ils se laissèrent entraîner par l'ambiance, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre que s'amuser.  
Au loin, ils aperçurent Rose et Jack en train de danser. Ils n'y portèrent pas plus d'attention, se demandant juste une seconde comment la femme avait réussi à échapper à sa famille pour venir ici.  
Ils valsèrent un moment, sans ressentir le moindre essoufflement contrairement aux humains qui commençaient à fatiguer.

Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait pas être parfait et se passer correctement. Quelques personnes s'étaient blessées ou coupées dans l'activité, l'odeur du sang et d'alcool flottait donc partout dans la pièce, toutefois cela était tolérable, surtout qu'Edward et Alice s'étaient nourris la nuit précédente. Leurs gorges n'étaient pas en feu, ils supportaient très bien la senteur qui ne les empêchait pas de s'amuser.  
Brusquement, ils ne purent s'empêcher de relever la tête. Ils virent Rose se mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin d'impressionner deux hommes qui se défiaient au bras de fer, avant de retomber dans les bras de Jack et de se remettre à valser. Ce qui les intéressait, ou plutôt celui, se trouvait à un mètre d'eux. Un vampire était en train de se nourrir, là, devant toutes ces personnes, sans prendre la moindre précaution. Bien sûr, personne ne faisait attention à lui puisqu'on pouvait penser qu'il dansait avec la femme, la tête dans son cou, mais Edward et Alice sentaient l'odeur du sang qu'on pompait.  
\- C'est l'un des vampires que nous avons vu hier soir, Charles, murmura le garçon à la fille.  
Sans l'avoir tuée, le buveur d'hémoglobine se recula, lâcha sa proie dans les bras d'un homme proche qui se mit à virevolter avec, sans se poser de questions. La victime s'était rendue compte qu'on l'avait mordue, mais l'adrénaline de la fête lui avait un peu mis en veille le cerveau, l'empêchant de trouver cela anormal. Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée, mais elle continua de danser avant d'aller s'asseoir pour se reposer : les soirées comme celle-ci n'avaient pas lieu tous les jours.  
Alice et Edward avaient continué d'analyser l'autre vampire. Ainsi, ils avaient compris qu'il était là pour s'amuser et qu'il ne comptait pas tuer quelqu'un. Ils avaient également constaté qu'il savait s'arrêter de boire s'il le voulait, il se contrôlait. Edward sut, en lisant dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas soif mais qu'il aimait sentir la texture du sang dans sa bouche. Alice essaya de voir son avenir, en vain : il n'avait rien prévu, il souhaitait simplement profiter de sa soirée.  
Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Après tout, le vampire ne comptait pas faire de mal, cependant il leur inspirait un mauvais présage. Ils ne voulaient pas le quitter des yeux, mais en même temps, ils voulaient prévenir leur famille. Ils se laissèrent entraîner dans la farandole, sans envie. C'était toujours la même question qui les travaillait : devaient-ils lui parler ? En plus, ils trouvaient bizarre qu'il soit seul, toutefois ils pouvaient le comprendre étant donné la dispute de la veille.  
Ils finirent par prendre une décision et sortirent de la pièce. Le calme, même s'ils entendaient encore ce qu'il se passait à la fête, leur fit bizarre : ils s'étaient habitués à la musique forte de la salle. Les portes étaient épaisses.  
Ils firent attention à adopter une vitesse humaine quand quelqu'un était dans les parages, mais ils coururent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls car ils ne voulaient pas perdre Charles. Néanmoins, Alice pourrait le retrouver grâce à une de ses visions, étant donné qu'elle l'avait vu.  
Ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper à la porte de leur suite. Jasper était seul, couché dans un fauteuil en lisant tranquillement. Il releva la tête en les voyant entrer :  
\- Déjà de retour ? Ce n'était pas bien ? Je m'attendais à passer une nuit en solitaire.  
\- Où sont les autres ? C'était très bien, nous y serions encore si nous n'avions pas croisé Charles qui était également à la fête. Il s'est nourri devant tout le monde, il doit être très vieux car il sait se contrôler : sans aucun problème, il a réussi à s'éloigner de sa victime sans la tuer. Il ne compte pas faire de mal ce soir. Nous n'avons pas su quoi faire, nous ne savions pas si nous devions aller lui parler. Nous avons préféré revenir vous voir avant de faire quoi que ce soit, expliqua Alice très rapidement.  
Carlisle et Esmée sortirent de la chambre à ce moment-là, ils avaient tout entendu.  
\- Rosalie et Emmett sont partis faire un tour. Vous avez bien fait car il semble assez colérique, il ne faudrait pas l'énerver. Il risque d'être violent s'il se sent menacé, indiqua Carlisle.  
\- Nous pouvons toujours lui parler, faire connaissance, juste lui faire savoir que nous sommes là, sans le menacer. Nous l'avons bien fait avec Molly qui s'est révélée être une vampire tout à fait correcte, déclara Jasper.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas réfléchir indéfiniment. Je ne vois pas de problème à une discussion, expliqua Alice après avoir eu une vision.  
\- Allons-y alors, déclara Edward.  
C'est ainsi que les cinq vampires se dirigèrent vers le quartier des troisièmes classes où la fête battait toujours son plein. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à repérer Charles qui dansait au milieu de la salle, un homme en face de lui. Jasper bloqua sa respiration avant d'entrer, il ne voulait pas provoquer d'incident.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers lui tout en faisant quelques mouvements de danse afin de ne pas paraître suspect. Il les sentit arriver. Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser des vampires à bord, il releva sa tête et les fixa en se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient.  
\- Bonjour, murmura Carlisle afin d'engager la discussion sans brusquer la personne en face.  
\- Bonjour, répondit-il. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes plus nombreux que je le pensais à voyager sur le Titanic.  
\- Apparemment, déclara Carlisle.  
\- Cela est étrange que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisés auparavant. Bien sûr, le paquebot est grand, il est impossible de voir tous les passagers. Vous vivez ensemble ?  
\- Je m'appelle Carlisle, voici ma femme Esmée. Alice et Jasper sont en couple, Edward est seul, présenta le garçon en montrant du doigt les personnes au fur et à mesure.  
\- Les groupes aussi importants en nombre sont rares. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur le Titanic ?  
\- Nous partons nous installer aux États-Unis, et vous ?  
\- Je viens récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient, répondit vaguement le vampire.  
Il pensait au cœur de l'océan, Edward le vit dans son esprit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit le lien : le bijou souhaité par l'immortel était celui que Caledon avait offert la veille à Rose. Il se trouva bête de ne pas avoir fait le rapport entre les deux joyaux plus tôt.  
\- Vous êtes venus vous nourrir ? J'ai déjà bu du sang bien meilleur que ceux des personnes présentes : il est imbibé d'alcool et manque d'éléments essentiels. Mais cela ferait désordre si quelqu'un de première classe disparaissait, nous sommes obligés de nous contenter de ça, reprit-il.  
\- Nous ne consommons pas de sang humain.  
Devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur, Carlisle expliqua :  
\- Nous nous nourrissons d'animaux. Bien sûr, leur sang semble moins attrayant, mais il nous permet de vivre convenablement. Concernant nos besoins, nous avons découvert le cadavre d'une femme dans un placard à balais, c'est l’œuvre d'un vampire. Nous l'avons jeté à la mer, nous devons être prudents.  
\- Je parie que François est pour quelque chose dans cette affaire, il a toujours été moins scrupuleux. Votre mode de vie est assez... spécial.  
\- Qui est François ? demanda Carlisle, qui était le seul à avoir pris la parole.  
\- Mon frère jumeau, nous avons également été transformés le même jour. Malheureusement, il est aussi à bord. Nous ne nous entendons pas très bien, soupira Charles.  
Des hochements de tête lui répondirent. La discussion n'avait pas été longue, surtout qu'ils avaient parlé à leur vitesse mais ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire.  
\- Nous allons vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de voyage.  
Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper et Edward retournèrent à leur cabine. La porte à peine refermée, Edward expliqua que le collier dont voulait s'emparer le vampire était celui de Rose, offert par Caledon. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'histoire de ce bijou et ne voulaient pas vraiment empêcher Charles de mener sa mission à son terme. Alice allait garder un œil sur son avenir afin de prévenir un éventuel problème.  
Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, c'était une dispute entre Charles et François qui avaient provoqué un incendie dans la chaudière cinq.  
Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que surveiller.

Ils s'adonnèrent à des occupations diverses durant le reste de la nuit. Rosalie et Emmett furent mis au courant de la discussion lorsqu'ils firent leur apparition à l'aube.

-)-(-

L’exercice de sauvetage ayant été annulé en ce dimanche matin, tous purent faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Le Titanic étant insubmersible, cela était inutile de déranger les passagers. Il valait mieux les laisser profiter de leur voyage, surtout que cet entraînement risquait de faire peur à beaucoup de monde étant donné que seul un tiers des passagers pourrait monter à bord des canots de sauvetage. En effet, le paquebot en possédait plus que l'exigeait la réglementation en vigueur, cependant ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux pour contenir tout le monde.  
Beaucoup en profitèrent pour faire la grasse matinée. D'autres se préparèrent tranquillement pour la messe. Certains retrouvèrent des amis ou des connaissances.  
De leur côté, Caledon et Rose s'étaient rejoints pour le petit déjeuner. L'homme n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre, par son majordome, l'excursion de sa fiancée, la veille au soir. Il ne put retenir sa colère et renversa même la table en criant. Rose avait eu peur lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle en plaçant ses mains sur les bras de sa chaise, elle ne voulait pas de cet homme comme époux. Elle aida la servante à ramasser les dégâts provoqués par le retournement du mobilier, un vase contenant une fleur rouge fut cassé.  
Alors qu'elle se préparait pour la messe, Rose vit sa mère arriver. Cette dernière ne semblait pas contente, cela était visible à son allure renfrognée et son visage fermé. Elle fit sortir rapidement la servante qui aidait sa fille à se vêtir et prit soin de fermer correctement la porte. Elle serra plus que nécessaire le corset de Rose, tout en lui donnant l'ordre de ne plus revoir Jack. Elle lui fit ensuite un sermon : la jeune fille devait se montrer correcte, son futur mariage était primordial pour maintenir leur train de vie actuel car elles n'avaient plus d'argent.  
La mère n'hésita pas à jouer sur la corde de sensibilité en déclarant, faisant semblant d'être au bord des larmes :  
\- Est-ce-que tu veux me voir travailler comme une simple roturière, c'est cela que tu veux ? Voir toutes nos belles choses vendues aux enchères... Tous nos souvenirs dispersés aux quatre vents…

Les Cullen s'ennuyaient, cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient enfermés sur le Titanic, ils tournaient en rond et avaient soif d'action, de liberté, d'évasion. Ils leur semblaient avoir fait le tour de tout ce qu'il y avait à explorer sur le paquebot.

À dix heures trente, le commandant Smith, vêtu d'un somptueux uniforme pour l'occasion, ordonna l'ouverture de la messe. Elle avait lieu dans le restaurant, transformé pour la cérémonie : les tables avaient été poussées le long des murs, les chaises placées côte à côte en rangées.  
La plupart des passagers de première classe étaient présents, les autres n'avaient pas le droit d'y assister. Des membres du personnel étaient placés à l'entrée de la pièce afin d'y veiller.  
Jack essaya d'y pénétrer afin de parler à Rose, mais l'accès lui fut refusé. Lovejoy le remarqua et alla le voir, il tenta de donner de l'argent au garçon en échange de quoi il s'engageait à ne plus chercher à entrer en contact avec eux, le jeune homme refusa et fut raccompagné par les gardes en troisième classe.  
Les Cullen ne participaient plus aux offices religieux, ils firent ce qui leur sembla être le centième tour du paquebot pendant ce temps-là. Rester enfermés dans leur cabine était trop difficile pour eux.

Profitant de la tranquillité régnant dans la première classe, Charles s'était faufilé discrètement jusqu'aux chambres. Il fit attention à ce que personne ne soit dans les environs lorsqu'il força la serrure de la suite B54, il suffisait de connaître le système pour réussir à ouvrir n'importe quelle porte sans clé.  
Il ne s'extasia pas énormément devant la décoration de la pièce, trop occupé à chercher ce qu'il voulait : où pouvait-être le cœur de l'océan ? Ce bijou était trop précieux pour être laissé sans surveillance.  
Il ouvrit quelques armoires et penderies qu'il fouilla, il souleva quelques éléments du décor, il voulait ce diamant. Il finit par repérer un petit coffre-fort qui ne pouvait pas contenir beaucoup de chose, toutefois il était possible que le joyau soit à l'intérieur. Il fallait trouver la bonne combinaison pour l'ouvrir mais il ne connaissait pas le code. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il était certain que ce qu'il cherchait était à l'intérieur, il se mit à essayer tous les arrangements possibles en procédant par ordre croissant afin d'être certain de ne pas passer à côté de la solution.  
Sa détermination finit par payer lorsque le coffre s'ouvrit, il y avait une seule boite à l'intérieur, il la prit et souleva le couvercle. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant son contenu : un gros diamant bleu en forme de cœur cerné de petites pierres grises insérées dans un collier en or blanc, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'année, il l'avait dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas l'utilité du coffret, il prit donc le bijou et se dirigea vers la sortie, heureux : il avait récupéré son héritage.  
Il comprit que cela ne serait pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait imaginé : son frère venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci était furieux, la rage brillait dans ses yeux, ses muscles étaient contractés.  
\- Comment as-tu pu m'enfermer dans la cale ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne peux pas voler ce bijou, il va nous détruire, reprit-il en voyant l'objet dans sa main.  
\- Il m'appartient, nous aurions dû l'avoir à la mort de notre mère, notre grand-père possédait la couronne. Même si elle n'existe plus aujourd'hui, comme elle était d'antan, tous ses morceaux nous appartiennent. Tu n'en veux pas, je garde tout. Tu as été assez long à réussir à t'évader, mon stratagème a bien fonctionné même si j'aurai préféré que tu sois plus lent.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que blesser un homme de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se déplacer ou appeler au secours, le laisser dans un endroit reculé, m'y envoyer en sachant que je ne résisterai pas au sang qui coulait, était une bonne idée ?  
\- Elle a fonctionné en tout cas, répliqua Charles avec un fin sourire.  
\- Tu n'auras pas ce bijou ! s’agaça François.

Après un long tour sur les parties ombragées du pont, les Cullen avaient décidé de continuer leur promenade à l'intérieur, Alice eut soudain une vision. Au même instant, ils entendirent un bruit de claquement, comme si deux choses étaient entrées en contact brusquement puis étaient tombées à terre. L’atterrissage avait dû s'effectuer en douceur étant donné le son peu fracassant.  
\- Charles et François ont décidé de faire des leurs dans la cabine des DeWitt Bukater, expliqua la voyante du groupe.  
\- Devons-nous intervenir ou sauront-ils s'arrêter seul sans dégât ? questionna Jasper.  
\- C'est une chance que le plancher n'ait pas été abîmé, ils vont avoir du mal à se calmer. Charles a réussi à récupérer le cœur de l'océan, son frère est bien décidé à ce qu'il ne le conserve pas, expliqua Alice.


	8. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rapidement, la famille Cullen se dirigea vers la cabine de Rose. En arrivant, ils virent la porte ouverte et s'approchèrent prudemment, ils repérèrent les deux frères à deux mètres d'eux, au sol. François essayait d'attraper le collier que Charles avait dans sa main droite, ils roulaient, ils bougeaient à vitesse vampirique, les humains n'auraient pas pu suivre la scène. Charles se releva d'un bond, souhaitant partir. François n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il lui fit un genre de croche pied en lançant ses jambes rapidement devant celles de son frère. Ce dernier retomba en avant en cherchant à regagner son équilibre.  
Il ne réussit pas à le retrouver et s'étala sur le sol, les mains en avant. Tout se passait trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent se contrôler. Dans la précipitation, Charles avait relâché la pression sur sa main, il la resserra trop tard, le bijou commença une chute. Il tenta de le rattraper, cependant François fut plus rapide en faisant tourner son corps sur le sol. Il n'eut qu'à lever la main pour le cueillir. Il essaya de faire un mouvement pour se relever, mais son jumeau s’abattit sur lui à ce moment-là, ce qu'il lui fit perdre l'équilibre.  
La lutte n'était pas prête de se terminer, ils paraissaient aussi fort et motivé l'un que l'autre, aucun d'eux n'abandonnerait sans intervention extérieure.  
\- On vous entend depuis le pont supérieur ! s'exclama Emmett.  
Ainsi, il voulait attirer l'attention sur lui, les Cullen espéraient que la présence de sept vampires les calmerait. Jasper aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir sur eux, mais cela aurait simplement eu un effet temporaire, néanmoins, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir si cela s’avérait nécessaire. Emmett ayant une carrure impressionnante, ils espéraient que cela serait suffisant pour les refroidir.  
\- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, cela ne vous concerne pas, répliqua, acide, Charles.  
Ils avaient été tellement surpris par l'interruption qu'ils avaient oublié ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire durant quelques secondes. Rapidement, celui aux cheveux courts repartit à l'assaut de l'autre, qui esquiva en faisant un mouvement de côté.  
\- Cela nous concerne : les humains peuvent se poser des questions, cela attirerait l'attention sur les vampires, chose que nous sommes tous. De plus, vous pouvez provoquer de gros dégâts sur ce paquebot et nous n'avons pas envie de nager jusqu'à New-York.  
\- Que comptez-vous faire ? Vous battre jusqu'au moment où vous aurez tué votre jumeau ? Tout ça pour un simple bijou ? demanda Carlisle.  
\- Ce collier n'est pas un simple bijou ! Il est mon héritage, répliqua aussitôt Charles  
\- Il est maudit, tu vas nous tuer, déclara en même temps François.  
\- C'est une bêtise de croire ceci, répondit le premier.  
\- Vous êtes aussi fort l'un que l'autre, vous n'arriverez pas à prendre le dessus sur votre jumeau ainsi, indiqua Carlisle aux deux frères.  
\- Vous avez raison : j'abandonne... pour l'instant. Vous aurez des nouvelles de moi, déclara Charles en se levant.  
Il lança un regard noir à son frère avant de se diriger vers la sortie, en bousculant ceux qui encombraient la porte, il était mécontent d'avoir échoué si près de son but.

Les Cullen se retrouvèrent seuls avec François. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire, il se demandait ce que comptait faire les vampires qui lui faisaient face, le cœur de l'océan était dans sa main.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous ferons pas de mal. Nous sommes désolés d'être intervenus dans le conflit, mais nous avions peur que ce dernier attire l'attention des humains sur nous. Une rumeur peut très vite se répandre dans un lieu tel qu'un paquebot, expliqua Edward.  
\- Votre interposition a fait fuir Charles, il va revenir à l'assaut mais le collier n'est pas encore en sa possession.  
\- D'après ce que nous avons compris, ce bijou appartient à un de vos ancêtres. Pourquoi n'aidez-vous pas votre frère ? Vous semblez être totalement opposé à ce qu'il s'en empare, questionna Alice.  
\- Il est maudit ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Il est arrivé d'horribles choses aux détenteurs de ce diamant : certains sont morts dans d'horribles souffrances, d'autres ont perdu tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Si Charles s'en empare, il lui arrivera malheur.  
\- Vous ne semblez pas vous apprécier, pourquoi vouloir le sauver ? demanda Carlisle.  
\- Nous sommes lié : s'il meurt, je meurs. Je tiens à ma vie.  
\- Comment est-il possible que vous soyez liés ?  
\- Une sorcière nous a jeté un sortilège. Nous sommes jumeaux, elle s'est servie de nous alors que nous étions encore humains. Plus tard, nous avons tous les deux été transformé en vampire le même jour. Charles ne croit pas que ce lien existe : il dit que c'est le hasard qui fait que nous ayons été transformés durant une journée que nous passions ensemble. Il pense que ce sort est plus psychologique que réel : si nous croyons qu'il va se passer quelque chose, ça se produira.  
\- Il semble vous être arrivés beaucoup de chose, constata Emmett.  
\- Nous sommes des petits enfants de Louis XVI, cela est normal. Pas que discuter avec vous me dérange, mais j'ai des choses à faire. Je me demande ce que mon frère va encore inventer, merci d'être intervenu, déclara François en signe d'au revoir.  
Il remit le collier à sa place dans la petite boite qu'il plaça dans le coffre laissé ouvert, tout en supposant que c'était là qu'il devait se trouver.  
Tous quittèrent ensuite la pièce, l'office religieux allait se terminer, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les voit dans une suite qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Par chance pour eux, Rose, Ruth et Caledon ne rejoignirent pas directement leur loge après la messe, le commandant leur avait proposé de leur faire visiter le paquebot en compagnie d'autres personnes tel que M. Andrews, l'architecte.  
Alors qu'ils allaient commencer leur tour, un matelot vint signaler au commandant Smith qu'ils venaient de recevoir un message d'un autre bateau les informant de la présence d'icebergs. Le responsable rassura les personnes présentes en disant que cela était normal à cette période de l'année, il donna même l'ordre d'allumer les dernières chaudières.  
Rose profita de cette promenade pour interroger l'homme qui avait dessiné les plans du paquebot sur le nombre de canots de sauvetage. D'après ses calculs, il en manquait, l'architecte lui confirma ses pensées : les responsables avaient préféré gagner de l'espace au lieu de mettre des bateaux de survie. Cependant, M. Andrews la rassura en lui déclarant que le Titanic était le seul canot de sauvetage qu’il lui faille : il était solide et fiable.  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle des machines, Jack entraîna Rose dans une pièce. Le jeune homme était monté sur le pont supérieur, avait volé une veste et un chapeau afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Les deux humains ne remarquèrent pas la présence de Jasper et Alice, dans un coin de la salle où ils s'étaient réfugiés lorsqu'ils avaient souhaité s'isoler des autres.  
Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion en entendant la porte claquer, ils pestèrent mentalement d'avoir été interrompu, ils étaient cachés par une grosse boite en bois. Ils remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait de Rose et Jack. Décidément, ils les voyaient souvent.  
Rose souhaitait partir, elle ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec le garçon. Lui, voulait lui ouvrir les yeux. Alice retint un petit cri de désespoir en entendant la première partie du discours de Jack :  
\- Rose, vous n'êtes pas un cadeau. Vous êtes une petite fille pourrie gâtée, mais à l'intérieur vous êtes la plus époustouflante, la plus incroyable, la plus merveilleuse fille, femme, que j'ai jamais connue.  
Elle fut soulagée d'entendre la fin, le garçon n'était pas aussi perdu qu'elle l'avait cru : commencer une déclaration en citant les défauts de l'autre, elle n'avait jamais vu ça.  
\- Il est fou d'elle. Elle l'aime aussi, mais refuse de l'accepter car elle ne veut pas décevoir sa mère, murmura Jasper. Cela était facile de le savoir grâce à son don.  
Le désespoir était le sentiment le plus puissant lorsque Rose quitta la pièce après lui avoir demandé de la laisser tranquille. Les deux vampires étaient tristes pour le couple : ils s'aimaient mais ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.  
Ils reprirent néanmoins leur conversation, ils devaient profiter de la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir être à deux.

-)-(-

L'heure du repas du midi sonna. Tous les passagers eurent la surprise d'apprendre que le Titanic avançait plus vite que prévu, ils prévoyaient maintenant d'arriver à New-York le mardi soir au lieu du mercredi. Cela pouvait encore changer : ils avaient parcouru vingt-sept miles supplémentaires durant la journée du samedi, comparée à celle du vendredi.  
La vitesse du paquebot était au cœur des conversations, chacun s’enthousiasmait, beaucoup allèrent voir celui chargé d'envoyer les télégraphes afin de prévenir leur famille ou ami de cette avancée.  
Même la cuisine semblait être de bonne humeur. Les premières classes furent très heureux devant leur filet de turbot, œufs d'Argenteuil, poulet à la Maryland, corned-beef et beignets de légumes. Le menu de la seconde classe était également digne des meilleures tables de la bourgeoisie anglaise et américaine.  
Certains se posaient néanmoins des questions : n'était-il pas dangereux de naviguer aussi rapidement ? Les Cullen faisaient partis de ceux s'étant fait cette réflexion, ils étaient à la fois septique et heureux. En arrivant en Amérique, ils pourraient enfin se dégourdir les jambes, même s'ils avaient la capacité de rester immobile indéfiniment, ils en avaient marre d'être enfermés, surtout qu'ils devaient se nourrir de poissons et comptaient retourner bientôt en chasse. De plus, ils n'auraient plus la nécessité de redouter un faux pas de Charles et François. Comme ils l'avaient espéré, Molly s'était montrée discrète et calme, lorsqu'ils la croisaient, ils se saluaient poliment.  
L'agitation fut telle que personne ne fit attention à un télégramme, signalant la présence de gros icebergs, qu'ils reçurent.

Peu de monde osa sortir cette après-midi-là, le vent était trop froid : on pouvait penser qu'il aurait pu glacer quelqu'un. Beaucoup restèrent donc à l'intérieur, dans leur chambre ou les salons. La bonne nouvelle était toujours au cœur des conversations, certains parlèrent simplement, d'autres firent des paris sur l'heure d'arrivée du paquebot, plusieurs jouèrent au poker ou jeux divers.  
Edward n'avait pas peur du froid, les vampires étaient immunisés contre les différentes températures. L'air lui semblait tiède, il devait être à la même température que lui. Rosalie et Emmett s'étant isolés dans l'une des chambres, les autres Cullen n'avaient pas voulu rester dans leur suite. Alice et Jasper avaient disparu depuis le début de l'après-midi, Edward avait souhaité laisser un peu d'intimité à Carlisle et Esmée. Le pont étant presque vide, le célibataire y avait élu domicile. Il avait bien remarqué la présence de Jack un peu plus loin, mais il ne le dérangeait pas.  
Le jeune homme avait en effet bravé le froid, il s'était installé à la proue, observant l'horizon et l'océan, il aimait cet endroit où le paysage était magnifique : le soleil couchant avait transformé la couleur bleu du ciel en un dégradé allant du rouge au jaune.  
Le froid ne le dérangeait pas, même s'il le sentait. Le manteau qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt lui tenait à peu près chaud, mais son visage, qui n'était pas protégé, s'était habitué petit à petit à la température ambiante. Il aurait pu rentrer à l'intérieur, toutefois il ne souhaitait pas voir du monde, voulant se retrouver seul avec lui-même tout en pensant à son avenir, il se rapprochait de l'Amérique où il allait pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, il se laisserait porter par le vent. Il se trouvait sot d'avoir imaginé que Rose pourrait le suivre, sa vie n'était pas celle qu'elle avait.  
Il fut surpris d'entendre la femme à laquelle il pensait :  
\- Bonjour Jack. J'ai changé d'avis.  
Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, son visage s'était illuminé à sa vision, un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Rose était restée à distance pour l’interpeller, elle s'approcha doucement, ses mains croisées entre elles sur son ventre, sa longue robe traînant au sol.  
En entendant sa mère et d'autres femmes de la haute société, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. De plus, sa précédente discussion avec Jack l'avait un peu travaillée.  
Edward avait suivi la scène de loin, il les trouva mignon, leurs esprits étaient si purs, il leur souhaitait le bonheur. Cela ne serait pas simple, mais ils pourraient toujours vivre ensemble.  
\- Ils ont dit que vous seriez sûrement ici, commença-t-elle à expliquer.  
Elle fut interrompue par un "chut" du jeune homme qui mit son doigt devant sa bouche en prononçant l'onomatopée.  
Durant une seconde, il se demanda qui était ce « ils », cependant il ne posa pas la question. Il était dans un rêve avec ce paysage, il comptait simplement lui montrer, passer un moment volé avec celle qu'il aimait.  
Il lui demanda de lui donner sa main, de fermer les yeux et de monter sur une marche. Il la conduisit au pied du garde-fou, la fit monter sur le premier barreau de la balustrade. Il se mit derrière elle, ils étaient face à l'horizon. Délicatement, il lui fit soulever ses bras, posa ses mains au niveau de ses hanches, avant de lui demander d'ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Je vole ! s'exclama t-elle.  
Le vent était face à eux. Seul l'horizon était visible, s'ils n'avaient pas leurs pieds posés sur un barreau, ils auraient pu être réellement suspendus en l'air.  
Edward les trouvait adorables et beaux ainsi, il les voyait de dos mais imaginait très bien la vue qu'ils devaient donner de face.  
Jack mit ses mains dans celles de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ramènent leurs mains sur les hanches de Rose. Cette dernière tourna son visage vers celui du garçon, leurs bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres comme si elles étaient attirées, tel des aimants.  
Ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, lent, doux, passionné, ils faisaient passer tous les sentiments amoureux qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre.  
Doucement, ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux durant un moment, profitant simplement de l'instant présent, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la personne face à eux.  
Rose trembla, Jack s'en inquiéta car elle n'était pas très couverte par ce temps frisquet, il lui proposa donc de rentrer. Elle eut une idée à ce moment-là et l'emmena jusqu'à sa cabine.  
Edward sourit en lisant les pensées de la fille : elle souhaitait que Jack la dessine nue, portant uniquement le cœur de l'océan. Elle savait que Cale ne serait pas là, occupé à boire un brandy. Le vampire préféra ne pas les espionner, leur laisser un peu d'intimité.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le résultat, le portrait était magnifique : la jeune femme allongée sur le sofa, un bras replié sous sa tête, un autre au-dessus, le visage fixant le dessinateur, le cœur de l'océan dénotant sur sa poitrine nue. Il imagina à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour le garçon de dessiner ainsi la femme de ses rêves, tout en gardant son calme. Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas dû être facile de prendre la pause pour la fille.  
Alice s'était attachée aux deux amoureux maudits et les surveillait grâce à son troisième œil. Elle avait eu la vision de la décision de Rose : elle comptait s'enfuir avec Jack à leur arrivé à New-York où elle abandonnerait sa vie, elle les voyait heureux. Ensuite, elle avait vu que la jeune femme avait demandé à son aimé de la dessiner nue, avant de mettre l'esquisse dans le coffre afin que Cale le trouve. Pour agrémenter le tout, elle laissa un mot :  
"Chéri, maintenant vous pouvez nous enfermer tous les deux dans votre coffre. Rose."

Contrairement à la veille, Alice n'avait pas insisté pour aller à la fête organisée en troisième classe. Elle avait eu sa dose le jour précédent et comptait profiter d'une petite soirée tranquille avec Jasper.  
Cale, n'ayant pas aperçu sa fiancée depuis le dîner copieux, avait envoyé Lovejoy à sa recherche. Il avait peur qu'elle soit en compagnie de Jack.  
Le majordome ne la trouva pas, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas avoir disparu, le paquebot était grand mais il était impossible de se cacher infiniment. Il n'avait pas regardé à l'endroit le plus logique : leur suite.  
Lorsqu'il se décida à y retourner, il entendit une porte claquer, la jeune femme était là quelques secondes auparavant, il se lança donc à sa poursuite. Ce que Cale avait redouté était en train de se produire devant les yeux de son majordome : Rose était en compagnie de Jack.

Pendant ce temps-là, le commandant Smith finit son dernier tour sur la passerelle avant de se rendre dans sa cabine. La mer était calme, il n'y avait plus un souffle de vent, il ordonna de conserver le cap et la vitesse. La quiétude de l'océan risquait de rendre les icebergs plus difficile à détecter : il n'y aurait pas de vague à leur base, mais cela faisait vingt-six ans qu'Edward dirigeait des navires, il connaissait son métier.  
La réception d'un télégramme, non reçu plus tôt à cause de la surchauffe des télégraphes très utilisés, signalant la présence de trois gros icebergs ne le fit pas changer d'avis. Il resta sur sa position malgré plusieurs autres messages communiqués dans la soirée.  
Le Titanic continuait sa progression alors que d'autres paquebots, tel que le Californian, s'arrêtaient pour la nuit, ces derniers ne voulaient pas risquer un naufrage.  
Les passagers se croyaient en sécurité. Les troisièmes classes faisaient la fête. Les deuxièmes classes entonnaient des hymnes religieux, évoquant les risques que l'on prend lorsque l'on voyage en mer, dans leur salle à manger accompagnés au piano. L’orchestre présent à bord donnait un concert en première classe.


	9. Dangereuse altercation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

En se dégourdissant les jambes en compagnie d'Emmett, Rosalie apprit l'organisation d'un concert le soir même. L'orchestre s'installa après le repas dans la salle des palmiers.  
Les deux vampires en avertirent leur famille. Comme ils s'en doutaient, en passionné de musique, Edward voulut y assister. Esmée et Carlisle souhaitèrent l'accompagner, cela leur ferait une petite sortie ensemble. Rosalie et Emmett comptaient s'approprier une chambre de la suite, elle était un peu la leur depuis leur arrivée sur le paquebot. Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas emballés par le concert, ils prévirent une petite baignade nocturne dans la piscine vide, ils appréciaient cette salle.  
Le concert passionna les trois êtres immortels. Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues l'écouter, tout le monde était bien habillé, les musiciens jouaient correctement, ils avaient un répertoire varié. Ils furent heureux d'y avoir participé.  
Lorsqu'il se termina, la majorité des hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon fumeur afin de prendre un brandy. Beaucoup spéculaient encore sur l'heure d'arrivée à New-York ou le nombre de miles parcouru avant le lendemain midi.  
Carlisle, Esmée et Edward ne souhaitaient pas retourner dans leur suite, ils espéraient toujours que Rosalie et Emmett se calment un peu sur le sexe, ça commençaient à les exaspérer. Ils n'avaient pas envie de retrouver Alice et Jasper, ils décidèrent de s'installer à la balustrade du paquebot où il faisait un peu frais, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, personne n'avait osé braver le froid nocturne.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Charles mettait au point son plan pour s'emparer du cœur de l'océan.

-)-(-

Durant le concert, le majordome Lovejoy poursuivit Rose et Jack dans les couloirs après les avoir retrouvés dans leur suite, ainsi ils traversèrent de nombreux corridors. Durant leur course effrénée, les deux jeunes bousculèrent d'autres personnes et renversèrent un chariot. Leur galopade, afin d'échapper à l'homme, les mena droit aux salles des machines. On leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là à cause de la dangerosité de l'endroit, cependant cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer leur chemin pendant lequel ils virent de nombreuses personnes mettre du charbon dans les chaudières.  
Ils arrivèrent aux cales. Il existait une grande différence de température entre les deux endroits, étant donné que les chaudières dégageaient énormément de chaleur. Ils frissonnèrent mais visitèrent le lieu, il y avait beaucoup de caisses en bois empilées un peu partout, il y avait même une voiture rouge qu'ils approchèrent. Le garçon était curieux, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu admirer de près une automobile. En tant que dame, Rose se fit ouvrir la porte et Jack l'aida à monter à l'intérieur. Le garçon s'installa au volant, mais il fut rapidement tiré en arrière par la jeune femme.  
Se tenant dans ses bras, Rose demanda à l'homme de poser ses mains sur elle, chose que Jack s'empressa de faire avec douceur. Passionnément, ils firent l'amour.  
Tranquillement, ils reprirent leur souffle, savourant le moment présent. Néanmoins, ils finirent par se relever et se rhabiller, ils étaient toujours poursuivis et il valait mieux qu'on ne les trouve pas dans cette position. Ils s'y prirent au bon moment car ils étaient à peine debout qu'ils entendirent des personnes venues à leur recherche parler.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Caledon avait découvert le dessin et le mot de Rose qui l'avait mis en rage car elle se moquait de lui et ne le respectait pas. En premier lieu, il avait voulu chiffonner le portrait, mais il s'était retenu au dernier moment en pensant à se venger, la vengeance était dangereuse. Il expliqua son plan à son majordome en lui donnant le diamant. Lovejoy devait le mettre dans la poche de Jack dès qu'il le voyait, il espérait mettre le jeune homme aux arrêts en l'accusant de vol.

-)-(-

Après l'altercation avec son frère, dans laquelle étaient intervenus les Cullen, Charles avait été furieux. Il avait eu le cœur de l'océan dans sa main, son jumeau, cette personne qui se mettait depuis des décennies au travers de son chemin, lui avait repris. Il se demanda même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore tué, sûrement en souvenir des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble durant les premières années de leurs vies. Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il avait dû abandonner à l'arrivée des autres vampires du paquebot, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre eux : ils étaient trop nombreux.  
Il avait passé un siècle à chercher une trace de ce bijou, il n'allait pas renoncer aussi près du but, il était bien motivé à avoir ce qu'il convoitait.  
Cette fois-ci, même son frère ne l'arrêterait pas, il pourrait le démembrer si nécessaire. Ils avaient été très proche, presque inséparables, durant leur vie humaine et le début de leur existence vampirique qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Afin d'occuper ses nuits, Charles avait fait des recherches sur leurs ancêtres, c'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert la couronne et ses diamants. François était présent lors des heures qu'ils avaient passées à la bibliothèque et autres endroits. Depuis, Charles avait tenté de les retrouver.  
À un moment, il s'était intéressé plus particulièrement au diamant bleu. François avait pris peur à cet instant-là : il croyait ce que les livres disaient, il croyait que c'était à cause du bijou qu'il était arrivé malheur à ses propriétaires. Il ne voulait pas que Charles ait des problèmes, c'est pour cela qu'il tenta de le convaincre d'abandonner sa quête, ce que le jeune vampire refusa.  
Même s'ils n'étaient pas officiels, ils étaient des descendants de Louis XIV, ils avaient donc un droit sur ces diamants. Il se moquait d'avoir été le résultat d'une relation défendue, le sang royal coulait dans ses veines.  
Étant donné qu'il avait disparu en 1792, année où Louis eut des problèmes, retrouver la trace du diamant bleu ne fut pas aisé. Il avait été détaché de la couronne et retaillé en forme de cœur, d'où sa nouvelle appellation : "cœur de l'océan" à cause de sa forme et de sa couleur.  
Après une violente dispute, François avait laissé Charles. Durant plusieurs décennies, ils n'avaient plus eu de contact. Jusqu'au moment où François apprit qu'un certain Nathan Hockley avait acheté le diamant recherché par son frère. L'homme avait prévu de le donner à son fils, un certain Caledon, afin qu'il puisse l'offrir à sa future femme à leur arrivée en Amérique. Il apprit qu'ils voyageraient à bord du Titanic, il s'acheta donc un billet, sans être certain que son frère serait sur le paquebot.  
Leurs querelles avaient recommencé dès qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils n'avaient pas oublié leur dernière dispute.  
Pendant leur séparation, François avait toujours redouté qu'il arrive malheur à son jumeau. Alors qu'ils étaient encore humains, une sorcière leur avait lancé un sortilège, les liant à vie : si l'un mourait, l'autre aussi. Charles pensait que cela était des sornettes. Néanmoins, ils avaient été transformés le même jour par un vampire venu attaquer la maison de François, alors qu'il mangeait en compagnie de son jumeau.

Prenant des précautions, Charles avait tendu l'oreille. Il avait perçu deux individus à l'intérieur du logement des Dewitt-Bukater, il se mit à patienter, il se cachait lorsqu'il voyait quelqu'un passer. Il avait vu le majordome pénétrer dans la pièce alors qu'il entendait les précédentes personnes prendre la fuite.  
Il profita que la suite soit vide pour y pénétrer. Directement, il se dirigea vers le coffre, mais il se retourna lorsqu'on lui dit :  
\- Ne fais pas ça, je n'ai pas envie de me battre.  
Son frère l'avait suivi, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il l'espionnait mais il ne l'avait pas senti plus tôt.  
Il ne retint pas un grognement, il en avait marre.  
\- Va-t’en ! dit-il hargneusement.  
\- Seulement si tu laisses ce diamant où il est. Tu as l'éternité devant toi, tu as déjà gâché plusieurs décennies à cause de cet objet maudit.  
\- Il nous appartient, tu devrais m'aider à l'obtenir au lieu de m'en empêcher !  
\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se batte encore, laissons tomber et allons faire un tour du monde comme nous l'avons déjà imaginé.  
\- Je n'abandonnerai pas. Quant à ce projet, il n'est plus d'actualité. Tu m’insupportes à toujours te mettre en travers de mon chemin.  
\- C'est normal, tu veux nous tuer ! s'insurgea François.  
Le peu de contrôle qu'avait conservé le vampire s'évapora à cette phrase. Il grogna de nouveau, avant de s'avancer vers son frère à vitesse vampirique. Il agrippa sa gorge.  
\- Pars ou je te tue, s'énerva-t-il en le poussant un peu en arrière, juste assez pour qu'il tangue sans tomber.  
\- Je t'empêcherai de t'en emparer.  
Il fonça sur son frère qui s'était retourné pour s'approcher du coffret. Il le prit par la taille, se pencha en arrière afin de le soulever.  
Ne souhaitant pas se laisser faire, Charles lança ses pieds en l'air avant de les redescendre rapidement tout en les repliant. Ainsi, il put donner un violent coup dans les jambes de son adversaire. Ce dernier fut obligé de le lâcher et recula de plusieurs pas. Néanmoins, il se rattrapa à la dernière minute au bord d'une table dont les pieds se brisèrent sous le choc, mais il ne put s'empêcher de tomber par terre. Il se dépêcha de se relever, il ne voulait pas rester en position d'infériorité.  
\- Tu me laisses tranquille ou tu en veux encore ? demanda le vampire en s'avançant dangereusement vers son frère, comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie à éradiquer.  
\- Je n'abandonnerais pas. Mourir à cause de toi ou victime d'une malédiction, la conclusion est la même, autant me battre pour vivre.  
\- Tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à m'arrêter indéfiniment. N'oublie pas que si je suis ton raisonnement, si tu me tues, tu te tues aussi. Ce que tu ne veux pas se produira quand même, comme c'est dommage.  
Son ton était moqueur.  
\- Tu devras me passer sur le corps pour avoir ce diamant, murmura François.  
\- Tu m'y obliges, frangin.  
Charles tenta de l'attraper. D'une feinte habile sur la droite, François l'évita, ils se retrouvèrent debout face à face.  
François, tenta de lui faire un croche-pied, mais il le manqua. Il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la porte d'entrée où il heurta un tableau qui fut cassé en deux. Charles fut près de François en moins de trois secondes, le temps qu'il fallut au garçon pour se relever.  
Ce dernier attrapa son jumeau, afin de le pousser violemment vers la sortie. Personne n'était dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Heureusement, car rapidement, les deux vampires se heurtèrent de nouveaux de plein fouet, ils renversèrent une table contenant un pot de fleur.  
Ils se mirent à courir, il leur fallut peu de temps pour arriver sur le pont. Ils continuaient de s'attraper et de se lancer loin de manière régulière, à tour de rôle. Ils étaient aussi furieux et motivés l'un que l'autre. Charles avait réussi une fois à emprisonner François, une main dans le dos, il aurait pu l'achever à ce moment-là, mais il lui avait demandé :  
\- Une dernière pensée avant de mourir ?  
Le vampire avait profité de ce quart de seconde pour tourner sur lui-même, ce qui le libéra. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de son frère, cela le projeta sur le garde-fou. Le fer recula sous le choc, adoptant la position de celui qui venait de s'écraser contre lui.

-)-(-

Edward, Carlisle et Esmée observaient l'horizon silencieusement lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'un transat que l'on écrase. Comme un seul homme, ils tournèrent leurs têtes dans la direction du son, il n'y avait plus rien à cet endroit-là.  
Trouvant cela bizarre, ils firent le tour du pont des yeux, ils mirent peu de temps à repérer Charles et François en pleine lutte acharnée. De concert, ils soupirèrent : ces vampires étaient vraiment insupportables.  
Les autres passagers rentraient dans leurs cabines afin de se coucher pour la nuit.  
Les trois Cullen n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils devaient faire, qu'ils virent Charles tomber à l'eau, poussé par François qui ne tarda pas à sauter.  
\- Vont-ils causer d'autres problèmes ou est-ce que nous ne les reverrons plus ? se questionnèrent-ils.  
Ils auraient aimé qu'Alice soit présente pour leur donner quelques indications sur l'avenir.  
Afin d'analyser au mieux la situation, ils se penchèrent mais ils ne virent pas les deux vampires, car ils devaient nager en profondeur. En effet, ils se poursuivaient à quatre cents mètres. Un requin, qui nageait sans rien demander à personne, fut attrapé par François qui le lança tel un marteau en direction de son frère. L'animal n'arriva pas à la destination prévue, mais s'échoua sur un côté du Titanic.  
Esmée, Carlisle et Edward ressentirent une très légère secousse, elle était à peine perceptible. Aucun humain ne devait l'avoir différenciée du ballottage habituel du paquebot.  
Au moment où les deux garçons décidaient de sauter afin d'empêcher d'autres ennuis, alors qu'Esmée allait mettre au courant les autres membres de leur famille, Edward entendit les pensées d'Alice. Jasper et elle courraient en direction du pont, heureusement que la majorité des passagers était couchée ou dans les restaurants. Elle criait mentalement :  
\- Sautez ! Il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils ne provoquent des dégâts. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas sans nous, il faut les éloigner du paquebot.  
Une seconde plus tard, le temps d'informer Carlisle et Esmée, deux vampires sautèrent à l'eau. Esmée s'en allait dans la direction inverse afin d'obtenir l'aide de Rosalie et Emmett.  
Dans l'eau, ils mirent peu de temps à repérer les descendants des rois de France. Charles se rapprochait de François très rapidement. Les buveurs de sang se déplaçaient aussi vite dans l'océan que sur terre, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de respirer. Tous les animaux s'étaient éloignés, ils avaient senti la présence de prédateurs.  
Le vampire ne semblait pas avoir apprécié d'avoir été visé avec un requin, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sous l'eau, la pression n'était pas la même que dans l'air, il eut donc peu d'effet malgré sa puissance.  
Alice et Jasper les rejoignirent alors qu'ils observaient les nombreux icebergs présents. Charles avait poussé son frère sur l'un d'eux, il le tenait à la gorge. La glace reculait doucement sous la force.  
\- Oh non, pensa Alice.  
Elle venait d'avoir une vision, l'inconvénient de ne pas pouvoir respirer était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus parler. Mentalement, elle dit à Edward qu'il fallait les empêcher de pousser la glace : le Titanic foncerait droit dessus s'ils ne faisaient rien. Les repérant loin du bateau, les Cullen n'avaient pas réfléchi à autre chose.  
Voyant Edward et Alice se diriger vers Charles et François, Carlisle et Jasper les suivirent. Ce dernier envoya une onde de calme en direction de leurs adversaires, même si cela était plus difficile à faire sous la mer étant donné que la vitesse des ondes était différente.  
François fut surpris d’apercevoir les quatre vampires, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir là. Son frère tourna la tête afin de regarder ce que son jumeau fixait, Edward et Alice étaient déjà derrière lui, ils lui emprisonnèrent les bras. Alice voyait les mouvements qu'ils prévoyaient de faire et Edward les lisaient dans ses pensées, il fut donc facile pour eux de l'immobiliser.  
Charles ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. François eut peur qu'on fasse du mal à son frère, il commença à foncer sur Alice et Edward, mais Carlisle et Jasper l'arrêtèrent alors qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée arrivaient. Il avait tenté de passer en dessous d'eux, les Cullen avaient dû se retourner pour l'attraper.  
La famille ne savait pas quoi faire d'eux, ils ne voulaient pas les tuer mais ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser mettre en danger la vie de plus de deux milles personnes.  
François profita de la réflexion de ses agresseurs pour rassembler toute sa force et les repousser. Surpris, Carlisle lâcha le vampire. François entraîna donc seulement Jasper en arrière et le repoussa sur... la coque du Titanic. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que le bateau s'était approché d'eux, la dose de calme que Jasper lui envoya n'eut pas d'effet.

-)-(-

Les deux tourtereaux avaient fini par remonter sur le pont en rigolant. Les deux guetteurs avaient froid, ils tentaient de se réchauffer en se frottant les mains, en vain. L'un d'eux avait déclaré qu'il sentait la glace. Le couple leur fournit une petite distraction, surtout lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient : il était hors de question qu'ils se réchauffent ensemble de cette manière. Rose profita de ce moment pour annoncer à Jack qu'à l'arrivée du paquebot, elle comptait s'enfuir avec lui.  
L'attention des deux hommes présents sur le nid de pie fut subitement attirée par autre chose : ils fonçaient droit sur un gigantesque iceberg. Sans perdre une seconde, ils firent tinter la cloche et téléphonèrent à la salle de commandement.  
\- Iceberg droit devant, annoncèrent-ils.  
Il était déjà à sept cents mètres d'eux, l'obscurité n'aurait pas permis de le repérer plus tôt.  
Les responsables ne tardèrent pas à prendre les décisions : l'officier demanda le virement à tribord et ils enclenchèrent le mécanisme pour faire marche arrière. Le paquebot avait une vitesse de vingt-deux nœuds, soit quarante kilomètres heures. En une minute, il avançait de sept cents mètres, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en une seconde : il leur fallait quinze cents mètres.  
Le Titanic se rapprochait de la montagne de glace. Quatre cents mètres. La majorité des hommes de l'équipage étaient parties se coucher, seul le groupe de quart était présent. Celui-ci s'activait vivement, courrait dans tous les sens afin d'accomplir ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils devaient éviter la collision.  
Les ordres s'enchaînaient : renverser la chaleur, fermer tous les foyers puis attendre quelques secondes avant de lancer les machines en arrière. Les hélices se mirent au repos avant de commencer à tourner dans le sens opposé au précédent.  
Les hommes de la tour de pie virent l'iceberg de presque dix-huit mètres de hauteur s'avancer droit vers eux.  
Doucement, le paquebot se mit à virer, cela ne fut pas assez rapide. Le Titanic passa juste à côté de l'iceberg, une grosse secousse ébroua le paquebot. Des papiers s'envolèrent, des lustres tintèrent, les liquides à bord firent des vagues à l'intérieur de leur récipients.  
Il était vingt-trois heures quarante, ils pensèrent avoir touché la montagne de glace.


	10. État des lieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Jasper venait d'être écrasé contre le paquebot, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire sans se défendre, il repoussa son assaillant qui répliqua en exerçant une nouvelle pression sur lui. Pour la seconde fois, il entra en contact avec la coque du Titanic.  
Alice bouillait intérieurement, elle voulait défendre l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lâcher Charles qui commençait à s'agiter.  
Emmett réagit rapidement en venant en aide à son ami, Jasper était en train de retourner son adversaire en le plaquant contre le bateau. Carlisle rattrapa également le vampire qu'il avait lâché un peu plus tôt. Rosalie soutint Edward et Alice.  
Esmée regardait un peu partout, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, n'aimant pas ce spectacle.

-)-(-

Certains passagers de la troisièmes classe furent réveillés, quelques-uns étaient tombés de leur lit ou avaient manqué de le faire, sous le choc. Plusieurs avaient entendu un bruit de craquement. Des valises avaient dégringolé au sol.  
De l'eau congelée se cassa de la partie principale de l'iceberg, certains morceaux atterrirent sur le pont. Rose et Jack, qui s'embrassaient à ce moment-là, durent se mettre à l'abri afin de ne pas se faire assommer. Les personnes présentes regardèrent le monticule s'éloigner doucement. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un tel spectacle.  
Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils se servirent des blocs de glace comme d'un ballon de football, toute chose peut être utilisée pour s'amuser. Ils pensèrent également à la découper en morceaux afin de rafraîchir leurs verres de whisky. Ils plaisantaient, ils rigolaient, ils tentaient d'obtenir joyeusement des informations sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Des ordres continuaient d'être donnés : virer à bâbord.  
À l'intérieur, des lieux commençaient à s'inonder. La cale et les soutes à charbon faisaient parties des premiers endroits touchés. Les personnes voyant cela commencèrent à paniquer, ils criaient, ils avaient peur de se noyer. La pression de l'eau était forte, le liquide avançait rapidement, emportant tout sur son passage.  
En six minutes, la chaudière numéro six était déjà envahie par deux mètres d'eau. Les portes étanches commençaient à être fermées. Les ouvriers occupés là-bas durent quitter leur poste rapidement afin de ne pas être pris au piège, ils couraient, ils ne voulaient pas mourir.

-)-(-

Une fois de plus, les Cullen se demandèrent ce qu'ils devaient faire des deux vampires. Ils devaient agir vite, le bateau avait été fortement abîmé sur quatre-vingt-dix mètres, des rivets avaient sauté.  
Alice visualisa l'avenir : Charles ne s'arrêterait jamais. Ils devaient donc le démembrer, la décision prise, elle eut un second flash, François voudrait venger son jumeau. Tous les deux devaient donc mourir, elle soupira mentalement à cette pensée, elle n'aimait pas faire cela. Edward avait suivi les réflexions d'Alice, il avait compris.  
Tous les deux furent les premiers à commencer leur remontée vers la surface. Rosalie, qui les aidait à maintenir Charles, les suivit. Ils devaient rester sur leur garde, ils étaient à sept contre deux, mais la situation pouvait changer très rapidement. Il ne fallait pas que les deux prisonniers se doutent de ce qui les attendait, ou voir l'autre se faire tuer, le mieux était de les séparer.  
Jasper n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi son épouse et son ami éprouvaient de la pitié. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la situation actuelle, mais se questionnait sur le pourquoi : allaient-ils être obligés de tuer ces vampires ?  
Ils ne pouvaient pas démembrer les deux buveurs de sang en plein milieu de l'océan, ils devaient retourner à bord du bateau.  
Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett suivirent Alice et Edward, ils leur faisaient confiance. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler, mais ils connaissaient des choses qu'eux ignoraient.  
Une fois au pied du bateau, ils sautèrent. François et Charles en profitèrent pour se débattre. Ils manquèrent de se libérer, mais les autres vampires les rattrapèrent rapidement grâce à leur coordination.

-)-(-

Le commandant fut réveillé et il prit les informations auprès de son officier. Il comprit rapidement la situation, il demanda l'arrêt du paquebot et un rapport du charpentier.  
Certains passagers de la troisième classe avaient les pieds dans l'eau, ils commençaient à sortir dans les couloirs et à remonter aux étages supérieurs. Les rats fuyaient également.  
Quelques passagers de première classe, réveillés par la secousse ou encore debout, se demandèrent pourquoi le paquebot était à l'arrêt. On leur parla d'une panne d'hélice, ils ne s’inquiétèrent pas, les parties de bridge ne furent pas interrompues.

-)-(-

Caledon ne se préoccupait pas de la secousse, seule la vengeance guidait ses pas. Il interpella le premier homme qu'il croisa, il exigea de voir le capitaine d'arme, jugeant son affaire urgente.  
Jack et Rose remontaient doucement lorsqu'ils croisèrent le commandant en compagnie de quelques autres personnes. C'est en écoutant, par inadvertance, leur discussion qu'ils comprirent la gravité de la situation : la cale costale était sous l'eau, la chaudière six et toutes les cales avants inondées.  
Soucieuse de sa famille, la jeune femme souhaita prévenir sa mère et Cale. Quelques membres de l'équipage étaient présents dans leur cabine lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Le majordome Lovejoy les accueillit, déclarant les avoir cherchés. Discrètement, il glissa le cœur de l'océan dans la poche du manteau de Jack.  
Rose allait annoncer l'accrochage :  
\- Quelque chose de grave vient de se passer, déclara-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par son fiancé qui demanda la fouille de Jack. Ils retrouvèrent le bijou dans la poche de son blouson. Le garçon fut étonné, se questionnant sur ce qu'il se passait, il tenta de convaincre Rose, mais Cale fut très vilipendant. Jack fut emmené tout en criant à plusieurs reprises :  
\- Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait, Rose. Tu le sais.

-)-(-

Une fois de retour sur le Titanic, Charles et François tentèrent de s'échapper. Le trajet jusqu'à leur suite leur parut très long. Ils avançaient, mais les deux vampires ralentissaient leur progression. Ils se débattaient, tentaient de trouver une faille dans la protection qu'assuraient les Cullen.  
À un moment, Charles fit un mouvement brusque, Rosalie le lâcha. Il continua rapidement de se faufiler, Edward n'eut pas d'autre choix qu'enlever son bras aussi, il se mit à courir. Le groupe composé de Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett et François était devant. François profita de la cohue pour se débattre plus violemment. Jasper leur lança une bouffée puissante de calme, ils devinrent presque amorphes. Carlisle avait abandonné ses fils pour attraper Charles. Alice et Rosalie prirent sa place alors que Jasper se lançait à la poursuite du premier vampire.  
La fin du trajet fut plus tranquille, Charles et François ne se débattaient plus sous le pouvoir de Jasper.  
Alice, Edward et Rosalie s'enfermèrent dans la chambre avec François, alors que les autres restèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient arrivés un peu avant le second groupe.  
\- Ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît. Je disparaîtrais et vous ne me reverrez plus, plaida le garçon, paraissant sincère. Ses pensées affirmaient le contraire, il était un très bon comédien. De plus, la vision d'Alice était claire : il les poursuivrait.  
\- La vengeance fait des ravages, murmura Edward avant de lui arracher la tête d'un geste brusque. L'action avait été maîtrisé, elle avait été rapide, un coup donné horizontalement et le tour était joué, il n'avait pas crié. La tête avait atterri à l'autre bout de la pièce, à côté de la table de chevet, elle avait renversé la lampe présente sur le meuble au passage.  
Le visage voulait rejoindre le reste de son corps, doucement il commença à ramper sur le sol. Ils devaient faire vite, ils espéraient que la désarticulation de Charles se déroulerait suffisamment rapidement. La cheminée était dans le salon, c'est là qu'ils devaient brûler les différentes parties de leurs assaillants. Le corps continuait de se débattre, les trois vampires lui coupèrent les bras et les jambes, ils les jetèrent à des endroits opposés afin qu'ils aient du mal à se regrouper.  
Emmett et Jasper n'hésitèrent pas à détruire Charles. C'était la première fois pour le plus costaud, mais il connaissait la technique et Jasper le guidait, ce dernier avait énormément d'expérience dans ce domaine.  
Carlisle et Esmée allumaient le feu. Jasper et Emmett visèrent directement le foyer, tout en faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite : il ne fallait pas que le vampire se reconstruise dans la cheminée et en sorte.  
Charles se débattait, il manqua même de leur échapper. Il tenta de se diriger vers la sortie, mais Jasper le rattrapa en se plaçant devant la porte, Emmett lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans le dos qui le mit à terre  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le vampire n'existait plus. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre, des morceaux de François se baladaient un peu partout dans la salle. Sa tête était même en train d'essayer de mordre les chevilles de Rosalie, cette dernière lui donna un coup de pieds en plein nez, ce qui projeta la partie du corps en plein dans le lustre de cristal qui se cassa avant de tomber sur le lit présent juste en dessous. Elle pesta contre cette tête hargneuse :  
\- Mais tu vas te calmer, on dirait un chien !  
Emmett ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant son épouse râler ainsi.  
\- Le feu est libre, annonça-t-il en attrapant une jambe qui marchait juste à côté de lui, il retourna la brûler. Les autres Cullen attrapèrent chacun une partie du corps et la mirent à l'intérieur du foyer. Rosalie fut la dernière à déposer la tête dans la cheminée, elle la tenait à bout de bras, par les cheveux car elle gigotait dans tous les sens, tentant de se libérer.  
\- Je savais que ce diamant finirait par nous tuer. J'avais raison, nous étions liés, déclara-t-il calmement avant que les flammes l'engloutissent définitivement, il avait fini par comprendre que cela ne servait à rien de lutter.

-)-(-

L'architecte avait fait le tour du paquebot, ses constations étaient catastrophiques. Il fit son rapport au commandant : en dix minutes, l'eau était monté à quatorze pieds au-dessus de la quille, trois cales étaient inondées et deux chaufferies, ce qui faisait cinq compartiments sous l'eau.  
Le directeur de la compagnie voulait repartir, il se moquait un peu du rapport. Le Titanic ne pouvait pas connaître d'échec : il devait arriver à New-York en avance, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.  
Lorsque l'architecte expliqua que le paquebot pouvait rester à flot avec quatre compartiments fissurés, mais pas avec cinq, tout leur monde s'écroula. L'eau allait se répandre vers l'arrière en passant par-dessus les cloisons. Les pompes pouvaient retarder de quelques minutes le naufrage mais en aucun cas l'empêcher. À ce moment-là, le Titanic est destiné à sombrer.  
\- Mais ce paquebot ne peut pas couler ! s'exclama choqué le directeur.  
\- Il est fait d'acier, Monsieur. Je vous assure qu'il peut couler et il coulera, c'est une certitude mathématique, répondit l'architecte.  
Il leur restait une heure, peut-être deux. Deux mille deux cents personnes devaient être évacuées, mais il n'y avait pas suffisamment de canots de sauvetage pour les contenir toutes.

 

Tous ces événements s'étaient enchaînés extrêmement rapidement.  
Contre l'avis du capitaine, le président de la compagnie donna l'ordre de redémarrer les machines, le Titanic n’avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! Le maître mécanicien le soutenait, il pensait que le bateau pouvait encore arriver à sa destination initiale, malgré la collision.  
Le paquebot se remit donc en route. Avec la vitesse, l'eau s'engouffra encore plus rapidement à travers les failles de la coque. Les pompes faisaient leur travail, mais elles n'arrivaient pas à tout évacuer, il y avait trop de liquide.  
Sentant les vibrations du paquebot, le capitaine téléphona à la salle des machines, il ordonna leurs arrêts. Ils étaient à cinq cents kilomètres des côtes. Le directeur s'opposa à cette décision, ils se disputèrent violemment :  
\- Nous devons repartir, nous devons arriver à New-York, s'écriait Monsieur Ismay.  
\- Nous n'y arriverons jamais, nous allons couler, répondit le commandant Smith.  
\- Le Titanic ne sombrera pas.  
\- Il sombrera, cela est certain. Vos actions vont nous précipiter au fond de l'eau encore plus vite, vous allez hâter la mort de deux mille deux cents personnes.  
\- Je suis le directeur de la White Starline !  
\- Je suis le commandant de ce paquebot !  
Aucun des deux ne souhaitait abandonner. Finalement, le navire fut mis à l'arrêt.  
Le commandant ordonna au personnel de bord de rendre visite à tous les passagers, ils devaient leur demander de mettre leur gilet de sauvetage et monter sur le pont. Ils devaient également fermer les portes à clé afin d'empêcher chacun de retourner dans leur chambre, mais cela aurait pris trop de temps de mettre dehors tout le monde, ils comptaient faire un second tour après. Ils devaient commencer par les premières classes, puis les secondes avant de terminer par les troisièmes.  
Les stewards fermèrent les grilles menant à cette dernière classe, les occupants étaient ainsi prisonniers, ils commencèrent à s'agiter, ils avaient peur, certains avait déjà vu l'eau. Des hommes et des femmes criaient, d'autres pleuraient, certains étaient assis à même le sol, amorphe, plusieurs s'étaient enfermés dans leur cabine avec le reste de leur famille. Tous avaient peur, aucune information leur était donnée, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait.  
Dans le même temps, un signal de détresse fut envoyé à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde, ils espéraient qu'un autre bateau soit suffisamment proche d'eux pour venir les sauver.  
Afin d'équilibrer l'eau dans le paquebot et ainsi ralentir son naufrage, les portes étanches durent être rouvertes, de nombreux ouvriers s'en chargèrent manuellement.

Cale était en train de traiter Rose de petite salope, après l'avoir giflée, lorsque des membres de l'équipage vinrent leur donner des gilets de sauvetage et leur conseiller de s'habiller chaudement. L'homme ne fut pas heureux d'être interrompu.

Sur le pont, de nombreuses personnes préparaient les canots de sauvetage.  
Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice passèrent à côté d'eux, ils trouvèrent un endroit où personne ne pouvait les voir avant de sauter à l'eau, leurs vêtements n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher.  
Ils voulaient évaluer l'état du paquebot, ils espéraient pouvoir encore le sauver. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner comme ça, laisser plus de deux milles personnes mourir, sans rien faire.  
Ils mirent peu de temps à repérer les trous dans la coque, certains avaient été provoqués par un frôlement de l'iceberg, mais la majorité gardait la marque des corps de François et Jasper.  
De nombreux rivets avaient sauté, laissant ainsi l'eau pénétrer à l'intérieur du paquebot. Ils n'avaient rien pour boucher les trous sous la ligne de flottaison, il leur faudrait des plaques afin de remplacer les manquantes. Ils vissèrent le plus de rivets qu'ils purent, mais les dégâts étaient trop importants pour qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose.  
Leurs actions ne pouvaient faire que retarder de quelques minutes le naufrage du Titanic, il était destiné à couler, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, des personnes allaient mourir.  
Ils firent attention à ce que les marques ne ressemblent pas à ceux d'un corps avant de remonter à la surface. Ils étaient désolés, ils auraient voulu faire quelque chose, ils auraient dû arrêter Charles et François avant, ils s'en voulaient.  
Ils devaient annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Esmée et Carlisle qui étaient restés à bord. Dépités, ils rentrèrent dans leur cabine. Le couple arborait une mine soucieuse, cette dernière s'aggrava en comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas éviter le naufrage. Ils étaient des vampires, ils survivraient, mais des humains mourraient.  
Il était minuit, Alice prédit qu'il restait encore deux heures vingt avant que le Titanic ne soit englouti définitivement.


	11. Inondations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

En soupirant, Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper et Alice quittèrent leur suite. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils retrouvèrent la majorité des passagers de première classe qui s'était rassemblée dans la salle à manger. Ils auraient dû être dehors, mais il faisait trop froid et il y avait trop de bruit pour eux, les ouvriers qui mettaient en place les canots de sauvetage ne pouvaient pas faire cela silencieusement.  
Afin de les occuper, l'orchestre s'était remis à jouer mais peu de monde l'écoutait vraiment. Des boissons leur étaient proposées, beaucoup essayaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais personne n'arrivait à obtenir de renseignements. Seul quelques membres de l'équipage étaient au courant, le reste des employés obéissait simplement aux ordres, interpeller un serveur ne servait donc à rien. Beaucoup râlait de devoir se vêtir d'un gilet de sauvetage, ils étaient encombrants et ils ne se sentaient pas à l'aise à l'intérieur. De plus, ils se trouvaient moins présentables avec ce gros objet, ils ne pouvaient pas porter certains manteaux.  
Les passagers qu'ils virent semblèrent plus embêtés qu'autre chose d'avoir été dérangé à une heure aussi tardive, ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à paniquer. Une fois de plus, le diction énonçant que l'ignorant est heureux se révéla correct car ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la situation n'avaient pas peur, ils discutaient tranquillement.  
Les Cullen virent Rose interpeller l'architecte, Monsieur Andrews, elle lui avoua avoir vu l'iceberg et remarquer son inquiétude, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. L'homme lui avoua la situation, en lui demandant de garder le silence afin de ne pas provoquer un mouvement de panique, il lui rappela sa constatation sur le nombre de canot de sauvetage et lui demanda de grimper à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux le plus rapidement possible. Elle fut choquée de cette nouvelle, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, on lui avait toujours dit que ce bateau ne pouvait pas couler, qu'il était le meilleur et là l'architecte lui annonçait que ce paquebot allait se retrouver au fond de l'eau une heure plus tard.  
Soudainement, elle pensa à Jack. Le jeune homme était prisonnier, elle ne savait pas où, il ne serait sûrement pas libéré dans ces circonstances, il faisait partie de la troisième classe, il faisait partie de ceux destinés à mourir, ceux qu'on avait décidé d'ignorer en ne plaçant pas assez de canots de sauvetages à bord. Elle ne savait pas que le garçon était attaché à un tuyau, sous la surveillance du majordome Lovejoy.  
En deuxième classe, les passagers étaient un peu plus dissipés. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi on les avait fait se lever en pleine nuit, pourquoi ils avaient dû se rassembler et porter les gilets de sauvetages. Ils voulaient savoir si cela avait un rapport avec la secousse que plusieurs avaient ressentie un peu plus tôt. Ils voulaient des réponses.  
L'agitation était encore pire dans la troisième classe, où les passagers avaient l'impression d'être retenus prisonniers, sans information.  
En espionnant un peu les conversations grâce à leur ouïe plus fine que la normale, les Cullen apprirent qu'un seul paquebot était dans les parages : le Carpathia. Mais ce dernier, malgré sa vitesse de dix-sept nœuds, n'arriverait pas avant quatre heures. Il serait alors trop tard.

Lorsque les premiers canots de sauvetage furent prêts, les premières classes durent sortir sur le pont. Beaucoup râlèrent contre le froid qui les assaillit, nombreux étaient ceux qui ne voulaient pas sortir, mais on les convainquit de le faire, sans les informer de la gravité de la situation.  
Le commandant Smith réalisa seulement ce qu'il se passait en voyant tous les bateaux prêts. Depuis presque le début, il avait donné les ordres, mais là il se rendait vraiment compte que le Titanic allait couler, son paquebot n'arriverait jamais à New-York, la majorité des passagers allait mourir, il n'avait pas pensé à cela avant. Jusqu'à ce que les canots soient prêts, il pensait encore qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose, là ils allaient évacuer le navire.  
Tellement perdu dans sa réalisation, il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'on lui disait. Lorsqu'un officier lui demanda si ça ne serait pas mieux d'évacuer les femmes et les enfants d'abord, il répondit sans vraiment réfléchir. Il aurait voulu sauver tout le monde, mais il ne le pouvait pas, autant épargner les femmes et leurs progénitures.  
L'orchestre avait suivi les passagers. Il jouait des airs enjoués, comme on lui avait demandé, afin d'éviter la panique.  
Les voyageurs n'étaient pas motivés à monter à bord des canots de sauvetage. Ils ne prenaient pas cette action comme sérieuse, ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un exercice. Cela les ennuyait, ils préféraient rester à discuter entre eux ou dormir.  
Des femmes et des enfants commencèrent néanmoins à s'avancer doucement.

L'agitation était de plus en plus importante en troisième classe, ils voulaient monter sur le pont, ils essayaient de secouer les barrières afin de les ouvrir, en vain. Les paroles des membres de l'équipage ne les calmaient pas. Les femmes essayaient de rassurer les enfants, en disant que ça serait bientôt leur tour, ils se doutaient que quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver, certains avaient même déjà vu l'eau.

Il était minuit quarante-cinq. Finalement, le premier canot fut mis à l'eau. Cela fut assez difficile, il fallait descendre les cordes de chaque côté en même temps afin de ne pas provoquer un déséquilibre, il fallait jongler entre la gauche et la droite correctement. Les rescapés avaient peur de tomber dans l'eau glacé, ils n'hésitaient pas à crier afin de matérialiser leurs craintes lorsqu'ils penchaient trop d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il faisait noir, ils ne voyaient pas beaucoup de chose, seulement éclairés par les lumière du Titanic qui leur provenait.  
Il y avait seulement vingt-huit passagers à son bord, il aurait pu en contenir soixante-cinq. En respectant ce chiffre, sur les deux mille deux cents personnes présentes à bord, mille cent soixante-dix-huit personnes pouvaient avoir une chance de survivre, ce nombre diminuait si on ne remplissait pas suffisamment les canots.

Sur le pont, une fusée de détresse fut tirée en même temps. Si un bateau qui passait dans les environs n'avait pas entendu leur SOS, il pourrait comprendre qu'ils étaient en danger et venir à leurs secours.  
Certains sursautèrent en entendant le pétard exploser sans qu'ils s'y attendent. Ils finirent rapidement par l'oublier, retournant à leur discussion. La plupart des enfants eurent les yeux pétillants : cela faisait de belles lumières.

\- Vous savez, je crois maintenant que ce paquebot peut couler, déclara Lovejoy à l'intention de Jack, presque au même instant. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il jouait à faire glisser une balle de pistolet sur la table. Ainsi, il s'était rendu compte que le paquebot penchait de plus en plus à gauche. Il était bien décidé à sauver sa vie, il décida donc de remonter sur le pont, il n'oublia pas de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Jack et de prendre la clé de ses menottes avant.

Peu après, sur le pont, vint le tour à la famille DeWitt Bukater de monter dans les canots.  
\- Est-ce que nous sommes placés selon la classe ? J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde, demanda Ruth. Cette question eut le don de choquer sa fille : ils allaient mourir et la seule chose qui lui importée était les classes sociales. Elle ne put se retenir :  
\- Oh maman ! La ferme, vous ne comprenez pas. Cette eau est glaciale et il n'y a pas assez de canots, pas assez pour tout le monde. La moitié des passagers de ce paquebot va mourir, annonça t-elle hargneuse en secouant presque sa mère.  
\- Pas la meilleure moitié, continua Caledon. Cela eut le don d'exaspérer encore plus la jeune femme qui le regarda choquée.  
Molly avait assisté à la scène, elle venait d'embarquer, elle eut peur que la fille prenne la fuite alors qu'elle était prête à monter à l'intérieur.  
\- Venez dans le bateau, Rose. Les premières classes sont placées juste ici, la motiva-t-elle. Elle s'était attachée à la fille.  
\- C'est dommage que je n'ai pas gardé ce dessin, il aura beaucoup plus de valeur demain, fut la phrase de trop pour elle. Caledon l'avait poussée à bout. On la rappela à bord, mais elle s'enfuit en courant après avoir craché au visage de son fiancé qui tenta de le retenir tout en lui annonçant qu'elle préférait être la putain de Jack plutôt que sa femme. Ruth criait afin de la rappeler, mais elle ne revint pas. Elle était bien décidée à rejoindre Jack, même si elle ignorait où il se trouvait.  
Le garçon était seul, dans un lieu où plus personne n'allait depuis plusieurs dizaine de minutes. Il avait beau crier, personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Les Cullen étaient sur le pont. On avait proposé à Alice, Rosalie et Esmée de monter dans un canot, mais elles avaient refusé. Elles étaient des vampires, elles survivraient, contrairement aux humains. Elles préféraient leur laisser la place et rentrer à la nage avec leur compagnon.  
Ils voulaient faire des choses, mais ne pouvaient pas aider. Ils n'avaient plus pensé à Jack, avant qu'ils voient Rose et son fiancé se disputer. Ils auraient pu aller le sauver, même s'il aurait eu peu de chance de se trouver un canot après. Alice analysa l'avenir et vu que la jeune femme le délivrerait, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'intervenir.  
Ils trouvaient bizarre que Molly ait embarqué à bord d'un canot. Tout comme eux, elle était une vampire, un naufrage ne pouvait pas la tuer. Ils avaient bien remarqué qu'elle avait tenté de s'intégrer aux autres passagers de la première classe, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'elle s'était autant attachée à son statut.  
En voyant qu'elle ne leur posait pas de problème, ils ne s'étaient pas intéressés à elle.  
Dans le canot, elle paraissait sereine, demandant aux femmes de monter à bord, mais Jasper percevait énormément de peur émaner d'elle. Edward avait du mal à lire ses pensées, elle tentait de ne pas réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas faire resurgir de vieux souvenirs, revenir soixante-quinze ans en arrière durant ce qu'elle considérait la plus horrible période de son existence.  
La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. À l'époque, elle vivait dans un petit village du Texas où elle était née, y avait grandi, avait épousé un homme du hameau qui lui avait donné un garçon. Ils étaient heureux et formaient une famille unie où l'amour régnait.  
Un soir, alors qu'ils allaient passer à table, leur porte d'entrée avait volé en éclat, ils avaient sursauté sous la surprise. Un homme et une femme avaient pénétré dans leur maison, elle les avait vus sur le pas de la porte et une seconde plus tard, elle se faisait empoigner et sentait quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou. Elle voulut hurler, mais elle ne le put pas, elle ne savait pas si c'était la peur ou ce qui était en train de se passer qui en était responsable. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, mais elle se retrouva projetée en arrière.  
Elle porta sa main à son cou, du sang coulait, elle avait mal à cet endroit. Bien vite, une sensation de chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps, la douleur s’intensifia, se répandit dans tout son organisme, comme si c'était son sang qui la transportait.  
Elle eut le temps de voir la tête de l'homme qui l'avait agressée dans le cou de son fils avant de perdre connaissance. Durant les jours suivants, au nombre de trois, elle voulut mourir : la souffrance physique qu'elle ressentait était atroce, inhumaine, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'au mal qui la rongeait progressivement. Puis, tout s'était arrêté, tout avait disparu.  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans sa maison, elle fut surprise de constater que sa vision s'était améliorée, elle voyait le plus petit grain de poussière, elle entendait des cris d'enfants qui devaient être à des kilomètres, elle sentait l'odeur usée du fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée, jamais elle n'avait été capable de cela auparavant. De plus, sa gorge la brûlait intensément. Elle entendit des mouvements de déplacement, la porte s'ouvrit.  
Elle sentit un parfum qu'elle trouva magnifique. En courant, elle bouscula celui qui venait d'entrer, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se déplaçait plus vite qu'elle ne le devait. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle attrapa un homme et planta ses dents devenues crocs dans son cou, elle s'abreuva jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle repoussa alors le corps sans vie. Les deux personnes qui étaient entrées par effraction chez eux étaient là, ils lui expliquèrent qu'elle était devenue une vampire et tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle eut du mal à assimiler toutes les informations et ses nouvelles capacités, elle retrouva son mari et son fils. Les deux anciens buveurs de sang les conduisirent rencontrer d'autres vampires, ils formaient un groupe et on leur expliqua qu'ils contrôlaient la région et voulaient étendre leur puissance.  
Durant un mois, ils vécurent en leur compagnie et apprirent à se battre. Elle avait des difficultés à retrouver son mari dans la créature qu'il était devenu.  
Jusqu'au jour où un groupe de vampire arriva, les Volturi. Le village dans lequel ils étaient tous devint rapidement plus que feu et cendre, les combats étaient rudes. Certains essayaient de fuir, beaucoup étaient rattrapés. Elle vit son fils et son mari se faire tuer. Elle réussit à s'échapper sans se faire voir, elle était sortie par la porte de secours de son appartement, elle n'avait eu le temps de prendre que le costume de son époux avant de sauter sans regarder en arrière. Depuis, elle évitait les autres vampires, ils lui faisaient peur. Elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer à sa condition d'être de la nuit, mais elle avait réussi.

L'eau ruisselait dans certains couloirs, elle était à deux degrés en dessous de zéro. Immergé, un humain peut survivre uniquement quelques minutes à cette température. Lorsque l'on marche dedans, les pieds se glacent, on ne les sent plus.  
Certains passagers commencèrent à en faire l'amer constat. De l'eau était présente jusqu'au niveau des chevilles à plusieurs endroits, sa hauteur ne cessait d'augmenter, le liquide infiltrait le Titanic de toute part. Le poids de l'eau poussait les portes qui n'étaient pas étanches, des salles étaient perdues.

Rose courrait, elle savait que Caledon ne l'avait pas suivie, elle avait perdu suffisamment de temps, elle voulait retrouver Jack, elle devait le sauver. Ensemble, ils devaient réaliser des projets, elle devait fuir, recommencer une nouvelle vie avec lui. Elle devait savoir où il était, elle interpella Monsieur Andrews précipitamment :  
\- Où le capitaine d'arme enfermerait un homme qui a été arrêté ?  
En la voyant, il s'inquiéta aussitôt qu'elle ne soit pas encore sur l'un des canots de sauvetage, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, il s'était attaché à elle. Il tenta de la convaincre de monter dans un bateau, mais en voyant sa détermination il répondit à sa question, cette fille était têtue !  
Elle ignorait que l'eau avait commencé à envahir la pièce dans laquelle Jack était retenu prisonnier, il commença à paniquer en voyant cela, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir seul et personne n'était là pour lui venir en aide.  
Une fois qu'elle eut tous les renseignements, Rose se remit à courir. Elle se moquait de se qu'on pouvait dire d'elle, elle comptait disparaître après cette nuit-là, ce qui importait était Jack. L'architecte avait évalué qu'il faudrait une heure pour que le paquebot coule. Une heure avait sonné, le Titanic avait heurté l'iceberg à vingt-trois heures quarante.  
Elle en avait marre de respecter les bonnes manières, elle repoussa même un membre de l'équipage chargé de l'ascenseur dans ce dernier afin qu'il la fasse descendre. Malgré l'eau présente en grande quantité au sous sol, elle sortit, elle voulait retrouver Jack.  
En suivant ce que Monsieur Andrews avait dit, elle arriva dans un couloir. Avec l'eau, elle avait du mal à avancer, elle devait exercer une pression plus importante, elle devait repousser le liquide à chaque pas. Cela devint de plus en plus difficile avec le temps, ses pieds étaient engourdis mais elle avançait, elle appelait celui qu'elle aimait.  
L'espoir renaquit en elle lorsqu'elle l'entendit héler son prénom. Sous la joie et la peur de le perdre, elle ne put s'empêcher de psalmodier des "Jack, Jack", elle fut heureuse de le revoir.  
Le jeune homme garda les pieds sur terre malgré le bonheur qu'il ressentait, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Bientôt, cette partie du paquebot serait sous l'eau, ils devaient faire vite.  
\- Il faut que tu trouves le double de la clé, lui demanda-t-il. Sans ce passe, il ne pouvait pas se libérer.  
Rose ne le trouva pas. Elles étaient toutes en cuivre, alors que celle qu'ils cherchaient été en argent. Tout en retournant tout, Rose avoua qu'elle savait que Jack était innocent, il avait juste fallu qu'elle le remarque.  
En constatant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas le double, Rose partit demander de l'aide après un baiser et la promesse de revenir rapidement. Il était difficile d'avancer, l'eau était maintenant presque au niveau de sa taille. La proue était déjà dans l'océan qui commençait à envahir le pont.  
Elle monta à l'étage. Les deux hommes qu'elle vit ne lui furent d'aucune utilité, elle était désespérée, elle avait peur. Se retrouver dans le noir quelques secondes, le temps que le générateur se mette en route, accentua ses craintes, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner, elle ne pouvait pas.  
Grâce à une lance à incendie, elle put casser une vitre permettant de libérer une petite hache. Une fois qu'elle eut l'objet en main, elle put courir retrouver Jack. L'eau avait encore monté, elle lui arrivait parfois au niveau du cou, elle devait s'agripper au tuyau du plafond pour avancer.  
L'eau lui arrivait au niveau de sa poitrine dans la pièce où Jack était retenu prisonnier. En la voyant, il plaça ses mains sur le tube sous lui, les écartant au maximum afin de laisser libre les menottes. La femme devrait taper sur la petite chaîne, entre ses mains, soit une dizaine de centimètres.  
Le jeune homme prit un peu peur en voyant la façon dont la fille tenait la hanche, elle paraissait ne jamais en avoir tenu une, l'objet penchait en arrière.  
\- Fais d'abord quelques coups d'essais là dessus, l'arrêta-t-il au dernier moment. Il lui demanda de donner un coup sur l'armoire, elle réussit, il lui quémanda de taper au même endroit, une trentaine de centimètres séparait la hache de son but.  
L'eau continuait de monter, ils n'avaient pas le temps de beaucoup s'entraîner. Jack risquait de perdre l'une de ses mains mais s'ils restaient là, ils perdraient la vie.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui, il lui conseilla de frapper très fort et vite. Il lui expliqua qu'elle devait écarter un peu plus ses bras sur l'outil, elle le fit, elle ferma les yeux et abattit la hache. Elle espérait réussir à viser juste.


	12. Panique à bord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rose ne sut pas comment expliquer l'exploit qu'elle réalisa : la hache s'abattit dans l'interstice de dix centimètres, en plein à l'endroit qu'elle devait viser, elle avait réussi à libérer Jack.  
Ils étaient heureux, ils s’enlacèrent avant de quitter la pièce, le temps pressait, le Titanic n'allait plus tarder à couler. L'eau était glaciale, ils claquèrent des dents, la différence de température entre l'air ambiant et le liquide faisait un choc. Ils avaient du mal à se déplacer dans l'eau, ils auraient peut-être été plus vite en nageant, mais ils continuèrent de marcher. Le fluide avait tellement monté que plusieurs sorties étaient bloquées, ils devaient trouver d'autres chemins.

Sur le pont, les passagers grimpaient au fur et à mesure dans les canots de sauvetage. Les premiers s'éloignaient du Titanic, ils devaient se mettre à une certaine distance de sécurité, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils risquent d'être renversés par une vague provoquée par le paquebot.

Molly était aux côtés de Ruth, tout ce désastre lui rappelait le carnage provoqué par les Volturi auquel elle avait assisté, elle avait ce même sentiment d'incapacité, elle n'avait rien pu faire à ce moment-là, elle avait dû fuir. Elle aurait été détruite si elle était restée, la même situation se reproduisait, des personnes mourraient et elle ne pouvait que regarder.  
\- Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle venait d'échapper à un second accident mortel, elle n'arrivait pas à mesurer la chance qu'elle avait.

Les dernières fusées de détresse furent tirées. L'arrière du paquebot s’enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'océan, la poupe était déjà invisible.  
La panique commençait à augmenter à bord, les femmes ne voulaient pas se séparer de leurs maris, les passagers avaient peur de mourir, les ordres se faisaient de plus en plus secs. Les canots de sauvetage se remplissaient et descendaient le long de la paroi, peu d'hommes avaient le droit de monter dedans, les femmes et les enfants passaient en priorité.  
Il était une heure quarante, cela faisait deux heures que l'eau avait commencé à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du paquebot.  
Monsieur Andrews s’inquiétait, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de canots pour sauver tout le monde et les officiers ne les remplissaient pas suffisamment. Ils avaient été testés avec soixante-dix hommes à terre, ici, ils ne contenaient que vingt passagers en moyenne sous prétexte qu'ils pouvaient plier en pleine mer. Après une réprimande explicative, les canots furent davantage remplis.

Cale était bien décidé à retrouver sa fiancée avant de quitter le navire, elle lui appartenait, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'enfuir avec quelqu'un d'autre, surtout avec une personne ne possédant aucune richesse. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée, Lovejoy ne l'avait pas vue à tribord où il l'avait cherchée.  
En voyant la panique ambiante, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps : s'ils continuaient leur exploration, ils resteraient sur le Titanic et seraient donc condamnés à mort. Si Rose périssait, une autre femme lui appartiendrait. Il n'aimait pas abandonner, mais là, il était question de sa propre vie, il pouvait mettre son ego de côté pour survivre.  
Ils avaient repéré les officiers qui laissaient passer certains hommes. Afin de les convaincre, Cale retourna chercher des billets et le cœur de l'océan dans sa cabine, son majordome possédait une arme à feu. Avec cela, ils avaient une chance d'acheter leur place à bord d'un canot.

Pendant ce temps là, Jack et Rose finirent par trouver un escalier qu'ils l'empruntèrent. Ils n'étaient plus dans l'eau, cela était plus facile pour eux d'avancer, ils pouvaient courir. Ils montèrent encore d'un étage, ils commencèrent à voir des passagers. Ils étaient dans la partie réservée aux troisièmes classes, ceux-ci étaient toujours prisonniers, des gardes et barrières les empêchaient d’accéder aux ponts.  
Ils retrouvèrent Fabrizio et Tony. Jack et ses deux compères réussirent à défoncer une grille en se servant d'un fauteuil comme bélier. Ainsi, ils purent continuer leur ascension vers l'air libre, s'éloigner de l'eau.

Les Cullen étaient retournés à leur cabine. On leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de descendre, mais ils n'en avaient pas tenu compte. "Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous devez rester sur le pont" n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre.  
Il leur avait suffi d'avancer pour que le marin retourne à d'autres occupations, il ne pouvait pas tout faire en même temps et surveiller tout le monde.  
D'une humeur maussade, les vampires préparèrent leurs bagages, ils rassemblèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient. Alice pestait contre l'eau qui allait salir ses vêtements, elle devrait les laver lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés. De plus, l'océan risquait de les abîmer, ils firent attention à tout emballer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils allaient devoir nager avec leurs valises, celles-ci seraient donc immergées durant de longues heures, l’intérieur serait trempé.  
Les filles mirent plus de temps à tout rassembler que les garçons. En souvenir du Titanic, ils emportèrent quelques décorations : deux chandeliers, un vase, de petites choses qui auraient fini leur vie au fond de l'eau s'ils ne les avaient pas embarquées.  
Le Titanic était une magnifique construction, ils auraient aimé qu'il arrive à destination et voyage encore durant de nombreuses années. Tant de travail détruit en quelques minutes par une petite bagarre vampirique.  
Jasper s'en voulait un peu, s'il n'avait pas projeté François sur le paquebot, les dommages auraient été moins importants. Les autres le rassurèrent en lui affirmant que cela aurait eu peu d'influence, le Titanic était destiné à couler.  
Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être avec les autres passagers, surtout qu'on disait régulièrement à Alice, Rosalie et Esmée de monter à bord d'un canot. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de panique. Jasper avait du mal à gérer tant d'émotions d'un coup, il n'avait jamais vu cela avant, même lors des nombreuses batailles qu'il avait vécu ou les tueries de nouveau-nés au Texas.  
Edward n'aimait pas non plus être sur le pont, il ne pouvait pas mettre en veilleuse les pensées des passagers. Ceux-ci avaient peur pour eux et leur famille, tant de douleur était difficile à entendre lorsqu'on ne pouvait rien faire, tant de couples allaient être séparés cette nuit, tant de foyers détruits. La peur de perdre l'être aimé était ce qui revenait le plus souvent, avant les remarques égoïstes.  
Rosalie aurait voulu quitter le paquebot à ce moment-là, mais les autres voulaient attendre afin de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à voir un bateau couler, elle avouait néanmoins que cela n'avait pas lieu tous les jours, surtout pour un navire de cette taille.  
Pour une fois, Emmett ne riait pas, il trouvait la situation triste, les innocents qui allaient trouver la mort auraient pu être lui ou un membre de sa famille.  
Les visions d'Alice avaient peu changé. Les différences touchaient principalement sur les passagers sauvés ou non, certains avaient ou allaient effectuer une action qui les mènerait à la mort ou leur permettrait de vivre. La constante était toujours la même : le Titanic sombrerait à deux heures vingt.  
Carlisle et Esmée éprouvaient de la compassion pour tous ceux qui allaient rencontrer la grande faucheuse.  
En moins de cinq minutes, ils avaient préparé toutes leurs affaires. Ne souhaitant pas remonter sur le pont, ils restèrent un peu dans la suite.

Sur le pont, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de canots, alors qu'énormément de passagers étaient encore à bord.  
Deux réactions totalement différentes étaient observées : une partie bousculait tout le monde, voulait monter à tout prix dans les canots, alors que d'autres abandonnaient, ils se mettaient calmement à un endroit, prêts à mourir, perdant tout espoir de vie et profitant de leur famille.  
Le premier groupe devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable à chaque départ de canot, lorsqu'une chance de plus de rester en vie s'envolait. Les coups de feu avaient du mal à les calmer, ils s'accrochaient aux embarcations, risquant de les faire tomber. Les officiers devaient parfois les taper à l'aide des rames afin de les éloigner, pour garantir la sécurité à bord du canot. Ces membres de l'équipage avaient du mal à conserver leur calme avec l'agitation ambiante.

Alors que Jack et Rose arrivaient enfin sur le pont, Cale donna de l'argent à l'officier Murdoch afin que ce dernier lui procure une place à l'intérieur d'un canot.  
Au moment où Caledon put embarquer, son majordome l'informa que Rose était de l'autre côté du paquebot avec Jack en train d'attendre un canot. Jaloux, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la retrouver, elle lui appartenait. Il abandonna la place qu'il aurait pu avoir afin de se lancer à sa recherche.  
Le directeur de la White Starline n'hésita pas à monter à bord du bateau de sauvetage.

Rose ne voulait pas partir sans Jack, le garçon tentait de la convaincre, elle campait sur sa position : elle ne voulait pas abandonner le jeune homme. C'est à ce moment-là que Cale les retrouva. La jalousie le submergea une fois de plus en constatant qu'elle portait la veste de Jack, il lui enleva en traitant le vêtement d'horreur puis lui enfila la sienne à la place.  
Le garçon tentait toujours de la convaincre de monter, Cale l'aida dans sa tâche, ils voulaient la même chose. Il déclara avoir un arrangement avec un officier de l'autre côté du navire, il pouvait également en faire bénéficier Jack. Rose ne s'y opposa pas lorsqu'un membre de l'équipage vint la tirer afin de prendre place dans le canot de sauvetage.  
Le bateau était plein, il entama sa descente.  
Le jeune brun était conscient que le prétendant de celle qu'il aimait ne lui ferait pas profiter de son arrangement, mais il avait accepté de ne rien dire tant que la femme était présente. Plus que tout, il voulait la sauver, même s'il devait s'allier à quelqu'un qu'il détestait pour cela.  
\- Je gagne toujours, Jack. D'une façon ou d'une autre, déclara Caledon, satisfait de la tournure des événements : Rose était dans le canot, elle lui appartenait toujours, un officier le ferait monter à bord alors que Jack n'avait pas de bateau.  
Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pris en compte le tempérament de feu de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'océan, elle sauta, retournant sur le Titanic, sur l'un des ponts inférieurs.  
Les deux amoureux coururent pour se rejoindre, Rose montait, Jack descendait. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand escalier en bois, ils se sautèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent.  
\- Tu es trop stupide, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le garçon.  
Il était heureux d'être en compagnie de la femme mais il voulait qu'elle vive, elle venait de gâcher l'une de ses chances, la joie et la tristesse se partageaient en lui.  
\- Tu sautes, je saute, lui répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Jack.  
Leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues par Caledon qui avait assisté à la fin de la scène, la rage l'assaillit, Rose lui appartenait, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela pour ce garçon ! Lorsque Lovejoy le rejoignit afin de le ramener à un canot, il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler brusquement son pistolet. Le majordome n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Cale s'était déjà retourné vers l'escalier et tirait en direction du couple, il manqua de peu sa cible, détruisant une statue représentant un visage.  
Ils se mirent à courir, Cale les poursuivait en utilisant son arme régulièrement, les personnes se reculaient afin de ne pas entrer en contact avec eux. Plus ils descendaient, moins ils croisaient de voyageurs. Ils finirent par voir de l'eau, ils avaient dévalé tellement d'escaliers qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une zone inondée, cela n'était pas difficile car l'océan avait pris possession de toute la partie basse du Titanic.  
Cale les poursuivait, ils furent obligés de plonger, c'était cela ou mourir. En nageant, ils avaient encore une chance de survivre, le jeune homme ne les suivit pas longtemps, se contentant de vider son chargeur sur eux, il était furieux.  
En remontant, il s'arrêta soudainement et fut pris d'un rire nerveux, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été bête.  
Les deux amoureux continuaient leur course. Les cris d'un enfant attirèrent leur attention, ils voulurent le sauver, ils firent donc un détour. Ils avaient les pieds dans l'eau, leur sortie était bloquée. Le petit garçon fut noyé : son père était arrivé et l'avait pris de force des bras de Jack, il s'était ensuite dirigé vers une porte qui explosa sous la force de l'eau, tous les deux furent emportés par la vague.  
Rose et Jack avaient bifurqué auparavant, ils n'étaient pas dans le même couloir que le père et son enfant. Ils se retrouvèrent bloqués contre une grille, ils durent utiliser énormément de force pour lutter contre le courant et atteindre un escalier. L'eau montait très vite.  
Malheureusement pour eux, l'escalier menait à une grille fermée à clé. Ils n'avaient pas le passe et aucun moyen de l'ouvrir, ils étaient pris au piège, condamnés à mourir là.  
Un ouvrier courait dans le couloir qu'ils voyaient, il se sauvait, il fuyait l’inondation, il voulait remonter sur le pont. Les deux jeunes le supplièrent d'ouvrir la grille, à plusieurs reprises.  
Dans un premier temps, le membre du personnel voulut poursuivre son chemin, il pensait à lui mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre en ayant la mort de deux personnes sur sa conscience, il avait bien vu que l'eau montait rapidement derrière eux, elle leur arrivait pratiquement aux genoux.  
Il attrapa son trousseau, se retourna et commença à insérer une clé dans la serrure. Il ne trouvait pas la bonne, voir l'eau monter le stressait, il perdait ses moyens et ne voulait pas mourir. Sous la pression, il fit tomber son trousseau, il s'excusa et prit la fuite.  
L'eau était maintenant au niveau de leurs hanches, Jack plongea, il tâtonna, il voulait trouver les clés. Il avait besoin d'air mais il ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau, il n'abandonna pas, il finit par les attraper.  
Il remonta à la surface, le liquide leur arrivait maintenant au niveau de la poitrine. Ils regardèrent rapidement les passes afin de découvrir celui qui les sauverait.  
Le niveau de l'eau augmentait, il était au niveau de leur cou.  
Ils s'étaient trompés de clé, elle n'entrait pas dans la serrure, ils devaient se dépêcher, la clé était coincée. L'eau leur arrivait à la bouche.

Pendant ce temps là, le niveau de l'eau montait de plus en plus sur le pont, les passagers devaient maintenant marcher dedans. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul canot, beaucoup voulaient une place à l'intérieur. Il y avait énormément de monde autour, dont Cale. L'agitation était à son comble, les officiers n'arrivaient pas à les contenir.

Le silence régnait dans la cabine des Cullen, tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Il fut rompu par Alice :  
\- Il est temps d'y aller.  
Maussade, ils se levèrent et mirent sur leur dos leurs affaires. Ils sortirent ensuite dans le couloir, ils entendaient l'agitation sur le pont, les cris désespérés des passagers prisonniers, beaucoup avaient déjà trouvé la mort. Ils avaient les pieds dans l'eau mais ne se dépêchaient pas plus que cela, ils montèrent sur le pont. Une dernière fois, ils le regardèrent, ils se rapprochèrent des garde-fous et sautèrent. Leur geste ne choqua personne, ils n'étaient pas les premiers à vouloir se suicider ainsi, avant le naufrage. Ils étaient même de plus en plus nombreux à effectuer cette action.


	13. Naufrage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.
> 
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pris au piège, Jack et Rose tentèrent d'ouvrir la grille. L'eau montait rapidement, elle leur arrivait maintenant au niveau du visage. La clé était coincée, ils paniquaient de plus en plus.  
Finalement, la clé fut dégagée et la grille s'ouvrit, ils purent avancer, le soulagement les envahit. Ils avaient encore une chance de survivre, ils n'allaient pas mourir prisonniers de cette grille. Ils devaient se dépêcher d'atteindre un étage avant d'être sous l'eau. Ils nagèrent et arrivèrent à l'escalier qu'ils montèrent en courant lorsque cela fut possible.  
Dans une pièce, ils croisèrent Monsieur Andrews qui fut surpris de la voir encore à bord, il s'excusa de ne pas avoir construit un paquebot plus solide et leur souhaita bonne chance. Il était décidé à couler en même temps que le bateau qu'il avait construit.

Sur le pont, les officiers avaient de plus en plus de mal à maintenir l'ordre auprès du dernier canot de sauvetage, tous voyaient en lui leur dernier espoir : s'ils ne quittaient pas le paquebot, ils allaient finir par se noyer.  
Cale n'avait pas envie de mourir, il rappela son arrangement à l'officier Mordoch mais celui-ci lui dit que l'argent ne les sauverait pas, il lui jeta au visage la liasse de billets qu'il lui avait glissé dans la poche un peu plus tôt.  
Une minute plus tard, Tony, un jeune homme de troisième classe, se prit une balle en pleine poitrine, il s'était approché trop près du canot. Le garçon avait tiré sous la pression, l'agitation était trop forte. C'était la première fois que l'officier tuait quelqu'un, il n'avait jamais pensé faire cela un jour. La peine de Fabrizio, l'ami de Jack, était palpable, il pleurait sur son corps.  
Il ne put supporter l’idée d'avoir ôté la vie, il se plaça près du bord du paquebot, dos à l'océan. Il fit un salut militaire avant de se tirer une balle en pleine tête, sans se soucier de ses collègues qui cherchèrent à l’en empêcher en hurlant. Mort, il tomba en arrière.

En voyant là sa chance s'envoler, Caledon retourna en arrière. Un peu plus tôt, il avait aperçu une fillette pleurer, il alla la chercher et la prit dans ses bras, ensuite il retourna auprès du canot en criant :  
\- J'ai un enfant.  
Il déclara, avec un petit air désespéré, qu’elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait au monde et put monter dans le bateau de sauvetage.

L'ambiance était plus calme à l'intérieur. Ceux qui y restaient, sans être prisonniers, s'étaient résignés à couler. Il y avait peu de monde, plusieurs refusèrent les gilets de sauvetage, jugeant qu'ils étaient suffisamment habillés ainsi. D'autres souhaitèrent un peu d'alcool ou des cigarettes, personne ne se pressait, ils marchaient ou discutaient tranquillement.  
Beaucoup s'étaient enfermés dans leur cabine, en couple ou en famille. Ensemble, ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants, ils avaient peur, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passerait après la mort.  
Ils essayaient de ne pas faire peur aux enfants, cela ne servirait à rien de les terroriser, autant préserver leur innocence même s'ils se rendaient compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Une dernière fois, les couples s’enlaçaient, attendant l'heure fatidique.  
Des personnes pleuraient en voyant l'eau monter dans leur cabine, la grande faucheuse ne tarderait plus à venir les chercher, ils s’étaient résignés.

Pendant ce temps-là, les Cullen s'étaient éloignés du Titanic après avoir sauté. L'obscurité ne les dérangeait pas, ils voyaient comme en plein jour. Leur ouïe était si développée qu'ils entendaient le moindre bruit venant du paquebot.  
Les canots de sauvetage flottants s'étaient rassemblés. Les vampires étaient partis dans la direction opposée et s'étaient arrêtés à distance égale entre les rescapés et le navire inondé. Ils avaient ainsi une vue sur tous les événements et purent observer l'officier se suicider.  
Edward put même raconter aux autres que Caledon était furieux contre lui-même, car il avait donné son manteau contenant le cœur de l'océan à Rose, il n'avait pas pensé au bijou lorsqu'il l'avait fait.  
Jasper n'eut pas besoin de déclarer que la panique était l'émotion la plus forte sur le Titanic. Les rescapés étaient partagés : ils ressentaient du soulagement et du désespoir, il faut dire qu'ils étaient sauvés mais leurs proches étaient encore à bord, tout comme de nombreuses personnes.  
Ils purent entendre le commandant Smith libérer l'équipage, avant de s'enfermer, seul dans sa cabine, prêt à affronter la mort, il allait sombrer avec son paquebot.  
Il était deux heures quinze.  
\- Cinq minutes, murmura Alice.

Sur le pont, beaucoup couraient dans tous les sens, des personnes continuaient de sauter dans l'océan. Certains jetaient des affaires à l'eau, espérant ainsi que le paquebot resterait à flots plus longtemps s'il était allégé.  
Ayant compris que cela ne servait à rien de lutter, qu'ils allaient mourir, les membres de l'orchestre continuèrent de faire ce qu'ils aimaient le plus : ils jouaient. Leur mélodie s'était faite triste, peu de monde l'écoutait : personne ne s'occupait des autres, chacun pensait à sa survie et à celle de sa famille.  
Le Titanic penchait de plus en plus, les morts s’accumulaient à l'intérieur, les prisonniers de la troisième classe avaient rendu leur dernier souffle depuis un moment déjà. Maintenant que l'eau se propageait, tous pouvaient être touchés.  
Après avoir libéré son équipage, le commandant en fit les frais dans sa cabine, il se retrouva noyé, une vague avait fait exploser les vitres de la pièce. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes avant que la vie ne le quitte définitivement. Il resterait à jamais sur son paquebot. Après vingt-six années à naviguer sur les mers et océans en dirigeant des bateaux, sa raison de vivre causait sa perte.  
Au même moment, l'océan prenait possession du grand escalier, emportant avec lui les personnes présentes, la mort venait les cueillir. Ils avaient beau essayer de se débattre, nager, cela ne servait à rien, l'eau était la plus forte. Bien vite, l'oxygène devint absent de la pièce.

L'eau envahit le pont alors que le dernier canot se mettait à flotter. Les passagers tentaient de gagner un endroit non-inondé, ils couraient, ils criaient. Ceux qui n'avançaient pas suffisamment vite se retrouvaient dans de l'eau à moins deux degrés, destinés à succomber, des chutes étaient fréquentes. Jamais ils n'avaient couru aussi vite, leur vie en dépendait. Quelques-uns priaient.  
Le paquebot penchait de plus en plus, il était très difficile de courir verticalement. Beaucoup cherchaient à atteindre l’arrière du bateau, cette partie s'élevait vers le ciel, ils n'hésitaient pas à escalader les barrières et obstacles se trouvant sur leur chemin pour atteindre leur objectif. Jack et Rose faisaient partie du groupe de personnes se dirigeant dans cette direction.  
Lorsque la peur se faisait trop présente, certains sautaient directement dans l’océan.  
L'orchestre arrêta de jouer.  
Cela devint difficile d'avancer, le paquebot s'était incliné à plus de quarante-cinq degrés et continuait sa progression de plus en plus rapidement.  
La première cheminée ne résista pas, ses cordes lâchèrent, elle tomba, provoquant le décès de ceux qui étaient en dessous, dont Fabrizio.  
Jack et Rose avaient réussi à atteindre le garde-fou de la proue, ils s'y accrochaient, ils étaient à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques jours plus tôt, mais cette fois-ci Rose ne voulait plus mourir, elle voulait vivre avec Jack.  
Les glissades furent de plus en plus fréquentes, le pont ressemblait à un toboggan géant qui conduisait à l'océan, à la mort. Les passagers s'attachèrent comme ils pouvaient.

Au loin, les rescapés et les Cullen assistaient au macabre spectacle, ils virent la poupe émerger de l'eau alors que la proue s’enfonçait.  
Ils étaient à bord de canots de sauvetage mais la majorité des personnes étaient encore sur le Titanic. Certains avaient du mal à regarder, trop pris par l'émotion. Des membres de leur famille, leurs amis étaient parfois encore à l'intérieur. Ils entendaient les cris, ils avaient l'impression de visionner l'un de ces nombreux films tragiques, sauf qu'il ne s'agissait plus de cinéma, des vies étaient en jeux, il s'agissait de la réalité, il y aurait des morts et ceux-ci seraient nombreux.

La situation devint encore plus dramatique lorsque les lumières du paquebot clignotèrent et s’éteignirent à jamais, ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité. La nuit était noire, seuls les sons pouvaient aider les humains à savoir ce qu'il se passait.  
Les vampires n'avaient pas ce problème, ils voyaient comme en plein jour. Ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leurs yeux de ce qu'il se passait, l'horreur de la situation les frappait en plein visage, les cris étaient horribles, les glissades monstrueuses, la peur était le sentiment prédominant sur le paquebot.

Le Titanic était trop lourd, la structure n'était pas capable de supporter une telle pression, le paquebot se plia, il se fissura en deux.  
Il fallut une minute pour que les deux parties soient entièrement détachées l'une de l'autre, cette action provoqua un bruit strident, comme si le bateau exprimait ainsi sa souffrance, comme si les machines et les chaudières se tordaient de douleur.  
Tout à coup, la partie émergée retomba brusquement sur l'eau, elle ne pouvait pas rester suspendue en hauteur, sans rien pour la soutenir. Elle provoqua un claquement et une énorme vague, de nombreuses personnes se retrouvèrent écrasées par le navire. Tous ceux qui s'accrochaient sur le pont crièrent, la vitesse de chute était importante.  
Les rescapés se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, ils se sentaient impuissants.  
Le Titanic était à peine retombée qu'il remonta, le morceau immergé entraînait celui immergé avec lui.  
Les deux portions finirent par se séparer définitivement, l'une fut entraînée au fond de l'eau, alors que l'autre continua de flotter encore un peu. Ce segment se levait, le pont restait aussi glissant qu'un toboggan, encore plus rude que précédemment. Les personnes à bord devaient s'accrocher à tout ce qu'elles trouvaient si elles ne voulaient pas rejoindre l'eau.

Jack et Rose passèrent au-dessus du garde-fou, ainsi ils étaient comme allongés sur la barrière. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas lâcher prise, leurs bras étaient mis à rude épreuve, surtout lorsque le paquebot se positionna perpendiculairement à l'océan. Malgré toute leur volonté, leurs corps fatigués les abandonnaient.  
Les chutes étaient très nombreuses, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se cognent avant d'atteindre l'eau, il y avait tant de choses sur le pont, autant d'humains que de matériels et décorations accrochées. Certains mourraient avant de toucher le liquide froid.

Ce spectacle dura deux minutes.  
Puis, le moment final arriva, l'océan aspira le paquebot, l'engloutit. Petit à petit, ce dernier s'enfonça, les cris résonnaient.  
Il était deux heures vingt, le RMS Titanic avait disparu de la surface. Le plus grand paquebot jamais conçu n'existait plus, il avait coulé.

L'eau était glaciale, l'air à l'extérieur n'était pas très chaud, mais se retrouver à l'intérieur de l'océan provoquait un choc. Tous ceux qui étaient à bord du paquebot et n'avaient pas trouvé refuge dans un canot de sauvetage s'étaient retrouvés dans l'océan, ils avaient été aspirés par le bateau qui hanterait maintenant les fonds marins. Il était désormais à quatre mille mètres de profondeur, sectionné en deux, il ne naviguerait plus jamais.

Les passagers tentaient de regagner l'air libre afin de pouvoir respirer, cela n'était pas facile, ils avaient l'impression de se noyer, de ne jamais pouvoir arriver à trouver l'air. La panique n'aidant pas, certains s'éloignaient vers le fond au lieu de remonter vers la surface, plusieurs étaient à quelques centimètres de la surface mais faisaient tellement de mouvements qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, beaucoup se noyèrent ainsi, à cause de la peur. D'autres ne savaient pas nager et se laissèrent couler.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'air et respiré un bon coup, une autre lutte les attendait, ils devaient rester en mouvement afin de ne pas se congeler et mourir de froid.  
Ils étaient tellement nombreux, qu'il fallait faire attention à ce que personne d’autre ne s’accroche à eux sous le coup de la panique, les noyant ainsi. Chacun s'agrippait à ce qu'il pouvait, cela était tragique lorsque cela était un humain, mais bénéfique lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une planche, d'un tonneau, une chaise ou tout autre accessoire du bateau.  
Beaucoup criaient au secours ou le nom de leurs proches qu'ils espéraient vivants. Ils voulaient de l'aide, ils ne souhaitaient pas mourir, le chaos régnait. Des cadavres commençaient à flotter autour des vivants, les gilets de sauvetage faisaient leur effet.  
Il y avait énormément de monde dans l'eau.

Jack et Rose se retrouvèrent, le jeune homme emmena la femme sur une porte en bois. Il n'arriva pas à monter dessus avec elle. Ils frissonnaient tellement ils avaient froid.  
\- Ça va aller maintenant, murmura le garçon à l'intention de la fille afin de la rassurer.

Impuissants, les Cullen regardaient toutes ces personnes lutter, résister. Ils auraient tant voulu faire quelque chose, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire.  
Ils entendirent Molly du côté des canots, elle aussi avait tout vu alors que les autres avaient uniquement entendu, elle aurait souhaité sauver tout le monde mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle était une vampire mais ne possédait pas tous les pouvoirs.  
Ils comprirent pourquoi elle avait embarqué, elle était en train de convaincre les autres rescapés de se rassembler afin qu'un canot retourne chercher des personnes dans l'eau. Elle tenait tête à quiconque s'opposait à elle, elle n'avait pas peur de ce que les autres pouvaient dire, elle survivrait même s'ils la jetaient à l'eau. Même si cela sauverait peu de vie, ce serait toujours des morts en moins.  
Elle était convaincante, elle parlait de leurs maris restés à bord, disait qu'ils auraient pu connaître tous les voyageurs qu'ils étaient des humains comme eux.  
Certains officiers finirent par se ranger à son avis. À la lampe torche, des passagers des canots furent transférés dans un autre. Ainsi, ils pourraient retourner avec un bateau vide sur le lieu de la catastrophe.

Malheureusement, ils mirent trop de temps à faire ces changements. Lorsqu'un canot arriva à l'endroit où le Titanic avait sombré, la mort régnait en maître, des cadavres flottaient partout. Ils avaient beau crier, personne ne leur répondait, le silence s'était fait. Cela faisait bizarre de l'entendre après les heures qu'ils venaient de passer où beaucoup hurlaient.  
\- Je t'aime Jack, murmura Rose, allongée sur sa planche, face au garçon qui bégayait à cause du froid.  
Ce dernier refusa qu'elle lui dise adieu. Elle voulait abandonner, se laisser emporter par le froid.  
\- Ne me fais pas ça, ne fais pas celle qui me dit adieu, pas encore. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?  
\- J'ai si froid, se défendit la femme.  
\- Écoute Rose, tu vas te sortir de là. Tu vivras longtemps et tu vas me faire plein de bébés, et tu vas les voir grandir, et tu mourras très vieille. Une vieille dame, bien au chaud dans ton lit, pas ici, pas cette nuit, pas comme ça. Est-ce-que tu m'as compris ?  
Elle ne voulait plus se battre, le froid était trop important, elle ne sentait plus son corps.  
Il lui avoua que gagner ce voyage avait été la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé, car il l'avait mené à elle. Il lui fit promettre qu'elle allait survivre, qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais, même si ça avait l'air sans espoir.  
\- Je promets, murmura-t-elle.

Lorsque les canots arrivèrent, il était trop tard, presque tous étaient morts, le froid avait répandu son effet dévastateur.  
Rose était l'une des dernières à être encore en vie. Allongée sur son bout de bois en regardant le ciel étoilé, elle chantait afin de ne pas s'endormir, de ne pas mourir. Dans le lointain, elle entendit la voix d'un homme crier :  
\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un de vivant ? Est-ce-que quelqu'un m'entend ?  
Doucement, elle se tourna vers Jack qui était toujours dans l'eau, elle le secoua un peu en l'appelant par son prénom, il ne répondit pas, il ne le pouvait plus, il était mort. Elle l'avait perdu, elle voulait abandonner, rester là, ne plus bouger, mourir, mais elle avait fait une promesse, elle devait survivre.  
Elle se mit à psalmodier de faibles "revenez" à l'intention des officiers, mais ceux-ci étaient trop loin, ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.  
Elle lâcha Jack et l'embrassa sur les mains en lui promettant de ne jamais abandonner, avant de le laisser couler au fond de l'océan. Elle était triste, elle pleurait, mais elle devait vivre.  
Lentement, elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau, la température était glaciale mais c'était sa seule chance de respecter sa promesse. Elle nagea jusqu'au matelot décédé un peu plus loin sur une planche, elle lui prit son sifflet et souffla dedans.  
Les officiers l'entendirent et firent demi-tour.  
\- Elle va s'en sortir, indiqua Alice. Nous aurions pu les transformer, Jack ne serait pas décédé.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas empêcher tout le monde de mourir, Alice, signala Carlisle.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est triste. Ils étaient si bien, ils auraient pu faire de bons vampires.  
Personne ne répondit chez les Cullen, il y avait eu tant de morts.  
Comme prévu, Rose fut retrouvée et monta à bord du canot. Une fois le tour fini, ils retrouvèrent les autres bateaux de sauvetage, ils étaient six à avoir été sauvés de cette manière.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà l'épilogue.  
> Bonne lecture à tous.  
> Merci à Amy W. Key d'avoir bêta relu toute cette fanfic.  
> Les personnages de Titanic et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une heure et dix minutes après la disparition du Titanic au fond de l'océan, les passagers encore en vie ayant trouvé refuge dans les canots de sauvetage virent enfin une lueur d'espoir.  
Ils avaient attendu longtemps dans le froid, entre temps quelques-uns étaient morts à cause de la température. Ils avaient été seuls, au milieu de l'océan, avec uniquement le faible éclairage de lampes-torches comme lumière.  
À trois heures trente, ils aperçurent les feux du paquebot Carpathia, il venait à leur rescousse. Ils avaient mis un peu moins de quatre heures à arriver, comme ils l'avaient prévu.  
Pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils avaient compris que le Titanic coulait, ils éprouvèrent de la joie, ils allaient pouvoir quitter ce lieu sinistre, ils allaient pouvoir se réchauffer, ils allaient pouvoir vivre. Bien sûr, plus rien ne serait comme avant : tous conserveraient en mémoire cette nuit tragique qui n'hésiterait pas à venir les hanter, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir oublier les personnes qu'ils connaissaient et avaient trouvé la mort dans le naufrage, ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière, les souvenirs resteraient gravés en eux à l'encre indélébile.  
Un à un, les canots furent évacués. Les passagers montaient à bord du bateau venu à leur secours, ils buvaient les chocolats chauds qu'on leur servait et appréciaient les couvertures qu'on leur prêtait afin de se réchauffer. Ils étaient néanmoins séparés selon les classes qu'ils occupaient, ils purent se reposer un peu.

Deux heures plus tard, le Californian arriva, il aida le Carpathia à embarquer les victimes. Cela dura jusqu'à l'aube.

Onze heures allait bientôt sonner lorsque le bateau put mettre le cap sur New-York, avec beaucoup plus de passagers qu'en début de nuit, mais ce n’était rien comparé à ceux qui avaient péri.  
Sur les plus de deux mille deux cents passagers du Titanic, sept cents onze avaient été sauvés. Plus de mille cent cinquante hommes, femmes et enfants avaient péri durant cette catastrophe.

Les Cullen décidèrent de quitter le lieu du naufrage lorsque tous les rescapés furent à bord du bateau venu les secourir, cela ne servait à rien qu'ils restent là, surtout que le soleil s’était levé. Ils plongèrent et nagèrent en direction des Amériques, leur voyage ne s'était pas passé comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils se souviendraient de ce déménagement.

Avant de débarquer, un registre des survivants fut établi. Lorsqu'on demanda à Rose son nom, elle répondit :  
\- Dawson, Rose Dawson.  
Elle changeait de vie, elle n'était plus une DeWitt Bukater, elle n'était plus la promise de Caledon Hockley, elle était simplement Rose. Elle avait emprunté le nom de famille de son premier amour, celui de Jack.  
Chacun put partir de son côté après cela.  
La tristesse et le soulagement se partageaient. Beaucoup connaissaient au moins une personne qui avait trouvé la mort, mais quelques membres d'une même famille étaient encore réunis.  
Rose eut une dernière surprise avant d'entamer sa nouvelle vie. En mettant une main dans sa poche, elle toucha quelque chose, elle l'attrapa et le sortit, il s'agissait du cœur de l'océan. Cale lui avait donné son manteau, il avait laissé le bijou à l'intérieur par inadvertance. Elle décida de le conserver en souvenir : ce diamant serait un moyen de se rappeler ce que sa vie aurait été si elle s'était unie à Caledon, si elle n'avait pas rencontré Jack, si elle n'avait pas assisté au naufrage du Titanic.

Le lendemain matin, le naufrage du paquebot faisait la une du New-York Times.  
Les survivants reprirent leur vie, ils tentèrent d'oublier cette terrible nuit du 14 avril 1912, en vain. Jamais un naufrage de cette ampleur ne s'était produit auparavant.

Dans les mois suivants, une expertise fut conduite, plusieurs coupables furent pointés du doigt. Tout d'abord, le capitaine qui avait maintenu la vitesse malgré les nombreux signalements d'iceberg, le choc aurait été moins violent et ils auraient pu s'arrêter plus vite si le paquebot avait avancé moins rapidement.  
Ils constatèrent également qu'il y aurait eu moins de dégâts s'ils avaient pris le monticule de glace de face : le bateau serait resté à flot avec seulement quatre compartiments abîmés.  
Au même moment, une campagne incendiaire était lancée à l'encontre de Bruce Ismay, le directeur de la White Starline, qui avait survécu, il était considéré comme le principal coupable, il dut même quitter la présidence de la compagnie.

Les Cullen rirent un peu jaune de tout cela, ils étaient les seuls à connaître la vérité. Ils s'étaient installés dans une petite bourgade pluvieuse et avaient recommencé une vie comme ils en avaient l'habitude.  
Un navire fut envoyé afin de récupérer les corps, ils n'en retrouvèrent que trois cents trente-sept, le reste avait été englouti dans l'océan.

Quelques années plus tard, les Cullen eurent la surprise de croiser Molly. La vampire n'avait pas changé, elle s'était faite passer pour morte un peu avant et menait une vie tranquille de nomade en attendant de se faire oublier, elle comptait retourner dans la haute société après. Ils discutèrent un peu et se quittèrent avec de bons rapports.

En 1929, ils apprirent la mort de Caledon Hockley, il s'était tiré une balle dans la gorge. Le crash boursier lui avait fait perdre énormément d'argent, il faisait la une des journaux.  
Ils remarquèrent Rose Dawson dans quelques films, elle était devenue actrice, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement des membres de la famille Cullen.

Plusieurs années passèrent sans qu'ils n’entendent parler du Titanic, ils avaient changé plusieurs fois de vie, ils ne vieillissaient pas.  
Plusieurs lois, notamment celles concernant le nombre de canots de sauvetage obligatoires, furent modifiées ou votées. Ils ne voulaient pas que cette catastrophe se reproduise.

En 1985, ils lurent les journaux nationaux qui annonçaient la découverte de l'épave du Titanic. De nombreuses explorations furent menées sur le site après cela, ces actions menèrent à une exposition d'objets récupérés à bord, deux ans plus tard.  
L'engouement autour du paquebot diminua un peu les années suivantes, mais resta toujours présent.

De nouveau, il augmenta en 1997. Cette année-là, ils apprirent la mort de Rose, elle était retournée sur le lieu du naufrage avec sa fille et avait raconté son histoire. Elle était décédée durant la nuit, là-bas, dans un lit bien au chaud, elle avait profité du reste de sa vie, s'était mariée, avait tourné dans plusieurs films, avait voyagé, avait appris à monter à cheval et fait de nombreuses choses. Les informations qu'elle donna furent rassemblées afin de former un film.

À chaque fois qu'ils entendaient parler du naufrage, les Cullen pensaient la même chose : tous ces morts à cause d'un diamant. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout.


End file.
